


Those Who Were Touched by Magic

by janusrome



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Background Het, Background Slash, Character Death, Domestic Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Revenge, Smitten Charles, Smitten Erik, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strike>偽</strike>奇幻AU。<br/>許多年以前，這塊土地上曾經有魔法師，只不過如今法師早已凋零殆盡。儘管如此，魔法並未隨著那些失去效力的咒語和藥水而消失，魔法依舊存在，存在於那些「被魔法觸碰的人」身上。<br/>鐘錶匠Erik以魔法修復機械而聞名，他四處旅行只為了追殺仇人Shaw。<br/>（字數：約63,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

0.

據說，在許多年以前，這塊土地上是有魔法師的。

魔法師沒落的傳說大概是這國度裡每一個孩子都聽過的床邊故事，倘若你是來自遙遠異鄉的旅人，從沒聽過那則傳說，那麼，你不妨向旅途中碰到的人打聽打聽。不論與你談話的對象是誰，是城鎮裡的工匠，還是鄉野間的牧人，抑或是投宿旅店的店主人，他們大概都會這麼回答，沒錯，你聽到的傳聞一點也沒錯，這塊土地曾經孕育了許多知名的魔法師，他們藉由咒語和藥水來操控存在於這個世界上神祕又強大的力量，也就是大家口中的魔法。

儘管不同的人說出來的故事內容有所不同，但你聽到的本質上是個大同小異的故事。他們會告訴你，魔法師的外表與一般人沒有兩樣，但魔法師說出來的語言卻擁有神奇的力量。法師聲稱他們尋找擁有天賦的學徒傳授魔法，然而，說故事的人對此嗤之以鼻，駁斥那只不過是幌子，法師們為了隱藏真相而設下的障眼法。他們還說，後來這國度裡每一個人都知道，魔法師之所以異於常人，不是他們天賦異稟，而是他們掌握了「真正的知識」，只有他們才知曉具有力量的真言以及魔法藥水的真實配方，但魔法師誓言捍衛魔法知識的祕密，嚴禁透露給外人。

學習魔法以及使用魔法，並非沒有代價。力量強大的咒語需要經過長時間的研究，反覆推敲和測試，最終才能完成，而這些珍貴的咒語只透過師徒口耳相傳，絕不書寫成文字流傳；調配魔法藥水所需的稀有藥材和罕見金屬價格不菲，而法師們通常藉由提供魔法服務以換取金錢酬勞。法力越強的魔法師不但越受到敬重，收入也較豐厚，不僅能過著更好的生活也較有能力購入更多的魔法材料。為了證明自己的法力超越同行，法師必須創造更強的咒語和藥水，有人窮其一生埋頭苦苦研究，有人使計從他人口中騙取不傳之秘，同行競爭遂埋下了魔法族群之間的衝突遠因。

不記得從哪一個年代開始，領主們重金聘請魔法師隨軍隊征戰，法師們能夠憑空生火燒燬堅固的城池，也能召喚雷電劈倒高聳的瞭望塔，這些施展魔法的術士比驍勇的戰士更令敵人膽戰心驚；在此同時，每逢敵軍壓境，城主也仰賴自家城裡的魔法師提供魔法的保護，抵禦敵人的魔法攻擊。逐漸地，魔法師同業競爭和軍事戰爭無法切割，統治者透過戰爭奪取土地、資源、以及臣民，而魔法師則乘機奪取同行的魔法祕密。

因此，戰爭變得更加殘酷，也更加毀滅。

直到某一天，一場大戰改變了這一切。

起初戰況與往日無異，兩軍在城外的平原短兵相接，分屬不同陣營的魔法師射出的強勁能量在空中碰撞，火星紛飛，轟響不斷，勢均力敵互不相讓。到了某一刻，匯聚的能量突然炸開，戰場上所有還沒倒下的人同時被爆震波打倒在地，灼熱的能量從天而降，穿透盔甲，通過人體，最後消失於大地。有些人從衝擊中恢復，搖搖晃晃站了起來，但有更多的人倒下之後再也沒爬起來。緊接著，在場的魔法師們赫然驚覺到，真言不再回應他們的呼喚，藥水也失去原有的效力，他們再也無法使用法力。

從那一天開始，咒語淪為無意義的胡言亂語，而記載魔藥配方的書籍充其量只是一疊廢紙。魔法師不再是魔法師，「魔法師」變成一個死去的詞彙。

然而，魔法並未從這個世界上消失。

在那場大戰之後，這個國度裡陸續誕生了一批異於常人的人類，這些人不需要吟誦咒語也不需要調製藥水，他們天生就能施展魔法。儘管這些人終其一生只能使用一種魔法，而且威力遠遠不如昔日的魔法師，但這現象成為魔法依然存在於這塊土地上的證明。至於那些生來便擁有特殊能力的人，則被大家稱呼為「被魔法觸碰的人」。

於是，這塊土地上再也沒有魔法師，只有那些被魔法觸碰的人。

 

1.

這是一個沒有月光的夜晚，新月隱沒在漆黑夜空裡的某處，點點星光在遙遠的上方閃閃爍爍。不需提燈便能疾行於夜色之中，光線又不至於太過明亮無法隱匿身形，Erik站在窗邊，面無表情看著籠罩在夜色裡的小鎮，暗暗想道，這真是一個適合刺殺行動的夜晚。

今天上午Erik抵達這個普通的河港小鎮，小鎮居民不過數千，鎮上的街道也不複雜，他背著工具箱在鎮上來回走了幾趟，一面吆喝招攬生意，一面暗暗記住他走過的巷道。Erik是四處旅行的鐘錶匠，每到一處市鎮，他替當地人調校、修理或保養鐘錶賺取微薄的旅費，休息一兩個晚上，然後又動身前往下一個市鎮。鐘錶匠不是個罕見的職業，但在這個國度裡，不必拆解時鐘就能以魔法修復故障機械的鐘錶匠，除了Erik沒聽過第二人，因此他在這一行小有名氣。

日落之前，Erik挑了一間靠近碼頭的旅店投宿。他用魔法修好了擺在大廳裡的古董掛鐘，也為店主人清洗保養他父親的父親傳下來的老懷錶，他換到了在旅店閣樓的安靜小房間過一夜，此外他也得到了晚餐招待，一條新鮮的硬麵包、一片煙燻魚乾、以及一大碗熱騰騰的燉菜湯。

入夜以後，Erik躺到床上，他沒有睡著，只是閉目養神，傾聽鎮上的人聲活動隨著夜色加深逐漸歇息。等到夜深人靜，他才起身下床，換上輕便合身的深色衣褲，最後將藏在工具箱夾層裡那把磨得不能再銳利的匕首插入靴筒裡的皮鞘。

他來到窗邊，俯瞰夜裡的街道，同樣的街道在白晝與黑夜是兩種不同的景色。等到他辨明方位，想清路線，Erik爬出窗戶，站上窗臺，接著他使用魔法從三層樓高的窗口緩緩飄落，輕輕降到地面，幾不可聞的著地聲沒有吵醒任何一位已經入睡的鎮民。

依照心中的地圖，Erik沿著街道快步跑向港口。夜裡的街道瀰漫著一層薄霧，越靠近碼頭，霧氣越濃。儘管如此，Erik仍一眼就認出停泊在碼頭邊的某艘船隻。

他不可能認錯，也不可能忘記這艘船——超過四十公尺的船體，三根直立的船桅，漆成全黑的船身，以及漆在船尾的船名Atoma——當年航行經過他們村子的就是這艘船……

船艙窗口透出黃色的燈光，這段日子裡Erik已經暗中觀察過許多次，他發現船隻停泊在港口時，船主仍留在船上過夜而不是上岸住宿旅店。他躡手躡腳踩上木板搭建的碼頭，霧氣雖妨礙了他清楚看見四周，同時也妨礙了他的敵人清楚看見他。Erik解開繫船纜的繩結，接著他輕輕躍入水中。早春的河面已無浮冰，但河水仍凍得他上下兩排牙齒直打顫。

Erik用魔法抓住放在船艙裡的鐵錨，將Atoma緩緩拖離碼頭，推向河心，順著河水往下游漂去。儘管他的動作盡可能緩慢，但以他對敵人的瞭解，到了這時對方大概已經察覺到情況有異了。他抓住船舷，爬上船，輕巧落在甲板上。

Erik聽到甲板底下傳來說話聲，接著啪的一聲，然後是一陣腳步聲。他抽出靴筒裡的匕首，緊緊握在手裡，雙眼牢牢盯著艙門，屏住氣息，蓄勢待發。

不多時，艙門咿呀一聲打開，有個人提著油燈從底下走了上來。搖曳的黃色火光照亮了那個人的臉孔，如果先前Erik沒有屏住氣息，此刻他也會忘記呼吸。

那個人正是Shaw，Sebastian Shaw，Erik追蹤多年的仇人，也是他今晚的暗殺對象。

Shaw看起來和二十年前沒有兩樣。

_……老天，傳聞是真的，這個鍊金術士不會變老……_

Erik揚起手，射出匕首，才一轉眼銳利的刀鋒已經刺入Shaw的左肩。Shaw的身子一晃，但他沒有倒下，反而猛然轉頭朝向Erik隱身的暗處。

眼見行跡已經暴露，Erik連忙用魔法抓住躺在艙底的鐵錨，使勁揮起。鐵錨衝破艙壁，夾帶許多破碎木板凌空飛來，他使出全力將鐵錨砸向Shaw。

沉重的金屬直接衝向Shaw，在撞擊的那一瞬間，Erik感覺到所有的力量竟然在接觸到鍊金術士身體的剎時之間消失得無影無蹤！

_魔法！那個鍊金術士也有魔法！_ Erik震驚想道。但在他再次發動攻擊之前，鍊金術士抓住鐵鍊，揮舞鐵錨反過來砸向Erik。

Erik急忙用他的魔法抓握金屬，豈料衝擊的力道太強，他無法制止鐵錨飛向他。他的手掌才碰到鐵鍊，額角和胸部已先後被鐵錨砸中。Erik感到胸口一陣劇痛，痛得他忍不住大喊。Erik體內的魔法在生死攸關的緊要關頭自然湧現，如同一張網子罩住他全身，適時阻止了強勁的衝撞力量粉碎他的骨骼和內臟。

多虧了魔法的保護，Erik逃過當場斃命的不幸下場，但沉重的金屬推著他撞上木板船艙，鐵錨上用來抓住河床底部的金屬鋸齒深深咬進他的肩膀和胸膛，將他釘在艙壁。

鍊金術士從容不迫走了過來，他提起油燈，放在Erik的面前，燈光照亮了他滴著河水也滴著鮮血的臉孔。

「啊，是你。」Shaw冷冷哼了一聲，勾起嘴角，露出微笑，「好多年沒看到你了，Erik Lehnsherr，或，我該稱呼你鐘錶匠，Erik the clockmaker？呵，當年你慌慌張張逃走，誰知道現在你又自動送上門？」

Shaw輕鬆寫意拔下沒入他左肩的匕首，在手中把玩銳利的短刀。Erik看到Shaw肩頭的傷口比他預期的還要淺，他明明瞄準了Shaw的心口，匕首卻射偏又刺得太淺，Shaw看似只受到皮肉傷。Shaw伸手摸向Erik的胸口，指尖輕觸泊泊淌著鮮血的傷口，讓他的手指像蘸糖漿一般，覆蓋著Erik的血。「嘖嘖，」Shaw不以為然搖了搖頭，「真是可惜了這些血啊……」

**絕不能被鍊金術士抓住！否則等著他的是生不如死的遭遇！**

****額角的血流入他的眼睛，他幾乎睜不開眼。Erik使出剩下的全部力氣推開鐵錨，想要掙脫，但Shaw一把手掌搭上震動的鐵錨，Erik就立刻動彈不得。

Shaw臉上的笑意更深了，他身體往前傾了一點，湊在Erik的耳邊，輕聲說道：「你以為我想要你的魔法，鐘錶匠？我 _以前_ 的確想要你的魔法，但你……哼，你不值得我大費周章。 **Azazel！** 」

Shaw的最後一個字是響亮的呼喊，驀然提高的音量刺得Erik耳朵嗡嗡作響。

啪！

Erik隱約看到紅色的影子出現在他面前。「送這位鐘錶匠離開。」Shaw冷冷地吩咐新到者。

一隻手搭上Erik的肩膀，牢牢抓住，下一秒他就離開了鐵錨的束縛，有一刻他好像漂浮在空中，緊接著他往下墜落，墜入冰冷的水中。

水灌進Erik的鼻子，他張開嘴卻只喝進更多的水。Erik連忙憋氣，揮動手腳往上划，想趕在沒氣之前浮出水面，但他大量失血的身體虛弱不堪，他的雙手雙腳在冰冷的水中漸漸失去知覺，最後竟完全不聽他的使喚。

他開始往下沉，不斷往下沉。

恐懼、憤怒，他奮力掙扎，想要抓住任何東西，任何能帶著他離開東西，但他什麼都沒抓到。

他繼續下沉，再下沉，直到他吐了出最後一口氣。

_對不起，爸、媽、Ruth、還有其他人，我沒辦法為你們報仇了……_

他的意識越來越模糊，只剩下冰冷和黑暗……

_Erik！_

有個聲音呼喚他的名字，一個他從來沒聽過的聲音。

_**Erik！** _

在Erik完全失去意識之際，他隱約感覺到有個人從後面抱住他，把他從水底往上拉。

「那就是帶我離開這個世界的使者嗎？」這個想法閃進Erik的腦海，而他最後一個想法是：「我終於要加入我的親人了……」

 

2.

Erik睜開眼，發現自己在一個陌生的地方。他聽到叮叮咚咚的聲響，偏過頭，尋著聲音望去，看到窗外掛著一具由長短不一的數根木條組成的風鈴，在微風吹拂下發出柔和的聲音。明亮的光線從敞開的窗戶照入室內，空氣裡有股淡淡的草藥氣味，五步見方的房間裡擺著兩張床，而他正躺在其中一張上面。

他低下頭，看到自己身上蓋著一條灰色的羊毛毯，而他的手臂上包著繃帶。Erik掀開毛毯，他的動作牽動了胸部的傷口，令他忍不住發出吃痛的嘶聲。他的上身赤裸，胸口裹著繃帶，下半身有件鬆垮垮的灰褐色亞麻長褲。

很顯然的，他沒有死。有人救了他。

這是哪裡？

誰救了我？

_……難不成這裡是鍊金術士的巢穴？_

Erik慌忙起身，顧不得傷口傳來的陣陣刺痛，也顧不得酸軟的四肢對他提出的嚴正抗議。他試了一下，他感覺到他的魔法仍在體內，也許他可以跳窗逃走——

「啊，看來你醒了……等等，你在做什麼？別動！你會扯開傷口！」

Erik連忙回頭，看到房門口站著一頭毛絨絨的藍色生物。那隻生物像人類一樣雙腳站立，身上也穿著男性的衣褲，但他全身布滿藍色的毛髮而他的臉孔像是豹子，他臉上還戴了副眼鏡……

就在Erik呆呆愣在原地的短短一秒鐘裡，野獸一躍跳到他面前，銳利的獸爪搭上Erik的肩膀。野獸的動作十分敏捷迅速，但他抓住Erik的力道卻出奇的輕，彷彿怕弄傷他似的。「你最好躺下。」野獸皺眉說道：「要是你把傷口扯開，我還得把你再縫回去。」

等到Erik回過神，會說話的藍色野獸已經抓著他的手肘領著他走回床邊。

Erik瞪著野獸，厲聲問：「你是Shaw的手下嗎？」

野獸一臉茫然，「誰是Shaw？」

Erik繼續瞪著野獸，野獸臉上的困惑神情看似不像裝出來的。要嘛他沒說謊，要嘛他是個說謊高手，不論正確答案是前者還是後者，Erik自知再問下去也沒有結果，於是他改口問道：「是你救了我嗎？」

野獸沒有立刻回答，而是敦促Erik坐到床邊，好讓他彎下腰檢查Erik胸部的傷處。野獸小心翼翼揭開沾著些許血水的繃帶，看到整齊縫合的傷口沒有撕裂，他滿意地點了點頭，然後才開口，「嚴格來說，是Charles救了你。」

「誰是Charles？」

「Charles Xavier，Xavier家族的年輕主人，這一帶的地主。」

Erik搖了搖頭。從沒聽過這個名字，但他會記住這個名字。

「看來你不是本地人。」野獸嘟噥了一聲。他從瓶子裡倒了一杯透明清澈的液體，遞給Erik，「煮過的水。」

Erik接過木杯，這才發現他早已口乾舌燥。他一口氣喝光杯裡的水，野獸又倒了另外一杯再遞給他。「我是Hank，Hank McCoy。」野獸溫文有禮說道：「我是個醫生。」

醫生？

Erik眨了眨眼，好吧，人不可貌相。他以稍慢的速度喝完了杯裡的水，「我是Erik。」

Hank點了點頭，拿走Erik手中的空杯，「你餓了嗎，Erik？廚房裡還有一些午餐剩下的湯，我可以拿過來給你，如果你不想走動的話——」

「不，」Erik連忙說：「我可以走。」他想要趁機觀察這個陌生的環境。

「好吧。」Hank點頭同意。他伸出毛絨絨的粗壯手臂，攙扶著Erik站起來，走出房間。

他們穿過走廊，屋裡乾淨整齊，通風良好，Erik看到樑柱上吊掛著一束一束曬乾的草，推測可能是藥草。固定在牆壁的木板架上擺著許多瓶罐，外頭貼著寫滿密密麻麻小字的標籤，看不到內容物。他們一路走出木屋，Hank關上門，扣上門閂，門邊掛著一塊木牌，上頭漆著代表醫生的柳枝和藥釜的圖樣。

「原來你真的是個醫生。」

「是呀。」Hank微微一笑，「不過，目前你是我唯一的病人。」

「看來你的病人不多？」

Hank聳了聳肩，「不是每一個人都放心讓像我這樣的人為他們治療。」

「你是說，被魔法觸碰的人？」Erik澄清道。Hank的醫術應該不差，他身上妥善處理的傷口就是證明。然而，倘若Erik被送過來的時候還沒失去意識，他一看見醫生是頭毛絨絨的藍色野獸，搞不好他也會嚷嚷著想要換一位看起來更像人類的醫生。

Hank轉過頭，驚訝地看著Erik，「大部分人看到我的第一眼，都會說我是畸形人，而不是被魔法觸碰的人。」

「哦？是那樣嗎？」魔法作用在不同人身上的方式皆不盡相同，有些人的外表因為魔法而改變，有些人被魔法觸碰的證明則隱而不現。

「說我是被魔法觸碰的人，Charles是頭一個。他說魔法形塑了我的容貌和我的肢體，並且用這說詞把我介紹給他身邊的人。儘管認識Charles的人或多或少接受了他的觀點，但陌生人一看到我的長相，依舊認定我是怪物。」Hank低下頭，看著自己異於常人的手掌，然後再抬起頭看著Erik，「你是第二個，Erik，除了Charles之外，才見面就說我是被魔法觸碰的人。」

太陽高掛在他們頭頂的晴空，此刻看來是中午過後不久。屋外一片青翠的草地，抬頭即能看見高低起伏的山丘在不遠處，隔著蔚藍湖水與他們相望。Erik和Hank行走在石子小徑上，前往矗立在湖邊的灰色小型城堡。「這是哪裡？」Erik困惑地問。

Hank告訴他這裡的地名。Erik聽過這座山腳下的湖泊，但他在旅途之中從沒拜訪過這處。這個地點距離Erik最後落腳的河港小鎮大約有兩天的步行路程。

「我昏迷了多久？」

「差不多半天。」Hank回答：「昨晚接近午夜的時候，Charles和Raven把你帶來我的診所。」

Raven，另一個陌生的名字。Erik暗暗把這個名字也記在心中。

看來他在一瞬間移動了大約一百公里。一般人是辦不到這種事的。 _也許有魔法介入其中。_ 他暗暗想道。

這座鄉間城堡的規模不大，位在湖畔地勢較高處，是這一帶最高、最醒目的建築。他們順著小徑來到一堵石牆，Hank推開柵門，扶著Erik走進綠意盎然的庭院，庭院裡種著許多他叫不出名字的花花草草。Hank領著Erik從一扇看似下人進出的簡陋木門走進建築物。

他們在陰涼的走廊上和三個玩耍的小孩擦肩而過，孩子們見到Hank都沒有露出驚訝的神色，看來Hank是城堡裡的常客。Hank帶著Erik一路走進空無一人的廚房，扶著Erik在長桌旁邊坐下，然後他走到不見火苗只有灰燼的爐前，從吊掛在爐上的燉鍋裡舀出剩下的湯，裝在木碗裡，擺到Erik的面前。Erik連忙道謝，毫不氣客拿起湯匙喝了起來。胡蘿蔔和蔬菜燉煮的兔肉湯調味簡單但味道鮮美，Hank又切了幾片麵包遞給他，他把硬麵包撕成小塊丟進碗裡，泡軟了才撈起來吃。

Erik正想向Hank打聽Charles，然而他才抬起頭便看到廚房門口有個小小的身影探頭探腦。那是一名看起來才四、五歲的小男孩，他頂著一頭稻草顏色的短髮，全身皮膚是灰燼的顏色，男孩的眼窩裡閃著兩團紅光。

「嗨，Kevin。」Hank微笑著向男孩打招呼。

男孩怯生生往門邊柱子後方縮了縮。

「Kevin！」

一位紅髮女士出現在廚房門口，「不是跟你說不可以亂跑嗎？」她一面壓低嗓子責備，一面伸手牽起小男孩，然後她對Hank說：「抱歉，Hank，打擾了你們。」她瞥了一眼Erik，又匆匆別開視線。

Erik這才注意到自己依然赤裸著上身。他感到雙頰有點發燙。

「抱歉，我忘了拿衣服給你。」Hank結結巴巴向Erik道歉，然後為他們介紹，「Erik，這是Moira MacTaggert夫人和她的兒子Kevin MacTaggert。夫人，這是Erik，我的病人。」

MacTaggert夫人朝他們分別點頭示意，旋即她牽著小男孩離開。

等待他們的腳步聲遠去，Erik開口問：「MacTaggert夫人是這裡的女主人嗎？」

Hank遲疑了片刻，「某方面而言，是的。名義上的主人當然是Charles，但最近幾年管理城堡裡大大小小事務的，實際上是MacTaggert夫人。她的丈夫去世之後，Charles把他們母子接過來同住，因為她的兒子Kevin……也是被魔法觸碰的人。」

「看得出來。」Erik點了點頭。

「Kevin的魔法……帶給他家人許多煩惱，導致MacTaggert家族不願意承認這名繼承人，而Kinross家族——MacTaggert夫人的娘家——也不歡迎他，最後是Charles告訴夫人，說她和Kevin可以搬來這裡，只要她願意照顧城堡裡收容的孩子。他們有些是失去親人無家可歸的小孩，有些則是因為魔法而被遺棄的小孩。」

「收容這些小孩有什麼目的嗎？」Erik警戒地問。發生在他以及其他人身上的慘劇，一開始都是看似無害的善意舉動……

Hank似乎沒有聽出Erik的疑慮。「每一個人都需要家，不是嗎？」他聳了聳肩，「十年前，我跟著馬戲團巡迴表演，是『畸形秀』的其中一位 _明星_ ——直到我遇見了Charles。當時馬戲團來到鄰近的市鎮，Charles和Raven來看表演。那天晚上表演結束後，他們來到我的帳篷，Charles對我說，白天關在帳篷裡面看書，夜幕低垂後上臺表演，這不應該是我生命的全部。如果我願意，我可以留下來，和他們同住，把他們的家當作我的家，因為每一個人都需要家。」說著，Hank的嘴角浮起一抹笑容，「我被他說服了，還有Raven她……總之，我留了下來。」

Erik不相信事情有這麼單純。

這個Charles救了他，找醫生把他縫起來；這個Charles的城堡裡收容了許多被魔法觸碰的人，但他究竟懷著什麼樣的居心？

Erik的直覺告訴他，其中必定有詐。

「Xavier先生不在嗎？我想要親自向他道謝。」

「今天一大早Charles有事進城去了，大概過幾天才會回來。」Hank回答。

Erik決定在此處多住幾天。一來沒人趕他走，二來Hank堅持他需要休息靜養，現階段不適合遠行。除此之外，Erik想要親眼見見Charles Xavier，搞清楚他是個怎麼樣的人，再決定他到底該向Charles道謝，還是該殺了這位用善意的糖衣隱藏惡毒企圖的人。

受傷那天穿的衣褲送回到Erik的手上，衣物上已無血漬污跡，劃開的布料也已縫補妥當。Erik睡在Hank診所的病房裡，也就是他躺了一晚的房間。

Hank的生活不算忙碌，他清早起床，照顧屋外那片種植多種藥草的小庭園，然後到湖邊提水，回小屋，在爐子上熬煮添加了糖、葡萄乾和牛奶的麥片粥，當作兩人的早餐。為了節省柴火，他們會到城堡的廚房，和廚子以及僕役一起吃午餐和晚餐。Hank最常照顧的是城堡裡收容的小孩在玩耍時跌倒的挫傷，他也會去附近的村子拜訪數名他長期照顧的上了年紀的村民。

Erik通常跟著Hank一起出門，在途中和Hank閒聊，盡可能向Hank以及村人們打聽關於Charles的資訊。

Xavier家族靠著山裡的鹽礦開採致富，據說從湖邊一直到翻過山頭的另一邊都是他們的家產。前一代主人Brian Xavier早在二十多年以前因火災喪生，喪夫後始終鬱鬱寡歡的Sharon Xavier，也在Charles成年後不久即病逝。Charles是Xavier家族現今的唯一後裔，大家都說他是個親切又慷慨的人，從不刁難佃農，也不曾苛待下人，只可惜他經常和盜賊之流來往，在外頭的名聲不太好。

Moira Kinross原本是Charles的未婚妻，但Xavier夫人過世後，Kinross家反悔了，他們質疑這位年輕繼承人的操守，而逐漸枯竭的鹽礦場更令Kinross家族不願意和Xavier家聯姻。雙方達成撤銷婚約的共識，沒過多久Moira就嫁給MacTaggert家族的Joseph。

Xavier家的主人至今依然未婚，理由眾說紛紜。Hank不願意談論八卦，只說他相信Charles有他自己的打算。至於其他的村民，有人說他在不同的城鎮有不同的情人，只想玩樂沒打算成家；但也有人使用隱晦的字詞，暗示原因在於他不喜歡女人；不過更有人斬釘截鐵說，那是因為他對昔日未婚妻難以忘懷，最好的證據就是他在MacTaggert夫人喪夫後陷入困境時伸出援手，願意接納她和她的兒子。

那天傍晚，一位附近的居民神色驚慌來敲診所的門找醫生，Hank提起藥箱跟隨對方急忙離開，留Erik獨自在木屋裡。Erik乘機在房子裡走動，他仔細檢查了這棟小屋，牆壁沒有夾層，地板沒有暗門，房子裡最多的物品是書籍和藥材，乍看之下這個醫生沒有什麼黑暗的祕密。

第三天，Hank的木屋來了一位新客人。中午過後，一名高壯男子從山腳下一路往此處走來。Hank遠遠就看見了那個身影，他對Erik說：「那是Logan，他是附近山裡的獵戶，每隔一陣子就會帶著獵物下山，在我這裡暫住一或兩天。」

Hank似乎很高興見到Logan，獵戶還沒走近，他已經先行走出小屋迎接他。Erik跟在醫生的身邊，看著肩上負著一頭雄鹿的獵戶邁著大步走向小屋。

「唷！McCoy！你看起來氣色不錯。」Logan吆喝著，把扛在肩膀上的鹿放到地上，「Chuck在嗎？」

Hank搖頭，「兩天前他去城裡，有個案子。」

「他一個人去？」

「Raven和他一道去。」

Logan隨口應了一聲，他轉過頭望向Erik，銳利的目光打量他臉上剛結痂的傷口和轉變為紫色的瘀傷，以及手臂上的繃帶，「你的病人？」

Hank點了點頭，「他的名字是Erik。」

Hank走進小屋，把立在後門旁邊的結實矮桌搬到戶外，好讓Logan把獵物從地上移到桌上。「我去廚房拿些東西就過來。」說完，Hank往城堡的方向奔去。Erik猜想Logan可能不只一次來這裡找Hank幫忙處理獵物。

Hank才離開，Logan就先動手了。Erik詫異地看著Logan從手指關節處伸出一隻長長的銳利骨爪，以骨爪當作小刀，先從關節處挑斷雄鹿的四肢，然後戳進軀幹，劃開毛皮，骨爪沿著皮和肉之間，一點一點割開。Logan的動作熟練又俐落，等到Hank提著水桶回來，矮桌上已經有一張剝下的鹿皮。

剝皮的差事Erik幫不上忙，Hank又不敢讓他做重活，於是他只好站在一邊袖手旁觀。不多時，Erik分配到了一項工作，那就是提著裝鹿內臟的水桶走去城堡的廚房，把水桶交到廚子手上。圓臉的廚子興高采烈接了過去，他喚來一位紅髮小女孩，要她帶著Erik去附近採漿果。「只要成熟的、沒有毒的，都可以摘。」廚子給了一個非常模糊的指令。

再一次，Erik發現自己幫不上忙。這一帶的植物他不太熟悉，但那位名叫Jean的小女孩看似知道她自己在做什麼，所以Erik乾脆提著籃子跟在她身邊，隨著她走過灌木叢，看著她把摘下的紅色或黑色果實拋進籃中。

有一回Jean站得比較遠，擲偏了，Erik原以為他來不及把籃子移到剛好能夠接到果實的位置，但那串紅色的果實在半空中不自然地停了片刻，然後才不偏不倚落入籃子。

Erik詫異地看著Jean，那個女孩……

Jean有點緊張瞄了Erik一眼，彷彿她做了不該做的事，害怕受到責罵。Erik趕忙對她微笑，表示他不在意她使用魔法。

又一個被魔法觸碰的人。

Hank、Kevin、獵戶Logan似乎也是，而現在Erik發現Jean也有魔法。

在此之前，Erik唯一一次置身在被魔法觸碰的人聚集之處，就是Shaw囚禁他們的地窖……

等到Erik和Jean帶著裝滿果實的籃子回到廚房，廚房裡飄著香料燉肉的誘人香味。廚子正在桿麵皮，他要Erik晚點帶Hank還有Logan過來吃烤好的肉派。

Erik走回Hank的小屋，他看到矮桌上的鹿已經骨肉分離，陸續有附近居民聽到獵戶下山的消息而過來買一些鹿肉。Hank把切成大塊的肉灑上粗鹽，然後用某種樹皮分別包妥，好讓Logan隔天帶去鄰近市鎮賣給肉販。太陽即將西沉之時，他們三人把剩下的碎肉和大骨帶去城堡的廚房，順便大快朵頤剛出爐的熱騰騰肉派。外頭是烤得酥脆的麵皮，內餡是與辛香料和漿果燉煮的剁碎內臟。Erik把分到的肉派吃個精光，他忍不住納悶，如果這是Xavier家下人吃的食物，那主人平常吃的又會是什麼樣的菜餚？

Logan在Hank的診所住了一晚，隔天一大早他就背起處理過的鹿肉離開，直到日落之後都沒有回來。

這一日Hank的小屋和Xavier的城堡都沒有訪客。

第五天，Erik做了決定，倘若今晚仍等不到Xavier家的主人歸來，明天清早他就要動身離開了。他必須盡快上路，繼續追蹤Shaw的下落。現在Erik只希望他的行李和工具箱仍在河港小鎮的旅店裡，旅店主人還沒把他的衣物和工具變賣換錢。

這天傍晚，Charles Xavier終於回來了。

當時Erik和Hank正在前往城堡廚房吃晚餐的途中，Hank突然停下腳步，回過頭對他說：「Charles和Raven回來了。」

Erik順著Hank的視線望去，卻沒有看到任何人影。他們靜靜站在原地，隔了一會，Erik才看到遠處的道路上有一陣揚起的塵土。他猜想野獸的視覺可能比一般人更敏銳。

這幾天下來Erik一直聽到Charles的名字，直到現在他才終於有機會見到Charles的真面目，為了不明的原因，Erik感到緊張不安。

Hank拜託Erik進去通知MacTaggert夫人，他照做了；MacTaggert夫人聽到Charles回來的消息，看似鬆了一口氣，她請Erik離開時順道去廚房通知廚子，多準備兩位Xavier的晚餐，他也照做了。

Erik從廚房的邊門離開城堡建築，走進庭院，左右張望好一會，卻沒有看到Hank的人影。

正當他納悶Hank上哪裡去的時候，他聽到有人喊了「嘿！」的一聲。

他順著聲音轉過頭，看到一輛驢車停在十幾步之外。有個男子牽著韁繩坐在車上，他朝Erik揮了揮手，接著跳下車，解開繩轡和衡軛，把灰驢的韁繩交到一名上了年紀的男僕手裡，然後他隨手撣了撣衣褲，朝Erik走了過來。

他的衣服不算華麗，比不上城裡的貴族或富商，但衣料和款式一看就知他不是尋常的鄉間農夫或城堡裡的僕役。他看起來大概三十歲左右，個子比Erik稍微矮了一些，他有一頭凌亂的深褐色捲髮，還有一張幾乎可說是漂亮的臉孔，而此時他臉上漾著足以讓Erik融化的燦爛笑容。

Erik不由自主回以微笑，他感到自己因為緊張而加快的心跳似乎又因別的理由再加快了些許。

男子走到Erik面前，笑吟吟望著他，開口說道：「很高興看到你沒事，Erik。」

這一瞬間，Erik臉上的笑容立刻消失得無影無蹤。

在他試圖刺殺Shaw的那個夜晚，他墜入水中、失去意識之前，聽到的陌生聲音就是這個人的聲音。

過去數天偶爾回想起那件事，Erik都以為那只不過是幻覺，在神智不清之際聽到了不存在的呼喊聲。

然而，此刻站在Erik面前的這名男子，他的聲音和那晚Erik失去意識之前聽到的聲音一模一樣。

莫非他是Shaw的同夥？否則他怎麼會知道——

Erik沉著臉，冷冷質問：「為什麼你會在見到我之前就已經知道我的名字？」

 

3.

那名男子悠然自得的神態絲毫沒有受到Erik嚴厲語氣的影響，反之，他臉上的笑容還加深了幾分。

「我和你一樣，Erik，我們都是被魔法觸碰的人。」他舉起戴著黑色皮手套的雙手，「當我用手接觸到別人的時候，我能夠獲悉對方的名字和身分，並且得知對方是否在說謊——我的魔法讓我成為一位優秀的捉賊人，也許你曾經聽過我的名號，Charles the thief-taker？」說著，他脫下手套，舒展手指，挑眉問道：「你想要我示範給你看嗎？」

Erik盯著他，原來他就是Charles。

假設Charles所言屬實，那麼，那晚他把Erik從水裡撈出來，由於他的雙手接觸到Erik，所以他得知Erik的名字，這說得通。

Erik放鬆了一些，也許他錯怪了Charles。「不必麻煩了。」他說。讀心術不是稀罕的魔法，只不過在此之前Erik沒遇過真正的讀心人，自稱擁有讀心術的騙徒倒是遇過不少。「謝謝你救了我。」

「別客氣。」Charles隨口回道，彷彿那僅是舉手之勞。他的視線掃過Erik的臉，然後往下移到肩膀和手臂，「我相信你應該向Hank道謝，他是個好醫生。」他的目光在Erik身上停留的時間超過評估傷勢所需要的。

「他的確是。」Erik點頭同意。Hank野獸般的外表乍看之下雖然嚇人，但他實際上是個靦腆害羞且溫和有禮的年輕人，更不用說他確實是個好醫生。

他的回答似乎讓Charles頗為滿意，後者含笑點了點頭。

Erik回想著剛才Charles說的話，他好奇問道：「你說你是捉賊人？」

「是呀。」

「……我以為捉賊人盡是些招搖撞騙的傢伙。」他老實說道。

Charles哈哈大笑，彷彿不覺得被冒犯，只覺得有趣，「我不否認，我的同行們普遍名聲不怎麼好。」

繁華熱鬧的城鎮裡，熙攘的市集和各式店舖是城裡城外居民們生活中不可或缺的重心，然而在這些商隊往來、人群與金錢匯集之處，通常也是眾多盜賊活躍的地方。旅行在鄉間林道偶爾會碰上攔路打劫的兇狠強盜，在城市裡的暗巷也很有可能會遭遇到，但，置身在城市之中，更常碰上的則是防不勝防的眾多扒手和竊賊。

一般而言，城市都設有守衛隊，衛士們受雇於城主，負責維持城內的秩序，以及保護城市抵禦外來的威脅。儘管追緝盜賊也是守衛的職務之一，但除非已知做案者身分，出動前往盜賊巢穴捉拿犯人，否則守衛隊不會將寶貴的人力浪費在不一定有成果的竊案調查。因此，富人們——或，手邊有些多餘金錢能夠花用的人——則會祭出獎金懸賞竊賊，期望追回（至少一部分）失去的財物。而那些專靠捉拿竊賊領取獎金的人，就是「捉賊人」。然而，捉賊人通常不是什麼正道人士，絕大多數捉賊人本身就是盜賊，由於他們知道應該去哪裡打聽消息，該向誰打聽風聲。據信不少知名的捉賊人都和盜賊有掛鉤，包庇那些給他們好處的盜賊，栽贓陷害其他盜賊或甚至無辜的人。

正因如此，聽到Charles自稱是個捉賊人，Erik不免感到意外。畢竟捉賊不是什麼高尚的職業，他忍不住納悶想道，為什麼一個像Charles這般出身的人，竟然會從事捉賊的行業？

Charles微微一笑，「你好奇為什麼我會當個捉賊人？」

Erik點頭。他猜想大概已有不少人問過Charles這問題。

「我以為理由很明顯。」

「哦？」Erik調侃道：「因為你用雙手去碰別人，就可以打聽到你想知道的消息？」

「大致上是這樣。」Charles順著他的話回道。

「那還真是方便啊。」

「相當實用，可不是嗎？不過，有些時候嫌犯逃得太遠，我還是得大老遠追到人抓回去交差，否則領不到賞金……好了，我相信晚餐的時間到了。」

Charles沒有回答他的問題，但Erik也沒追問下去。

Erik跟在Charles身旁隨著他走回城堡，令Erik有些詫異的，Charles也從邊門進出。Xavier家的主人看似沒什麼架子，不在意排場也不重視禮儀，他還堅持Erik稱呼他Charles而非Xavier先生。

「對了，Erik，有東西要給你。」他領著Erik走到門廳，但那裡什麼都沒有。Charles微微一怔，「喔，」他喃喃說，「抱歉，跟我來。」

Erik疑惑地跟著Charles離開門廳，爬上樓梯，來到三樓。他沒有到過城堡的這部分。現在已接近點燈時分，夕陽餘暉從面向西邊的窗戶照進走廊，Erik發現自己置身在一片柔和的橘黃之中。他腳下的地毯磨損嚴重，狀似陳舊，牆上吊掛許多幅壁毯，在昏暗光線照射下，顏色雖然黯淡但編織的圖樣繁複又細緻，Erik不由得放慢腳步多看兩了幾眼。他聽到Charles低聲自言自語：「天氣回暖了，我應該請人把壁毯收起來……」

走廊的盡頭是兩扇厚重的門板，Charles推開門走進房間，那是一間寬敞的……臥房。

正當Erik納悶為什麼Charles把他帶來不知道誰的臥房，他瞥見 _他的_ 行李和工具箱放在門邊的椅子上。

「不好意思，我沒先說清楚，他們以為這也是我的行李，所以一併拿到我的房間。」

「你怎麼會知道——」要去哪裡拿我的行李？

話沒問完，Erik大致已猜到了答案——當然，Charles又朝他揮舞手指也提供了暗示。

在他們相遇的那晚，Charles到底從Erik身上得知了多少關於他的事？

那個問題的答案令Erik有點好奇也有點不安，他提醒自己，盡量別讓Charles碰到他，因為Charles是個貨真價實的讀心人。

「旅店主人對我保證，他絕對沒有亂翻你的行李也沒有順手摸走值錢的東西。」Charles微笑說道：「我相信他說的是實話。」

Erik瞇起眼，「旅店主人就這樣把我的行李交給你？」

「我說我是你的朋友。」

「他毫不懷疑相信你說的話？」

「我說話很有說服力。」

Erik面無表情瞪著他。

「好吧，其實是我妹妹假扮成『你』，和我一起去旅店拿你的行李。我的妹妹Raven是個易容高手，扮成誰像誰，唯妙唯肖的程度連對方的熟人都不一定能認出來……」Charles的目光越過Erik的肩膀，「嘿，Raven，我們正好談論到妳！」

Erik轉過身，看到一名年輕女子站在門口。她有張討人喜歡的漂亮圓臉，金色捲髮隨意紮在腦勺後，身上的衣服有點邋遢，臉上有著旅行歸來的倦意。她的長相和Charles不怎麼相像，和Erik更沒半點相似之處。

……看來她的易容術十分高明啊。

「終於看到你清醒的樣子了，鐘錶匠Erik。」她微笑說道，接著上上下下打量著Erik——如同她兄長稍早的舉動——「Hank說你恢復的情況很好。」

「托他的福。」Erik有禮貌地回答。

Raven Darkholme，他已經從Hank那裡聽過不少她的傳聞。據說Raven是遠房親戚，幼時失去雙親，從小被Xavier家收養，和Charles情同兄妹。Hank提起她的時候臉上總有藏不住的笑容。

Charles親暱地伸手攬住她的腰，Raven則笑嘻嘻回抱，害Erik感到些許不好意思。

Erik背起行李和工具箱，隨著Charles和Raven下樓，和他們一起來到飯廳。今晚城堡裡所有的人都在飯廳用餐，兩張長桌上擺滿各式菜餚，牆上的火把和桌上的蠟燭將室內照得通明。依照Charles的指示，Erik坐到他身旁，形同他的客人。入座時Erik在心裡悄悄比較了兩張餐桌的菜色，他發現兩邊的食物一樣豐盛，都有麵包、乳酪、烤魚、和濃湯，不過主桌上多了隻烤雞和捲心菜，另一桌只有豌豆和捲心菜。

起初Erik相當不自在，他沒意料到自己竟然會和主人同桌用餐，但他發現Hank很自然地坐在Raven旁邊的位置，他稍微放心了一點。

Charles宣布開動，沒多久飯廳裡就像旅店餐館一般鬧哄哄。Charles替他到了杯酒，他端起杯子一嚐，不是前幾天在廚房用餐時配的麥酒，而是葡萄酒。

毫無預警的，週遭景象突然變了。

他們依然圍坐在長桌旁，但飯廳的牆壁不見了，四周是一片茂密的森林，餐桌擺在林間空地，幾步之外還有一堆燒得正旺的篝火。

Erik眨了眨眼，以為自己喝多了眼花。

這怎麼可能？他只不過喝了半杯酒而已……

「Kevin。」Charles緩緩說道：「讓我們回到原本的地方，好嗎？」

Charles一臉肅穆，沒有半點笑容，他的措詞不失禮貌但語氣透出不容忽視的命令。

Erik轉頭看向男孩，這才發現另一個異象：除了他、Charles、Kevin、Hank、Raven和Jean，其他人全都凍結，四下一片悄然無聲。MacTaggert夫人驚愕地瞪著她的兒子，眼睛眨也不眨，明暗不定的火光照在她表情凝結的臉龐，更添幾分詭異。

下一秒，他們又回到城堡的飯廳，喧囂繼續，彷彿剛才什麼事都沒發生。

但Erik知道剛才 _確實_ 發生了某些事。

MacTaggert夫人的臉色依舊很難看，Charles則皺眉不語好一會，然後才逐漸恢復稍早的笑語。

所以，那就是Kevin讓人煩惱的魔法？

關於Kevin的魔法，城堡裡的人似乎不願意多說，而Hank的口風又緊，所以Erik對Kevin的魔法幾乎一無所知。

Raven說起她和Charles這一趟進城辦案的故事，最初她的聽眾只有Hank，沒過多久主桌旁每一個人都被她生動有趣的話語吸引。在孩子們起鬨之下，每當她的故事出現新人物，她就會用雙手遮住臉再拿開，頃刻間換上一張新的臉孔，並且用新的聲音說下去，逗得孩子們哈哈大笑。

Erik驚訝地看著Raven。 _難道她也是……？_

「對，她也是被魔法觸碰的人。」彷彿察覺到他心中的疑問，Charles湊過來，附在Erik耳旁低聲說：「那是她的魔法，她可以改變自己的容貌和聲音。」

Hank沒有告訴他Raven有魔法，他只說Raven很特別，獨一無二，Erik以為那是談起心上人的心情，沒有細想字詞後頭的涵義。

等等，遠房親戚與否，Raven也是被收養的……

「Erik？」

Erik轉過頭，他的動作太快，而他的耳朵和臉側擦拂過Charles的嘴唇。

他急忙往另一邊退開，有點驚慌地拉開距離，抬起眼，卻看到Charles露出笑容，下意識舔了舔嘴唇。

Charles的眼裡有笑意也有關切，「飯後和我聊一聊，嗯？我相信我能夠回答你的疑問，同時我也有些問題需要你解答。」

Erik頷首。沒錯，他該向Charles問個清楚了。

晚餐結束，眾人將食物掃個精光，最後上桌的甜點也吃得一乾二淨。離開餐桌時，Erik短暫考慮摸走桌上的餐刀當作防身武器，但他旋即放棄了那個念頭，他不希望這個舉動被解讀成敵意，也不希望別人誤以為他手腳不乾淨偷走銀器。他悄悄用魔法試探，發現Charles身上戴著一只懷錶，他相信必要時他可以利用懷錶的金屬牽制Charles。

Charles從牆上取下一把火炬，帶著Erik離開飯廳，走向瞭望塔，順著樓梯盤旋而上，來到塔頂。一路上Erik安靜不語，保持警戒，不時用魔法偵測周圍，儘管他沒發現隱藏的機關或金屬武器，但他仍不敢大意。

夜裡的微風有些寒意，弦月高懸在滿天星斗之間，Charles將火炬插在垛口後方，伸手往外一指，「那天晚上，我們就是在那裡發現你的。」

Erik順著Charles手指的方向看去，他說的是河湖交界處。

「深夜裡的落水聲引起了我的注意。聲音不是很響，但當時我才剛就寢，所以聽到了……讓我不放心的聲音，我決定出去查看。擔心叫醒下人會引起恐慌，所以我打算一個人過去。才跑下樓，Raven也衝了出來，她說她不放心我一個人在夜裡跑到外頭，堅持要和我同行。然後我們發現你沉在水裡，把你拖上岸又發現你大量失血，連忙把你揹去Hank的診所。事後Raven還打趣道，說還好她也跟去了，否則我一個人根本扛不動你。」Charles輕笑兩聲，繼續說：「Hank檢查你的傷勢，說你身上有多處割傷，撞擊的瘀血，不過沒骨折也沒有傷到內臟，血止住後你暫時脫離了危險。

「好了，鐘錶匠，告訴我，為什麼鍊金術士想要殺你？——你有權不回答我，然而，你被丟在我的土地上，我必須問你這問題，也期望你能照實回答。」

火光跳躍在Charles嚴肅的臉上，此刻他看起來十分穩重，和稍早的嘻笑模樣判若兩人。他的聲音蘊涵某種無法形容的力量，他沒有命令Erik從實招來，但他柔和的語調有著難以抗拒的說服力，縈繞在Erik心頭，敦促著他， _沒關係，你可以說出來，可以告訴他，可以相信他，不會有傷害……_

就差那麼一點點，Erik就要一五一十的對Charles交待來龍去脈，但他忍住了。 _不行！_ 他對自己喝斥： _你不能相信他！_

他吸了一口氣，沉著嗓子說：「在我回答之前，我想先問你，為什麼你的城堡裡會有這麼多被魔法觸碰的人？」

Charles眨了眨眼，彷彿Erik的反應不在他意料之中。他端詳著Erik好半晌，然後反問：「在你的家鄉，大家是怎麼看待被魔法觸碰的人？」

「什麼意思？」Erik困惑問道。

Charles長長吁了一口氣，解釋道：「在這裡，被魔法觸碰的人有時候被看作『懲罰』。傳說，昔日的法師們為了奪取魔法知識犯下許多濫殺的罪行，他們受到的懲罰就是失去控制魔力的方法。沒有人知道為什麼我們會獲得魔法，但在我們學會控制魔法之前，我們的魔法經常帶給自己和身邊的人不少困擾，更甚者，釀成大災難。因此，在這一帶，誰家要是生下了被魔法觸碰的孩子，總會招來異樣目光和竊竊私語，說這家人八成做了什麼見不得人的勾當，所以受到了懲罰。尤其在那些獲得了難以控制魔法的人身上，他們的悲劇更加深了這種觀點。你曾經因為你的魔法闖禍或惹上麻煩嗎，Erik？」

「……可以這麼說。」沉吟片刻，Erik才回道。在他的家鄉，大家看待被魔法觸碰的人的方式，和這裡截然不同。Erik和他的家人並未遭到鄰人的白眼，小時候他也沒因自己的魔法惹禍。但他無法否認，害他家人送命的，不是別的正是他的魔法……

「我也是。我的魔法曾經帶給我和我的家人不少苦惱，城堡裡的孩子們也是如此。我經歷過他們正在經歷的，而我希望自己能夠幫上忙，所以我願意讓他們在這裡住下來。不過，我不認為自己是一個慈善家，我傾向把這當作一項投資：現在我照顧他們，將來他們為我工作。一旦他們學到控制魔法的方式，魔法不再是懲罰，反倒是賜福。如果將來你有機會遇到Alex Summers，你就會懂我的意思——自從他加入護送商隊的行列之後，再也沒人敢攔路搶我的商隊。」

原來Charles收容這些孩子的理由是商業利益？

Erik靜靜打量著Charles。他沒有完全相信Charles的說詞，但他相信Charles對孩子們沒有惡意。

「至於我為何會當個捉賊人，我想，那是因為我想要相信我的魔法不是懲罰，我的魔法能夠做些具有正面意義的事。」Charles垂下眼，臉色有些陰鬱，「『捉賊』可能不是什麼高尚的工作，但我的魔法在這一行可以派上用途。我不在乎別人怎麼談論我，說我自甘墮落？還是Xavier家族的財務狀況惡劣，我得從事低賤的工作賺取收入？哼，就讓他們去說吧，反正我樂在其中。」說完，他抬起頭，給了Erik一個稍嫌生硬的微笑，「如何？我解答了你的疑問了嗎？」

Erik回以誠摯的微笑。他覺得Charles……很特別，和他在旅途中遇過的人都不一樣。

看著Charles臉上那抹擠出來的笑容逐漸變成真正的微笑，他不由自主咧嘴一笑。

好了，現在輪到他回答問題了。Erik想了想，問道：「你對『鍊金術士』知道多少？」

「你指的是那些研究魔法的人？」Charles回問。

魔法師隕落之後，昔日的魔法知識並未失傳。有人將失去力量的咒語紀錄在紙上，連同那些失去神奇效力的魔藥配方書籍，一起保存了下來。不是每一本魔法書籍都遭到書頁撕下當作柴火燒掉的命運，陸陸續續有人投入心血研究這些資料，試圖找出重新駕馭魔法的方式。

魔法藥水的知識吸引了研究物質與金屬轉換的鍊金術士，不少鍊金術士設法取得魔藥配方的抄本，試圖用鍊金術的理論和知識研究魔藥的祕密。隨著時間流逝，「魔法」逐漸演變成為神祕難解事物的泛稱——包括鍊金術，在一般人眼中，把廢鐵變成黃金就是一種魔法——鍊金術士在一般人口中，即是「研究魔法的人」。

「那麼，你聽過Sebastian Shaw嗎？」

這個名字多年來始終盤踞在Erik的心頭，但他卻鮮少有機會說出口。他覺得嘴巴和舌尖好像嚐到了苦澀的怪味。

Charles點了點頭，「只聽過他的名字，但從來沒見過他的人……我曾經聽人說，Shaw可能是當今最接近魔法真相的人。」

Erik闔上雙眼，他感到些許暈眩。「你知道的只有一小部分。」

手背上一個輕輕的觸碰。

他睜開眼，看到Charles注視著他，輕聲對他說：「你可以告訴我，Erik，也許我可以幫上忙。」

理智告訴他，Charles幫不上忙，他也不能讓Charles淌這灘渾水，可是……

_不，Charles必須知道。_ 城堡裡有許多被魔法觸碰的人，萬一Shaw把主意打到那些孩子的身上，那就糟了。

_沒錯，Charles必須知道。_

Erik握緊拳頭。

距今整整十八年，他從來都沒有告訴過任何人那段往事。

他深呼吸幾次，整理思緒，穩住情緒，緩緩說道：「我在將近二十年前遇見Shaw。當年，他用的是另一個名字，Schmidt，Klaus Schmidt。他是個鍊金術士，也是個醫生……」

 

4.

他出生在一個鐘錶匠的家裡，是鐘錶匠和他妻子的第二個小孩。幫忙接生的產婆告訴新生兒的父母，Edie和Jakob，他們有了一個健康的男孩，十隻手指、十隻腳趾，該有的都沒缺，不該有的也沒多。

男孩的第一個記憶是全家人圍在他身邊，七嘴八舌談論著，說他的身上有魔法，他是其中一個被魔法觸碰的人。過了幾年，等到男孩比較懂事了，他才從家人口中聽到那個意外的經過：男孩四歲那年的一個夏日午後，他和姊姊Ruth玩捉迷藏，他爬上梯子，躲在閣樓，卻在姊姊遍尋不著認輸的時候，不曉得他絆到雜物還是一腳踩空，男孩失足摔下屋樑。Ruth嚇得目瞪口呆站在原地，雙手雙腳動彈不得，張大了嘴巴但叫不出聲，只能眼睜睜看著弟弟墜落。就在這時，屋裡突然響起一陣叮叮咚咚的震動聲和碰撞聲，然後她看到弟弟毫髮無傷坐在地上，疑惑地望著呆若木雞的姊姊。Edie匆匆忙忙從廚房趕過來，發現她的幼子貌似受到驚嚇但他身上沒有破皮流血的傷口；Jakob也從工作坊現身，說剛剛發生了無法解釋的怪異現象。他們相信男孩是被魔法觸碰的人，他體內的魔法保護他不受到傷害，而他的魔法同時也把廚房的鍋碗瓢盆和鐘錶匠的工作臺弄得一團混亂。

隨著男孩的年紀漸長，他擁有魔法的跡象越來越顯著。他學會使用魔法抓住物體——僅限於金屬物品——餐桌上的刀叉、廚房裡的平底鍋、以及時鐘的機械零件等等。Jakob高興地說，他的兒子天生就適合鐘錶匠這行。Jakob進城工作時，經常帶著兒子同行，把他當成學徒，要他在旁邊仔細看著父親修理和保養鐘錶的一舉一動。

男孩沒有特別喜歡各式各樣的時鐘，對於修理機械也沒特別感興趣，不過，和父親一起進城，意味著他有機會見到新奇的事物，吃到村裡沒有的稀奇食物，因此他十分期待父親帶他進城工作的日子。

男孩十歲的時候，有一天他和父親清早出門，沿著河堤步行前往下游的小城。離開村子不久，他們的目光被一艘船體漆成全黑的奇異帆船吸引。流經他們村子的大河支流很少看到這種形式的船隻，河面上航行的通常只有載運木材的運輸木筏，「大船」幾乎不曾出現過。等到父子兩人抵達小城，他們一眼就看見那艘船尾漆著白色Atoma字樣的黑色三桅帆船停泊在城外的港口，而碼頭上聚集了一小群探頭探腦的城鎮居民。鐘錶匠好奇地上前打探消息，想知道駕駛這艘奇特帆船來到此地的到底是何許人。居民們告訴鐘錶匠，船主人Schmidt自稱是個四處旅行的鍊金術士，今天稍早乘船逆著水流來到小城，一上岸就被城主邀請到城堡裡作客。

鐘錶匠父子進城後直接走向城鎮中心的鐘樓，住在塔裡的看門老人一見到Jakob便隨意揮了揮手，放他們兩人爬上鐘塔。男孩早已被父親告誡不可以用他的魔法干擾塔鐘的運轉，而實際上，他曾經悄悄使用他的魔法抓住金屬機械，只可惜他推不動沉重的齒輪、承軸和砝碼，擒縱裝置看似紋風不動，沒多久他就放棄了那個嘗試。

這一天，起初男孩站在父親身旁，看著他拿起工具這邊轉一下、那邊敲一下，然而過了一陣子，他的注意力漸漸被鐘樓前廣場噴水池旁的一群人吸引。他不時往底下瞄幾眼，好奇那些人為什麼聚集在水池邊？又為什麼不時發出歡呼聲？

Jakob注意到男孩心不在焉，他輕聲喝斥兒子，要他專心點。男孩安分了一會，但沒過多久又故態復萌。於是鐘錶匠告訴他兒子，說他可以離開，但不可以跑太遠。男孩興高采烈衝下鐘塔，鑽進人群。他的個子不高，頭頂只到成人的腰部，站在群眾之中什麼都看不見，所以男孩推擠著別人的大腿，一直擠到最前頭。

他看到半空中有兩道水流漩渦，一名少年以肉眼看不清的高速揮舞著手指，將池水吸到他雙手指尖，然後在空中旋轉形成漩渦。坐在噴水池邊的是一名衣著奇特的中年男子，他目不轉睛看著少年操控水流，不時點頭表示讚許。

男孩認出那個少年，Janos，他和家人住在城外，男孩曾聽說Janos能用魔法改變水流，牽引船隻靠岸停泊；至於另一位奇裝異服的人士，男孩則不認得。

他扯了扯站在他身邊人的褲子，低聲問：「那個人是誰？」

圍觀的居民告訴男孩，那就是鍊金術士Schmidt。Schmidt對魔法很有興趣，願意付錢給被魔法觸碰的人，看他們展示自己的魔法。

Janos停止旋轉手指，水柱嘩啦嘩啦落回水池。Schmidt笑著拍手，在眾人鼓掌歡呼聲之中，他把一枚銀閃閃的錢幣放進Janos的掌心。拿到了獎賞，Janos立刻鑽入人群，消失在人牆裡。

Schmidt抬眼掃視圍觀群眾，提高音量問：「這裡還有被魔法觸碰的人嗎？」

聽到那句，男孩不由自主往前踏了一步。鍊金術士見狀，笑吟吟朝他招手。男孩躊躇不前，不確定他是否該大膽走向那個陌生人。鍊金術士等了一會沒看到男孩行動，他起身離開噴水池，走到男孩的面前。他從懷裡掏出一枚銀幣，對男孩說，只要他表演魔法，他就可以擁有這枚銀幣。

男孩瞪著閃亮亮的銀幣，那比他父親半個月的工錢還要多。他抬起手，用魔法抓住銀幣，從鍊金術士的手裡隔空拿走銀幣。

Schmidt先是微怔，接著哈哈大笑，然後問男孩，他還能用魔法抓住什麼東西？

在鍊金術士的指示下，男孩用他的魔法輪番抓住各種金屬物品，錢幣、戒指、項鍊等等。懷錶和馬蹄鐵似乎是他魔法的極限，至於刀劍則太大也太重，他的魔法揮舞不動。

大量使用魔法耗費了許多體力，一段時間後男孩感到疲憊，可是鍊金術士依然興致高昂，一再鼓勵男孩用魔法抓起更多的物體。正當男孩想要抱怨說他再也移不動的時候，有個僕役裝扮的男子擠過人群，走向他們，嘴裡嚷著Schmidt醫生，說城裡哪個知名家族的誰誰誰邀請他過去，希望他能為臥病多年的親人治病。Schmidt沒有推辭，一口答應了下來。

眼見沒有表演可看了，圍觀的群眾陸陸續續散去。

離開廣場之前，Schmidt從掛在腰間的皮袋裡掏出一個小布包遞給男孩。男孩伸手接了過來，打開一看，發現裡面只有一小塊石頭。

鍊金術士說，這叫做石蜜，一種可以吃的「石頭」，這是他從來自遙遠東方的水手那裡換得的。

男孩把石頭放到鼻子下，好奇地嗅了嗅，然候伸出舌頭舔了舔——那塊石頭竟然和蜂蜜一樣甜！他忍不住驚呼。

鍊金術士呵呵笑著摸了摸男孩的頭，然後隨著傳口信的僕役離開。

男孩又舔了幾下那顆石頭，之後才用布仔細包妥，收進口袋，和銀幣擺在一塊。這麼稀奇的東西，他想要帶回家分姊姊吃，順便跟她炫耀。

他回到鐘塔找父親，告訴他剛剛發生的事，並且向父親展示他表演魔法賺到的銀幣。Jakob驚訝地瞪著兒子，好半晌沒說話。最後他只告訴男孩，把銀幣收好，回去交給媽媽幫他保管。

那天鐘錶匠的工作結束之後，父子兩人離開小城，趕在日落之前回到他們的村子。當晚他是餐桌上的主角，Edie不斷追問細節，但他們父子對神祕的鍊金術士幾乎一無所知，沒有太多的訊息可以回答她。

過了半個月，男孩又隨父親進城，但小城碼頭邊已經不見Atoma的蹤影。打聽之下，他們才得知鍊金術士早在幾天前就已乘船離開了。

男孩沒有忘記鍊金術士Schmidt，但隨著日子一天一天過去，他越來越少回想起那天他在城裡和Schmidt相遇的記憶。

過了大約半年，某天傍晚，Schmidt突然出現在鐘錶匠的家門口。

男孩很高興看到他，而他看似對男孩和他的魔法記憶猶新。Edie邀請Schmidt留在他們家吃晚餐，她道歉說沒有好菜可以招待客人，但Schmidt客氣回道這樣已經很豐盛了，一面說著，他還從輕便的行囊裡翻出一瓶蜂蜜酒，和主人一家分享。那瓶酒讓鐘錶匠夫婦讚不絕口，直說他們從沒喝過這麼香醇的蜂蜜酒。男孩和姊姊也各自分到一小杯。蜂蜜酒喝起來酸酸甜甜的，還有某種香料的辛辣味。男孩覺得蜂蜜酒沒有蜂蜜水好喝，所以他把杯底還剩一口份量的酒杯推給姊姊。

晚餐後，鍊金術士表明來意：他希望男孩能夠當他的學徒，因為男孩的身上有魔法，而他相信男孩的魔法可以在「研究魔法」的領域有所貢獻。

可是Edie和Jakob皆反對，鐘錶匠希望兒子能夠繼承他的衣缽，更不用說夫妻兩人都不放心兒子跟隨陌生的鍊金術士離開。

Schmidt繼續遊說了一陣子，但鐘錶匠夫婦始終沒有改變心意。

最後，Schmidt臉色一沉，「真是可惜，但我不接受拒絕。」他的嘴角浮現一抹令人不寒而慄的冷笑，「我相信時間差不多到了。」

差不多就在這時，男孩開始頭暈目眩。他聽到碰的一聲，看到Ruth往前栽向餐桌，額頭重重敲到桌面但她一聲也沒吭。Edie坐在椅子上，低垂著頭，下巴抵在胸口，好似睡著一般。

Jakob搖搖晃晃站起來，大聲喝斥鍊金術士，質問他是不是在酒裡動了什麼手腳？

鍊金術士笑而不語。

Jakob試圖揮拳攻擊他，但Schmidt隨手一揮，腳步不穩的鐘錶匠應聲倒地。然後Schmidt從容不迫站起身，走到男孩面前，彎下腰，對他說：「好啦，我們該走了。」

男孩想要反抗，可是他的手腳沉重得抬不起，而他的眼皮沉重得睜不開。他隱隱約約感覺到有人把他從椅子上抱起來，扛在肩上，搖搖晃晃走動，但他迷迷糊糊睡去。

等到下一次他睜開眼，男孩驚恐地發現他被關在牢籠裡。他跌跌撞撞走到柵欄前，柵欄的間隙不寬，他的手臂可以伸出去，但無法探出頭。靠近低矮天花板的牆壁開了一道小窗，藉由照進來的光線，他看到陰暗的空間裡有一整排牢房，而他似乎不是唯一被關在這裡的人。

「這是哪裡？」男孩開口問。

沒有人回答。

「這是哪裡？」男孩提高音量再問。

相隔一條走道的對面牢房裡有道黑色人影略微移動，但依然沒有回音。

「為什麼把我關在這裡？」

「我的家人在哪裡？」

「放我回家！」

不論他怎麼吼叫，都沒有人答理他。

男孩用雙手抓住柵欄猛力搖晃，可是堅固的柵欄動也不動；接著他用魔法抓住柵欄，使勁拉扯，儘管鐵條發出了微弱的金屬摩擦聲，但柵欄既沒有變形也沒有移位。

最後，男孩放棄了，筋疲力竭坐倒在地板上的乾草堆。

他休息了一會，恢復體力後又站起來走動。這間牢房比他和姊姊共用的臥房還大，其中三面是石塊和灰泥砌成的堅固牆壁，另一面則是和他腕口一般粗的鐵條打造的柵欄，柵欄上沒有任何一扇門。牢房裡只有一堆乾草，以及一個皮水袋。他拿起水袋，打開塞子，放到鼻子下聞了聞，沒有異味。他喝了一小口，水袋裡裝的是帶有一點苦味的清水，於是他又喝了幾口。之後他感到倦意，靠著牆壁坐下，閉上眼，睡睡醒醒好一段時間。

他聽到沉重的腳步聲，睜開眼，發現窗外的一小片天空已是向晚的橘紅色。拖行的腳步由遠而近，他沒有感覺到特別緊張，只有模糊的好奇和滿滿的倦意。一個人緩步來到柵欄前，彎下腰，放了東西在地上，然後默不作聲轉身離開。等到那人走遠，男孩才鼓起勇氣走過去，他看到柵欄外的地上擺著一個皮水袋、一塊麵包、以及一只盛著湯水的木碗。

對面牢房裡的人移身到鐵欄前，伸手抓起食物，三兩下吃個精光。男孩有樣學樣，伸手穿過柵欄拿取食物。麵包又乾又硬，冷掉的菜湯淡而無味，但飢腸轆轆的他狼吞虎嚥把眼前的食物全部吃下肚。

陽光完全消失，四下一片漆黑，男孩蜷曲著身體，躺在乾草堆上沉沉睡去。

接下來是一段恍惚的日子。地窖裡很安靜，偶爾有咳嗽聲，移動的窸窣聲，但沒有人說話。一天兩餐，分別在日出之後和日落之前，有人會走進地窖，送來麵包、湯、以及更換皮水袋。男孩開始在牆壁上用指甲刻下記號，紀錄這是他被囚禁的第幾天。只不過他經常渾渾噩噩，老是搞不清楚今天他到底刻過記號了沒。

某天晚上，吃完填不飽肚子的麵包和湯，男孩照慣例蜷曲在乾草堆上入睡。突然間他感覺到一陣晃動，他漸漸醒過來，發現自己離開了陰暗的牢房，置身在一個燈火通明的陌生房間裡。他坐在一張堅固的椅子上，雙手分別被粗繩牢牢綁在左右扶手上。他的面前是一張擺了燭臺、羊皮紙、筆和墨水瓶的大桌，而鍊金術士Schmidt倚在桌邊，燭光照亮他興奮又期待的臉孔。雖然男孩不知道接下來會發生什麼事，但他已經嚇得睡意全消。他哀求鍊金術士放他離開，鍊金術士聽了，不置可否偏過頭，接著他從懷裡拿出一枚銀幣放在桌上，要求男孩用魔法移動金屬。

「如果我照你的話做，你會讓我走嗎？」

「或許吧。」

男孩的心底燃起了一絲希望，他打起精神，雙手被縛的他最多只能移動手指，但他仍順利用魔法抓住銀幣。

「很好，很好，不要讓銀幣落下喔。」Schmidt說道。他不知從哪裡取來一柄刀身又尖又細的小刀，把刀刃放在蠟燭火焰上翻來轉去烤了一會，然後他把一只銅盆放到地上，椅子扶手的正下方，接著他用那把小刀刺進男孩的手臂。

男孩痛得大叫，但鍊金術士不為所動，繼續用刀片切開他的手臂。

他附在男孩耳旁，輕聲說道：「如果你想回家，那就好好表現。」

男孩強忍疼痛，集中精神使用魔法，讓銀幣停留在半空中。

有一段時間，房間裡只有他的啜泣聲、鮮血滴落在銅盆的滴答聲、書寫時的細碎刮紙聲、以及Schmidt碎碎唸著他的骨骼和肌肉和血液似乎與一般人沒有什麼不同……

逐漸地，疼痛越來越遙遠，他感覺到最多的只剩下麻木，以及刀片移動時偶爾傳來的尖銳刺痛。他不知道折磨持續了多久，只知道最後他再也沒有力氣了，哐噹一聲銀幣落回桌上。他闔上雙眼，卻發現銀幣和燭火的殘影仍停留在他腦海裡。

等到他恢復意識，他已經回到牢房，躺在地板上，白晝的陽光從小窗照進地窖。

起初他以為那只是一場惡夢，直到他低頭一看，卻發現自己的雙手包著繃帶。

隨著神智越來越清晰，傷處的疼痛也越來越顯著。

「喂，小朋友。」

沙啞聲音來自他對面的牢房。

他拖著身子來到柵欄前，現在他終於看清對面關著的人是什麼模樣了——蓬鬆凌亂的灰黑色頭髮和鬍子糾結在一塊，遮住大半的臉孔讓人無法判斷他到底是老人還是中年人或甚至是年輕人。

男孩驚訝地發現原來地窖裡關著不少人，有男有女，他們全都倚著柵欄鐵條看著他。

大鬍子向男孩道歉，說他們擔心他可能是鍊金術士安插的眼線，所以一開始沒答理他。直到前晚他們聽到他被帶走的聲音，今早天亮後看到牢房裡空蕩蕩不見人影。他們討論了一陣子，儘管沒完全放心這不是鍊金術士的詭計，但他們達成共識，假使男孩又回到這裡，他們不會再忽略他。結果，中午過後，男孩又出現他的牢房。

在他們的要求下，男孩大略說了他遇見Schmidt以及他被囚禁的始末，講到昨晚的經過他仍心有餘悸。說完後，地窖裡一片靜默，過了好半晌，斜前方有個蒼老的聲音開始述說他們被關在這裡的原由。

鍊金術士Schmidt認為昔日的魔藥即是一種「魔法物質」，配製魔法藥水的稀有金屬或藥材本質為魔法的載體；而在魔法師隕落之後，承載魔法的不再是藥材或金屬，而是「被魔法觸碰的人」，他們的身體即是魔法的載體。Schmidt相信這些人的體內有魔法物質，而他想要找到並且取出這些魔法物質。他做了許多實驗， _剖開被魔法觸碰的人_ ，尋找魔法到底存在於他們身體的哪個部位。

他發現他們的身體構造似乎與一般人無異——除了某些被魔法改變外表的人——無法判斷魔法到底藏在何處，於是鍊金術士改變了策略，他沒有丟棄支解的身體，而是保留骨頭、以藥水保存臟器，企圖以這些「魔法物質」調配出具有魔法效力的藥水。前後歷經了許多失敗的實驗，最後鍊金術士不得不做出一個結論，那就是一旦殺死被魔法觸碰的人，魔法似乎隨著載體的生命一起消失。

然而Schmidt並未死心，他繼續做實驗，但至此之後他不再殺死被魔法觸碰的人然後把他們剖開來研究，相反的，他囚禁他們，讓他們活著，當做他的實驗樣本。他照舊切開他們的身體，紀錄他們使用魔法時身體是否產生特殊的變化，並且收集他們的血液調製藥劑。

最後他們告訴男孩，Schmidt不可能放他走——至少在他實驗成功之前不可能。

男孩瞭解到鍊金術士不可能讓他回家，他沮喪了大半天，然後他下定決心，他要逃出去。他相信，只要他能扭彎柵欄，將鐵條弄出一個足夠讓他側身鑽過去的空隙，他就能成功逃離牢房。

大鬍子曾對他解釋過，說大家的食物和飲水裡都摻有某種藥劑，讓他們昏昏欲睡、手腳無力、以及「心情平靜」，所以男孩開始減少喝下肚的冷湯和清水，盡可能讓自己保持清醒。飢渴和傷口的疼痛持續折磨著他，但他沒有放棄計畫。

在夜裡，他或其他牢房裡關的人不時會被帶去Schmidt的實驗室。一開始男孩非常畏懼那些夜晚，但他咬緊牙關撐下去，熬過一次又一次手臂或手指被割開的痛楚。他告訴自己，如果他要順利逃走，他必須觀察環境，而離開牢房正是一個好機會。只不過他老在迷迷糊糊之中被帶離牢房，從沒看過地窖和實驗室以外的地方。

Schmidt的實驗室相當寬敞，一排又一排高度直逼天花板的架子上陳列了書籍、卷軸、以及許多玻璃罐，罐子裡裝著形狀看起來像是大腦、眼球、和心臟之類的東西。男孩忍不住打哆嗦，別開眼不敢多看，擔心自己有一天也會變成浸泡在防腐液體裡的器官。架上擺置的人類頭骨以及各式畸形骨骼令他膽戰心驚，就算他閉上眼、轉過頭，這些影像仍經常出現在他的夢境之中。從那張椅子上，他可以看到實驗室另一端有扇木門，門邊的牆壁上釘著一具巨大的蜻蜓標本，他有時候也會夢到蜻蜓，夢裡那隻龐大的蜻蜓載著他一路飛回他的村子，降落在他們家前院，而他的家人衝出屋門迎接他。

痛苦和專注似乎讓他的魔法越來越強，而他的感官也因為增強的魔法變得越來越敏銳。到後來，他的魔法更能從他的身體延伸到體外，探觸四周的各種金屬。當他閉上眼睛、集中精神的時候，他甚至能感應到地窖裡牢籠的每一根鐵條。

有一天，男孩終於成功弄彎了柵欄，經過將近十分鐘他才費勁把鐵條扳出了一個能夠讓他勉強擠出去的開口。只可惜，他扯動鐵條時發出了太大的聲響，男孩才剛穿過柵欄，一個黑色的人影突然閃現在他眼前，不容分說抬起手往他後腦勺重重一擊，他兩眼一黑，立刻倒地。

當他頭痛欲裂醒來，他發現自己的手腕和腳踝都被浸過油的粗麻繩緊緊縛住。Schmidt出現在他的牢房裡，身旁還站著一名黑衣女子。鍊金術士冷冷說道，若不是擔心他的魔法可能會流失，他會毫不遲疑砍斷男孩的雙手，省得他再搗亂。說完，Schmidt勾住黑衣女子的手臂，下一秒他們兩人從牢房憑空消失。

男孩悵然望著恢復原狀的鐵條，對面牢房的大鬍子告訴他，鍊金術士只不過伸手輕輕一推，彎曲的柵欄便回復到原本的樣子。

男孩企圖咬斷繩子，可是他的下巴都痠了而且兩排牙齒隱隱作痛，依然咬不斷其中一股。繩子上似乎塗了某種藥物，接觸到手腕和腳踝的皮膚又紅又腫，繩子還沒咬斷，他的嘴唇和舌頭反倒腫了起來，又熱又痛。於是他改變策略，坐到牆邊，抬起縛綁的雙手貼上粗糙的牆面來回摩擦，可是在繩子磨斷之前，他先被麻繩扎破了皮。他咬牙苦撐，卻發現繩子碰到破皮的傷口更令他痛苦不堪，最後他躺倒在地上，暫時放棄掙脫束縛。

由於雙手捆在身前，拿取物品尚不成問題，然而腳踝上的綑綁限制了他的行動，他沒辦法像這樣逃走。在能夠忍受的疼痛範圍之內，他盡量破壞那條堅固的繩子，只可惜他的成果十分有限，更不用說傷口的新生皮膚比麻繩纖維還脆弱，他的左右手腕磨破的皮膚從沒完全癒合，傷處經常滲出血水。後來他甚至希望鍊金術士再把他帶去實驗室，寧願他的手被切開也好過繩索不斷摩擦手腕和腳踝，可是Schmidt似乎忘了他一般，地窖裡其他人偶爾被帶走又被送回來，但從來沒輪到他。

就在他逐漸習慣持續疼痛，逐漸忘卻繩子並非他身體一部分的某一天，對面牢房那位消失了一個夜晚隔日清早又現身的大鬍子突然對他說：「喂，小朋友，我帶了東西給你。」

男孩挪到柵欄前，好奇地盯著趴在鐵條後方的大鬍子，然後他感應到了，對方的左手上臂裡頭有一塊金屬。

「昨晚我趁鍊金術士沒注意的時候，偷偷藏起來的……別擔心，這是我的魔法，我受傷復原很快。」

男孩遲疑了片刻，接著心一橫，用魔法抓住金屬，用力扯了過來。那塊金屬撕破大鬍子的手臂，飛過走道，穿越柵欄，最後落入他手裡。他低下頭，看到掌心裡躺著一把沾滿鮮血的溫熱鐵製匕首。他愣愣瞪著匕首，好一會才想到他終於有了銳利的東西可以割斷繩子。他連忙握住刀柄，但不論是正握還是反握都難以施力，最後他用魔法將匕首固定在柵欄間，把手腕的縛綁貼上利刃，沿著刀鋒用力來回擦動，繩索斷裂落地的剎那，他差點高聲歡呼。雙手的束縛一除，他立刻用匕首割斷腳踝的綑綁，然後他才想起他還沒向大鬍子道謝。

大鬍子咧嘴一笑，他告訴男孩，不必道謝，不過，他們 _需要_ 他的魔法。他摸著已經癒合的手臂，向他解釋了他們的脫逃計畫。

男孩聽從建議，他假裝自己仍被綑綁，撕下衣角綁在手腕和腳踝，再把繩索纏繞上去。他不分晝夜鍛鍊使用魔法的技巧，白天他靜靜坐在牢籠裡，控制他的魔法延展，探索四周的金屬，藉由柵欄鐵條判斷每一個牢房的位置；夜裡他勤加練習以魔法揮舞和拋擲匕首的手法，昔日他認為魔法操控金屬只不過是好玩的小伎倆，但現在他一點也不敢鬆懈，因為他瞭解到，他的魔法攸關了這些人的生死。

他已經從前一次的失敗學到了教訓，他沉住氣，不敢貿然行動，等待適當的機會。逃生的希望猶如火種，引燃了求生的決心，在他體內熊熊燃燒。他想著雙親和姊姊，想著他們一定還在等他回家。

終於，他們期盼的機會降臨了——那是一個大雷雨的午後，在轟隆隆的雷響和滂沱大雨的掩護下，男孩甩開繩索，扯開了他的牢籠。他的魔法比過去強了許多，扭彎鐵條比他預期的還要輕鬆，於是他一鼓作氣扯開了地窖裡每一個牢籠。

被囚禁的人穿過扭曲變形的柵欄，聚集在走道上，在幽暗的光線裡，男孩看不清楚大家的容貌，只知道除了他以外還有十一個衣衫襤褸的狼狽人影。

大鬍子走到男孩身旁，拍了拍他的肩膀，然後領著他到走向其中一間牢房。男孩曾經多次感應到這間牢房裡有許多不一樣的金屬，現在他才知道那些金屬分別是鋼鑄的鏈條、手銬、和腳鐐，數種戒具鎖住一名蹲踞在牢籠裡的壯漢。扭曲鋼鐵較為費力，但他仍成功扳開了手銬和腳鐐。壯漢發出了惡狠狠的低吼，把解開的手銬重重往地上重重一摔，他大掌一揮推開男孩，從彎曲的鐵條之間擠出牢房，邁開大步在走道上奔跑。

「快跟上去！他會幫我們開道！」

他們在昏暗的地窖裡跌跌撞撞向前奔跑，雷聲、雨聲、沓雜的腳步聲，他聽到有人說樓梯，然後他一頭撞上前面停下腳步的人，接著他聽到「碰」的一聲，一道光線照了下來，他看到他們在石階底部，樓梯口木門出現了一個人形大洞。

他們一個接著一個爬上樓梯，穿過破碎的門，男孩發現他們置身在Schmidt的實驗室裡。大夥停下腳步，面面相覷，隔了一會又不約而同拔腿就跑。壯漢帶頭，沿著置物架之間的通道跑向實驗室另外一端，前往巨大蜻蜓標本旁邊的木門。這回壯漢沒有撞破門，而是一頭撞上厚實的牆壁，把石牆撞出一個大洞。

男孩跟隨前面的人快步奔向缺口，但接近牆壁時他不自主放慢腳步，瞥了一眼他經常夢到的巨大蜻蜓——

喔老天，那不是蜻蜓，是人類！一個背上長著一雙蜻蜓翅膀的 _人類_ ！她有一張人類的臉孔，有一具人類的身體，她身上穿著白色的薄紗裙，雙手交疊在腹部，翅膀展開，而在她的脖子、手臂、腰、腿，分別有數道鐵環，將她的身體固定在牆上。

他連忙別過頭，不敢再看。他忍不住乾嘔，加快腳步穿過牆上的大洞，只想盡快遠離那具經過防腐處理的人類標本。

壯漢撞破一堵又一堵牆壁，領著他們一路跑出建築，奔入傾盆大雨。

他轉身看了一眼囚禁他們許多時日的場所，山坳裡一座貌不驚人的孤獨堡壘。他忍不住想到，這或許只是一場惡夢……

忽然間，他聽到啪嚓聲，眼角閃過黑色的殘影，然後有人發出慘叫。

「她來了！她追上來了！」

他把匕首緊緊握在手裡，準備應付那個會憑空消失的黑衣女子。但在大雨之中他看不清楚也聽不清楚，而他們一行人在沒有遮蔽的草地裡四散開來，分別往不同的方向逃去。

他跑向樹林邊緣，他們走散了，他不知道其他人逃往哪裡，也不知道自己會遭遇到什麼，他唯一的念頭只有逃得越遠越好。他跑進濃密的樹林，順著緩坡而上，不顧枝椏打在手臂、臉頰和軀幹的疼痛，地上的泥濘和青苔害他滑倒了一次又一次，每次跌倒他都立刻爬起來再往前跑。地勢變了，樹木漸漸稀疏，他發現自己在坡度略陡的溼滑砂礫坡地，而他收不住腳，連滾帶摔滑下坡。雨水打在他頭上臉上，令他幾乎睜不開眼。他隱約看到前方似乎有什麼，他伸手抹了眼睛，就在這時，他到了坡道底端，身子騰空，然後筆直墜落。

驚惶失措之際，他的魔法自然做出反應，減緩了下墜的速度，但下一秒他仍重重摔進水裡。他喝了幾口水，划動手腳，泅水浮出水面。暴雨中的溪流水勢湍急，他抓住一根撞得他手臂發麻的粗樹枝，順著溪水漂下去。

在他耗盡力氣之前，他設法在溪面較寬而水勢稍緩之處游到溪邊的礫石灘。他癱倒在灘上，幾乎沒有體力移動，但稍事休息後，他勉強自己站起來，沿著溪畔往下游走去。

雨勢漸歇，天色漸暗，他又冷又餓，想著今晚大概得夜宿荒野。不管怎樣，荒郊野外好過鍊金術士的地窖，只是不曉得這附近有沒有野獸出沒，倘若夜裡他熟睡時被猛獸一口咬斷咽喉，那可就糟了……正當他胡亂想著，他看到前方有數道裊裊上升的炊煙，知道附近有個村落。他加快腳步往那個方向走去，不到十分鐘，他接近一個看起來不過數十戶人家的小村。

他擔心鍊金術士的手下已經追到這裡，又或者留下線索給後頭的追兵。內心掙扎了一會，他打定主意不要現身。他從一戶人家的後院偷了晾在繩上的衣服，換掉身上的破爛衣褲，然後在林間挖了一個淺坑，把舊衣服埋到土裡。他從另一家人的廚房偷了半條麵包，又用魔法從碼頭邊的小店偷了一些銅板，然後他悄悄登上停泊在港邊的一艘木筏，躲在散發著新砍下木頭氣味的原木和盤繩之間。

他啃完麵包，閉上眼睛，原本打算小睡片刻，但等到他在晃動中醒過來，他發現天色大亮，而且木筏已經離開停靠的碼頭，行駛在河面上。他沒有吭聲也沒有妄動，他繼續躲在暗處，匕首一直握在手中，直到中午過後，木筏停靠在另一個港口，渾身僵硬的他才敢離開藏身處，趁著沒人注意時偷偷溜上岸。

他向碼頭附近的長者打聽這是哪裡，得到的回答是某個他沒聽過的地名。他再打聽他的家鄉在哪個方向又距離多遠，但他只得到模糊的答案。他用偷來的銅板和木筏的船夫交涉，希望他讓他隨行。船夫好奇地打量他，問了他一些問題，而他信口回了連他自己都不相信的話，不過最後船夫仍答應載他一程。

兩天後，他們在一個小鎮靠岸，他問到了明確的方位，揮別了船夫，獨自踏上返鄉的遙遠路途。

一路上他不是步行就是搭船，盤纏沒了就用魔法再偷，遇上威脅時他就亮出匕首抵禦，十天半月下來倒也平安無事。空閒的片刻他總會想起他的家人，不過他更常想到那些和他一起逃出地窖但走散的人。他納悶他們的下落，暗暗希望他們也和他一樣順利脫逃，各自在返家的路上。他不免感到遺憾，因為到最後了他甚至連他們的名字都不知道。

重獲自由的半年之後，他終於回到了他的家鄉，他出生的村子。

既期待又焦慮，他在村外徘徊了十幾分鐘，然後才往他們家的方向走去。

然而，到了他們家的位置，迎接他的竟是一座焦黑的廢墟。

他站在原地，茫然瞪著燒毀的屋舍，過了不知道多久，他轉過身，沿著小徑往下走，敲了看到的第一戶人家的門，詢問鐘錶匠一家的下落。

鄰人狐疑看著他，「你是他們的親戚嗎？」

他本來想表明自己的身分，但轉念一想，他可不希望他回到家鄉的消息傳到鍊金術士耳中。於是他回答，是的，他是Jakob的遠房表親，來這裡拜訪親人。

鄰人嘆了口氣，說，哎呀，你沒聽說嗎？鐘錶匠一家在兩年前死於火災，據說是廚房的爐火沒有完全熄滅，餘燼引燃了柴火，夜裡熟睡的全家人葬身火窟，唉，那真是個悲劇啊。

早在他看到房屋的殘骸時，他已隱隱約約猜到了鍊金術士帶走他的那晚放火燒了他們的房子，只不過他不願意往那個方向多想，不願意想像現實可能有多麼殘酷。鄰人的話使得他的臆測成為事實，令他悲痛欲絕。

他木然問道，鐘錶匠一家葬在哪裡？

依照鄰人指引的位置，他獨自來到村外的墓園，在其中一棵橡樹底下，他找到一列石頭墓碑，他的父親Jakob、他的母親Edie、姊姊Ruth，還有他自己的墓碑。

他坐倒在墓碑前，痛哭失聲。

被囚禁的期間他一直惦念著他要回家和家人團聚，他總以為父母和姊姊會在家裡等著他回來，從沒想過他們已經到了另一個世界，而他有生之年再也見不到他們了。

許久許久之後，他終於止住哭泣。

他胡亂抹去淚水，在親人的墓前起誓：就算走遍天涯海角，他都要找到那位他冒險逃離的鍊金術士，殺了他，為他的家人以及其他遇害的被魔法觸碰的人報仇。

他回到昔日的家，從斷桓殘壁之中挖出還能使用的鐘錶工具，用衣服包好，帶在身邊，然後他頭也不回離開村子，再也沒回去過。

從那一天起，他開始自稱「鐘錶匠Erik」。

※　※　※

火炬的燃油即將燃燒殆盡，火焰在夜風裡時強時弱，閃閃爍爍。

夜色漸深，涼意更濃，他的身體在微風中不斷顫抖，雙臂也起了雞皮疙瘩。Erik盡力維持平鋪直敘的語調，但他克制不了哽咽，說到最後竟然淚流不止。

這是他第一次說起這段往事，他不知道為什麼他會把自己的故事鉅細靡遺告訴Charles，這位他幾乎不認識的陌生人。

Charles本來輕輕握著Erik的手臂，猶如給予他力量，支持他說下去，而到了後來他伸臂環住Erik的肩膀。當Erik說到鍊金術士反覆切開他的雙手研究內部構造的時候，他更將Erik顫抖不已的雙手納進他的溫暖手掌裡，緊緊握住不放。

Erik沒有把手抽回。

他討厭自己在另一個人的面前如此脆弱不堪，但Charles卻又讓他感到溫暖和安心。他沒有出聲打斷Erik的敘述，沒有追問細節，也沒有溫言安慰，他所做的只有讓Erik感覺到他不是孤單一人，有個懂得他的人陪在他身邊，願意傾聽並且承擔他的哀痛。

Charles抬起手碰了Erik的臉，拭去他臉頰上的淚水。他的動作輕緩，手指順著淚痕，在他的眼角、顴骨、臉頰和嘴角逗留了一會。

毫無疑問的，這是一個親暱的舉動……

Erik抬眼看向Charles，儘管淚水模糊了他的視線，他仍看到Charles的臉上也有滑落的淚水。

他們的身體依偎著彼此，他們的臉幾乎貼在一塊，他呼出的氣息吹在Erik臉上，而Erik吸氣時聞到的都是Charles的味道。他想要更靠近Charles，他的雙眼和他的嘴唇近在咫尺……

_不，不行，_ Erik朦朧想著，Charles沒戴手套，他知道Erik在想什麼……

他想要躲開，想要拍掉Charles的手，生怕Charles讀到他的想法，對他心生厭惡。

但，下一秒，Charles伸手捧住Erik的臉，闔上雙眼湊了過來。

他的雙唇輕輕碰了一下Erik的嘴唇。

極為短暫的接觸如同羽毛一般輕柔，可是Erik卻覺得他嚐到了醉人的烈酒。

他怔怔瞪著鬆開手退開的Charles。Charles的臉上找不到任何一絲厭惡，但也沒有多餘的慾念，而他……他不知道自己該如何反應。

火把瞬間明亮，然後閃爍不定好一陣子的火光終於熄滅，四周陷入黑暗。

他眨了眨眼，雙眼逐漸習慣星光，能夠分辨周遭景物的輪廓，看到Charles仍坐在他身邊離他非常近。他握起Erik的手，「讓我幫你。」Charles的聲音很輕，但語氣相當堅定，「我會幫你阻止Shaw，或Schmidt，或不管他使用的哪個名字。」

_我才不需要你幫忙！_ Erik直覺想要這麼回答，但轉念一想，憑他一個人的力量，他殺不了擁有怪異魔法的鍊金術士。他遲疑了一下，然後問：「你要怎麼幫我？」

「我的消息一向很靈通，而且在城裡的那幾天，我已經請人幫我四處打聽Shaw的下落。另外，我相信我的魔法可以派上用場。」

Erik忍不住哼了一聲，「Charles，沒有冒犯的意思，我知道你的提議是基於好意，然而你的魔法，讀心術——碰觸對方以判斷他說的是不是實話——對我們阻止鍊金術士，似乎幫助不大。」

Charles沉吟了半晌，然後才吞吞吐吐說道：「呃，Erik，抱歉，關於我的魔法，其實我沒有完全告訴你實話……」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）才見面Charles就脫光了Erik的衣褲——不過當時Hank在場，Raven也在場，但她很快就被兄長趕到旁邊去。
> 
> （2）Raven變身成Erik，在Charles的陪同下，前往Erik投宿的旅店拿他的行李和工具箱。店主人沒有多問，他擅自認定Erik勾搭上名聲不算太好的Xavier家繼承人，所以一連兩天徹夜未歸。


	2. Chapter 2

 

5.

一言以蔽之，Charles Xavier是個騙子。

Charles真正的魔法和他對外宣稱的不完全相同——確實Charles是個讀心人，但他不只是個讀心人，他的魔法能夠延伸到體外觸探別人的心靈，因此，實際上Charles _不需要_ 用手觸摸他人即可讀取對方的心思，而他的手套說穿了只是個騙人失去戒心的小把戲。

稍早Charles提及Erik刺殺鍊金術士失敗的那晚，深夜他聽到「讓他不放心的聲音」，引起了他的注意力，他所指的並非遠處的落水聲，而是他聽到了Erik的心靈，知道有人落入湖中溺水。他冒冒失失衝出城堡，奔向湖畔，用魔法在一片黑暗之中找到Erik的位置，呼喊他的名字，潛入水裡把他拖上岸。

「請別大肆宣傳，我有『信譽』要維護。」

最後Charles半開玩笑補上這句。

……所以，數小時前Erik才提醒自己盡量別被Charles碰到，以免他讀取到他的心思，豈不是白費功夫？

這個理解令Erik不太高興，但轉念一想，考量到捉賊人Charles平日打交道的是哪些人，對於自己的魔法留一手總是好的。更何況，Charles的魔法是那晚Erik獲救的關鍵，他找不到理由對Charles生氣。 

「有誰知道實情？」依然，他不禁好奇問道。

「Raven、Hank、和Moira，另外為我工作的人或多或少有察覺到，現在你也知道了。」Charles隨口回答。

他們摸黑離開瞭望塔，Charles一手提著熄滅的火把，另一手輕握住Erik的手肘，偶爾提醒他哪裡該轉彎以免撞牆，以及臺階到了小心腳下。Erik有種怪異的感覺，彷彿他走過這道樓梯無數次，他的雙腳記得每一個石階的高度，他毫不遲疑踏出每一步，一階也沒踩空走到樓梯底端。

這一晚他沒有回到Hank的小屋，而是留在城堡裡。他和Charles回到飯廳，Charles吩咐僕人準備一間客房，直接把Erik的行李送了過去。「早點休息吧，明天我們再來討論關於Shaw的事，嗯？」

Erik點頭同意。Charles給了他一個微笑，輕輕拍了拍他的手臂，然後轉身離去。

一名中年女僕帶Erik爬上樓梯，登上三樓，走進傍晚他來過的走廊。她停在樓梯旁的第一扇門前，推開半掩的房門，欠身讓Erik先進房。她把燭臺擺在床邊的櫃子上，躬身向Erik道聲晚安，她離開時帶上房門，留Erik一個人在房裡。Erik站在門後，聽著下樓的腳步聲消失在樓梯間，然後他才開始打量這個房間。他的第一印象是寬敞、乾淨、空蕩蕩的，地上鋪著地毯，牆上沒有掛飾，房間裡只有一具木櫃，以及一張上方垂掛帷簾的大床。

Erik脫掉外衣，隨意擱在櫃子上。他吹熄蠟燭，躺上床，床單摸起來又細又滑，而他身下的床墊柔軟得詭異。

他躺在黑暗中，想起那個吻。他抬起手，手指碰著自己的嘴唇。他忍不住微笑。當時Charles一定讀到了他的想法，知道他的腦海裡閃過想要親近Charles的念頭，但又擔心Charles對他對他心生厭惡，然後……然後Charles湊過來吻了他。

所以，Charles也對他……？

旋即Erik想起過去幾天來聽到關於Charles的各種流言，他臉上的微笑逐漸淡去。在不同的城鎮有不同的情人、對昔日未婚妻舊情難忘……Erik提醒自己，別陷進去，他只不過是個旅人，僅僅在這裡住上幾天，在Charles的生命裡短暫停留，等到他追查到鍊金術士的下落，他就會離開Xavier的城堡，再度踏上復仇的道路，往後大概不會有機會再見到Charles。

這一晚Erik睡得不好，夜裡他醒來好幾次，翻來覆去才又入睡。隔天一大早起床，他感到脖子和肩膀隱隱痠痛。他穿上外衣，正想要離開房間，門外傳來輕扣聲，一名年輕男僕端著水盆進房，遞上毛巾讓他洗臉。他記得這個男孩，前幾天他們曾經在廚房裡一起用餐，但現在他低著頭伺候Erik盥洗，因為Erik不再只是Hank的病人，而是Xavier主人的客人。Erik不免感到心虛，他沒有顯赫的家世，也沒有傲人的財富，他只是一個剛好被Charles搭救的鐘錶匠。

梳洗後，Erik獨自來到戶外，想要透氣。他猜Hank大概也醒了，考慮著他可以去小屋找那位醫生，像前幾天一樣和他共進早餐。

_啊，Erik，早安。_

Erik連忙轉過身，張望四周。他沒有看到Charles的身影，但他發誓剛才他的的確確聽到了Charles的聲音。

難道這也是Charles的魔法？

_你猜的一點也沒錯。_

……啊，讀心人。

他 _聽到_ Charles愉悅的輕笑，而他的笑聲讓Erik心頭輕了一些。然後一個影像閃過，他不知怎的獲悉Charles目前的所在。他穿過庭園，朝其中一面圍牆走去。遠遠地，他看到低矮灌木叢之間有一座架高的大型禽舍，以及穿著樣式簡單束腰外衣的Charles朝他揮手。他想也沒想，快步走到Charles的面前。

「早安，Erik。昨晚睡得如何？」

Erik本來想要回以客套話，但轉念一想，那傢伙是讀心人，所以——「不太好。」他老實回答：「床墊太軟，我睡不習慣。」

Charles先是微怔，接著呵呵笑道：「我欣賞你的坦率。」

他毫不隱藏喜愛之情的熱切注視令Erik有點慌亂，他別開視線，望向Charles身後的禽舍。「你養獵隼？」他猜測道。他聽過上流人士之間流行馴養鷹隼狩獵。

「不。」Charles搖頭，「這是鴿舍。我們養信鴿。」

嗯，有點意外。不過，除了軍隊，他略有耳聞商人之間也有使用信鴿傳遞消息的。

Charles帶著Erik在庭院裡漫步，問起他旅行的經歷。Erik照實回答。他詫異發現Charles和他的足跡有不少重疊之處，更有幾次他們相差幾天就可能在路途中相遇。等到他們走回城堡，Erik幾乎不再感到拘束或不自在。他和Charles一起來到廚房，廚子已經開始準備中餐的材料，而他們吃了摻水葡萄酒浸泡的麵包片當作早餐。

餐後Charles領著Erik爬上二樓，走進一個堆滿書冊和卷軸的房間。Erik好奇地張望，忍不住想到，這看起來像是某個學者的書房。Charles指著長桌，示意Erik先坐下，然後他走到書架前，嘴上詢問著Erik和Shaw短暫交手時Shaw使用魔法的情況，同時雙眼瀏覽書架，彷彿在搜尋什麼。Erik一面敘說，一面看著Charles從架上抽出一本厚重的書冊，連同一旁的數卷羊皮紙揣在懷裡。等到他說完，Charles走回桌邊，把沾滿灰塵的書籍和紙卷重重往桌上一放，然後坐到Erik身旁。

「嗯，聽起來Shaw似乎能夠化解你的魔法？」Charles皺眉問道。

「……有可能。但我從來都沒遇過這種情況。」

這是近日最令Erik困擾的問題——如果他的魔法在鍊金術士面前失效，他就無法順利殺死Shaw，而目前他仍想不到能夠有效對抗Shaw的策略。

Charles點了點頭。他朝書冊吹了一口氣，灰塵揚起在空中，然後他用衣袖隨意抹了抹封皮。Erik還沒看清書皮上的花體字寫了什麼，Charles已經翻開了封面，泛黃的書頁紙張上盡是又多又密的小字。他不停翻頁，其間數度拿起擺一旁的紙卷，展開，讀了幾行，再回去翻書。

Erik好奇地從Charles的肩膀後方探頭看，他識得的字有限，但足以讓他分辨文字內容是魔法知識。

「為什麼你會有記載魔法的書？」他想起鍊金術士實驗室的藏書，不由得警戒起來。

Charles轉頭看著Erik，他淺淺一笑，他的笑容蘊涵了某種難以言喻的力量，適度安撫了Erik。「這些抄本屬於我父親生前的朋友，Kurt Marko，他也是一名鍊金術士，『研究魔法的人』。Marko收集了許多魔法書籍，他詳細紀錄被魔法觸碰的人獲得的魔法，對照記載在書上的魔咒或魔藥，試圖找出彼此之間的關連性。比方說，我的讀心術在過去是一種相當基礎的魔法，有不少咒語都具有讓施術者洞悉旁人想法的效力；而Raven的變形術也是如此，魔藥書上也常見到能夠改變外表的藥水配方。」他頓了一下，又說：「Marko和Shaw不一樣，我保證——至少，據我所知，Marko從來都沒有進行過那種實驗……」

Erik木然點了點頭。

Shaw令他對「鍊金術士」心懷畏懼，但這些年下來他在旅途中陸陸續續遇過其他的鍊金術士，而他逐漸認清到，Shaw可能是個極端的異數。雖然他不認識Kurt Marko，但他相信讀心人Charles的判斷。

Charles繼續低頭查書，有幾次他停止翻頁，指著書頁上某個咒語，唸出該咒語具備的力量，徵詢Erik的意見。他們費了好些時間才翻完整本書，而Erik認為其中最接近那晚他看到Shaw使用的魔法，應該是某種強大的保護咒，據說曾有數名法師在攻城戰中使用這個咒語擋住了投石機拋射的大石。

最後Charles闔上書本，抬起手揉了揉眼睛，接著轉動脖子和肩膀。他長長吁了一口氣，「我已經有好一陣子沒有翻開這些書了。上一次，應該是為了Kevin……」

Kevin。

Erik把握機會問道：「說到Kevin，我一直很好奇，Kevin的魔法到底是什麼？」

Charles安靜了一會，然後才說：「你聽過召喚術嗎？」

「昔日的法師可以唸咒語憑空召喚出……鬼魂？這一類的？」

「很接近。本質上，召喚術是一種化無形為有形的魔法，而Kevin的魔法很接近召喚術，他可以把『想法』轉化成為實際存在的事物。」見Erik仍一知半解的模樣，Charles繼續解釋：「昨天晚飯時，我們突然從飯廳來到一片樹林裡，你還記得嗎？……那是Kevin的魔法造成的，不過，那並非魔法創造出的幻影，而是以魔法改變的環境，Kevin召喚出整片樹林，在他的魔法能夠涵蓋的範圍裡，原本的存在事物皆被取代，你看到的樹木和篝火，都是真實存在的。」

「……很驚人。」Erik忍不住讚嘆。他從沒見過哪個人擁有這麼強的魔法，能夠憑空召喚出實物。

Charles露出苦澀的微笑，「的確，Kevin的魔法很驚人，但也很難控制。」他深深吸了一口氣，臉上的笑容消失無蹤，而他低聲說道：「Kevin的魔法太強，強到幾乎把他吞噬。我相信你已經注意到他的外表被魔法改變，然而，那不是一個穩定的狀態，他的魔法會持續侵蝕他的身體，最先是皮膚，再來是頭髮，接著是內臟，直到魔法把他的身體燃燒殆盡，然後他……他的靈魂會需要新的身體。」

Charles闔上雙眼，不再說話。

現在Erik終於瞭解為什麼沒有人願意談論Kevin的魔法了。那個男孩獲得的魔法終將殺死擁有魔法的男孩。他回想起Kevin灰燼一般的皮膚、沒有眼球的眼窩、稻草色的頭髮……

等等。Erik猛然想到，Charles敘述的不是 _即將發生的事_ ，而是 _已經發生過的事_ ；最後他說的不是Kevin會被他的魔法殺死，而是「他的靈魂需要新的身體」，難道——

「Charles，我見到的Kevin，不是Kevin的第一個身體，是嗎？」Erik問。他感到喉頭發緊。

Charles依然閉著眼，他輕聲回道：「這是Kevin的第三個身體。」

他們陷入沉默。Erik靜靜看著Charles，後者看起來相當苦惱。

_怪不得有人會把魔法視為懲罰，_ Erik想道。接著他想起那些流言，說Charles對MacTaggert夫人用情之深，願意照顧一個擁有如此棘手魔法又非他親生的孩子……

Charles睜開眼，瞥了Erik一眼，他沒說半句話，但他眼裡的憂愁令Erik感到好像有什麼東西抓住他的胸口用力擠壓。

就算Erik沒有讀心術，他也看得出來Charles的心情非常低落，以及他不想再談論Kevin或MacTaggert夫人相關的話題。於是Erik結結巴巴開口道：「啊，對了，我不知道你有沒有聽過Shaw『不老』的傳聞？……那天晚上我見到他，發現他的容貌和二十年前相差不大。大家相信那是他在鍊金術研究的成果，『延年益壽、青春永駐』，諸如此類。但現在，我有點懷疑，或許那也跟他的魔法有關？」

雖然他轉移話題的方式極為拙劣，但他成功轉移了Charles的注意力。Charles眼裡的憂愁轉為沉思，過了一會，他點了點頭，緩緩說道：「有可能，不過我無法判定。不管怎樣，只要我有機會接近Shaw，我就可以找出他真正的魔法，以及他魔法的弱點。」Charles的聲音不響，但他的語氣裡有著不容忽視的自信。

結果到頭來，Charles的魔法果真如他所言能夠派上用場，而Erik發現他的確需要Charles幫忙。只不過……

「你為什麼會想幫我？」Erik忍不住問，而他沒說出口的問題其實是： _你想要從我這裡得到什麼？_

Charles反問：「你有想過，為什麼你會被丟在這裡嗎？……我沒見過Shaw，不知道他的想法或盤算，但我不相信巧合。昨晚聽了你說的之後，我開始思考，之前我從沒見過Shaw，是否因為他知道我是讀心人，所以他有意無意避開我，以免我發現他做過的那些事？……假設Shaw確實知道我這個人和我的魔法，而他把負傷的你丟在我城堡附近的湖裡，這顯得十分可疑。這個舉動究竟是警告？還是有其他目的？我無法判斷。所以，我認為我應該想辦法接近Shaw，弄清楚他的意圖，確保城堡裡這些孩子不會遭到他的毒手。」

嗯，這說得通。如果Shaw把念頭動到那些孩子身上，Charles無法袖手旁觀。

中午，他和Charles以及城堡裡大多數人都在飯廳裡用餐。午餐的菜色很豐盛，甚至超越昨晚。麵包、乳酪、餐酒、鹽漬豬肉、血腸、烤魚派、洋蔥清湯……等，每道菜都很美味，而且份量十足。

Erik不太清楚有錢人家的生活應該是什麼模樣，所以不曉得Xavier家的財務情況是否如同流言傳的惡劣。就他看到的，雖然城堡裡沒有鋪張也沒有奢華的擺設，家具看似老舊，但Xavier家裡上上下下每一個人都吃得很好。

下午Charles離開城堡，據說去附近視察土地和排解糾紛。他只帶Raven同行，而Raven變身成一個僕役裝扮的高壯男子，用粗啞的嗓音對Erik說：「你別擔心，我會保護Xavier主人。」她眼底閃過一絲調侃，彷彿她看穿稍早Erik質疑Charles單獨出門不怎麼安全，並非表面話，而有更深的關心。

他們離開後，Erik去小屋找Hank。那位醫生坐在屋外看書，他身旁地上擺著攤開晒太陽的藥草。Erik一走近，Hank放下手裡的書，抬起頭向他打招呼。

Erik劈頭就說：「他是讀心人。」

Hank愣了一下才會意過來，「你指的是Charles？」他說：「是的，他是讀心人。」

「為什麼之前你沒告訴我？」

「那不是我該說的。」Hank回答，然後解釋：「如果Charles認為你該知道，他一開始就會向你表明他的魔法。」

「是呀，就像那個手套障眼法。」Erik哼了一聲，往Hank身旁就地而坐。

「……他對你說了？」Hank瞪大了眼，詫異地盯著Erik。

「嗯。」Erik點了點頭。

Hank露出眉頭皺起但嘴角揚起的古怪表情。

「……這是怎麼回事？」

「沒什麼，沒什麼。」Hank連忙擺手。隔了一會，他才吞吞吐吐說道：「就只是……Charles是地主，他的一舉一動本來就是大家茶餘飯後談論的話題。不是每個人都知道你來到這裡的原由，多數人只看到你突然出現在城堡裡，而Charles對你照顧有加，所以……有些閒話已經傳開了。」

閒話？

Erik眨了眨眼，他 _昨天_ 才和Charles見面啊！

他有點好奇那些閒話的內容，但他似乎是八卦的主角，他不好意思多問。

他向Hank打聽鍊金術士Kurt Marko，然而Hank說他不認識Marko，因為他來到Xavier城堡的時候，Brian Xavier和Kurt Marko都已經去世了。

Erik和Hank過了一個悠哉的午後，太陽偏西時他幫Hank把還沒完全晒乾的藥草收進小屋。Hank檢查了他的傷口，滿意地宣布Erik已經恢復得差不多了，而且縫合的傷口沒有新感染。

接近晚餐時他們來到城堡。Charles站在飯廳門口，一見到他們便迎了上來，伸手攔住Erik。Hank低聲嘟囔了兩聲沒人聽清楚的話，閃身先走進飯廳。Charles看起來有些心不在焉，他低聲對Erik說，已經打聽到了Shaw的下落，他就在離這裡不遠的地方，詳情飯後再談。

這頓飯Erik食不知味，他匆匆吃了幾片麵包，喝了幾口湯和酒，菜餚都很美味但他沒什麼胃口。他不敢催促Charles，但Charles留意到他坐立不安。甜點才上桌，Charles就宣布他要先離席，請大家不必在意，繼續用餐。說完，他起身和Erik離開飯廳，留下背後許多道意味深長的注視。Erik覺得臉頰有點燙，如果在別的情況之下他會在意，但現在他只想盡快得知Shaw的消息。

Charles沒有立刻告訴他，而是帶著他迅速走上樓梯，快步走進書房。關上門，他才從口袋裡掏出一張小紙條，遞給Erik。

Erik伸手接下，藉著燭光一看，紙上寫著字母和數字組成的暗號。他把看不懂的字條遞還給Charles。

Charles說：「有人在通往Frost莊園的路上看到Shaw。」

「Frost莊園？」他沒聽過那個地名。

「嗯。Frost莊園離這裡不遠，乘馬車一天就可以到達。Frost是非常富有的家族，他們有廣大的林地和肥沃的耕地，出產上好的麥酒和蜂蜜酒。Frost每年舉辦的春季慶典，更是附近最熱鬧的活動。我想，Shaw在這個時候前去Frost莊園，大概是參加春季慶典。」

「我們也會去，是吧？」Erik連忙問道。

「那當然。」Charles立刻回答，但他的眼裡有幾許憂慮，「不過，我們不必急著出發。慶典在五天後舉行，為期三天，所以我們晚個幾天再動身也不遲。再者，倘若Shaw確定是被魔法觸碰的人，那麼我們需要幫手——Alex和Sean預計這兩天就會回來了，我希望先等他們回來，和他們一起商量再行動，你認為呢？」

Erik的直覺是不顧一切立刻趕過去，但他的理智告訴他，Charles的考量有幾分道理。他克制住衝動行事的念頭，點了點頭，同意Charles的提議。

「只不過，」Charles皺起眉頭，「恐怕我在那裡不受歡迎。」

「因為你來自Xavier家族，卻從事捉賊的行業？」Erik打趣道。

「這個嘛，那的確是其中一個原因。」Charles揉了揉臉頰，一臉尷尬說道：「另一個原因則是……Winston和Hazel——Frost莊園的主人和夫人——他們認為我是個壞榜樣，都是我帶壞了Christian——他們的長子，Frost莊園 _原本的_ 繼承人——他從我這裡學到了……呃，和男孩廝混的行為。」

Erik眨了眨眼，瞪著Charles。

「你的意思是……」 _那個Christian是你的其中一位情人嗎？_

「喔不，不是！」Charles連忙搖手，解釋道：「我母親在世的時候，我們和Frost家族還算友好。我認識Christian，以及他的三個妹妹，Adrienne、Emma、和Cordelia。Christian和我的年紀差不多，算是點頭之交，但說不上有什麼深厚的交情。

「大概六年前，Christian……愛上一位來到他們莊園的吟遊詩人。Winston得知這件事後，他趕跑了那位詩人。不過，他們的感情並未生變，Christian經常離開莊園和他的情人相會。消息傳到Winston耳裡，他怒斥兒子執迷不悟，他們父子大吵了一架，他告訴Christian，假如他再去見那個詩人，他就要和他斷絕父子關係。Christian負氣離開莊園，和他的吟遊詩人結伴一起旅行。然而，過了兩個月，Winston派人把他們抓了回去，他指控吟遊詩人在他們莊園作客的期間偷走了Adrienne的首飾，完全不理會他的辯駁，一口咬定在他身上搜不出贓物是因為他早把首飾變賣換錢了。Christian向我求助，希望我用魔法證明他的情人不是小偷。那時我沒有多想，一口答應了他的請求。所以我前往Frost莊園，在許多人的見證之下，我用雙手碰了那位詩人的手，讀了他的心。」

Charles低下頭，看了一眼自己的手，然後抬起頭注視著Erik，「他不是小偷，Erik，那個吟遊詩人不是小偷。整件事都是捏造的，Adrienne根本沒丟首飾，Winston就只是想找個罪名治吟遊詩人，把他和Frost家的繼承人拆散。我沒辦法透露在那當下我也讀了其他人的心，我只說，『他不是小偷，Adrienne小姐的首飾不是他偷的。』但我看著Winston，讓他知道，我 _知道_ 實情。

「下一件事，就是Frost父子正式決裂，Christian離開莊園，再也沒回去過，而我……我發現我在一夕之間樹立了我不該得罪的敵人，關於我『操守』的負面流言紛紛出籠。那些謠言並非沒有根據，我的某些行為本來就容易引人非議，但我自認沒有外頭傳的那麼不堪。」Charles長長嘆了一口氣，無奈地搖了搖頭，「不過，我不怪Winston。我讀過他的心，知道他的痛苦，他長年以來對身為長子兼繼承人的Christian期盼落空的痛苦。我怪我自己，如果當年我能想到以圓滑的手段處理那件事，是否就能避免Christian和他父親決裂的最壞發展？」

Erik大致瞭解Charles的名聲不好是怎麼一回事了。他忍不住為Charles感到難過，因為Charles是個滿好的人。他或許是個「騙子」，對自己的魔法或其他事物的說詞有所保留，但他待人的態度總是誠懇且友善的。

「對不起，我不知道……」

「嘿，別道歉，那不是你的錯。」Charles擠出一抹微笑。

Erik感到一股強烈衝動，想要把他的手臂環上Charles的肩膀，如同昨晚Charles安慰他時的舉動。

但他沒有。他只是伸出手，輕輕握了一下Charles的手臂。

Charles抬起眼望向Erik。他的眼神非常溫柔，而他對他露出非常真誠的笑容。「謝謝你，Erik。」他輕聲說道。

Erik幾乎無法移開視線，他注視Charles的雙眼，捨不得這一刻結束。

過了許久，Charles打破沉默，「你想要喝點酒嗎？」

「……好。」

Charles不知從哪翻出酒瓶和酒杯，倒了兩杯酒，把其中一杯遞給Erik。Erik好奇地瞪著杯子裡透明的液體，聞起來很香，但不像他們剛才在餐桌上喝的葡萄酒，也不是他較常喝的麥酒。他仰起頭喝了一口，又嗆又辣的液體順著喉嚨而下，接著胸口熱了起來，然後胃裡像是有團火在燃燒。

他錯愕地看著Charles，而Charles笑了，他告訴Erik，這是蒸餾酒。

他們坐在桌旁，一面喝酒一面聊著他們的旅途見聞，以及各自家鄉的風土民情。

過去Erik曾在餐館裡和陌生人喝酒聊天，但他從來都沒有感受過這麼輕鬆、這麼愉快的氣氛。

他暗自希望他有更多的時間可以和Charles一起喝酒聊天。

這天晚上就寢時，Erik發現身下的床墊比起昨晚來得「紮實」。他猜若不是他酒喝多了感官不太靈光，就是Charles請人換過他的床墊。

這一晚他帶著微笑入睡，一夜好眠。

等待Alex和Sean回來的兩天裡，只要Charles有空閒他就會來找Erik，和他在附近散步，或是到人少的地方練習魔法。Erik絲毫不敢鬆懈，他知道自己必須在巔峰狀態才有辦法對抗Shaw。

其餘的時間，Erik也會去Hank的小屋。現在Raven也是診所裡的常客，她經常來找Hank，和他一起外出散步，或是窩在小屋幫他整理書籍手札或藥材。只要她出現，Erik就會避開，他不好意思打擾他們相處的時刻。

他看得出來Hank喜歡Raven，但他同時也看到他們兩人之間社會地位的差異。

他為Hank感到開心，因為Hank和Raven相望時，兩人眼裡的情感是相同的；他為Hank感到難過，因為Xavier家的養女不太可能和村裡的醫生共結連理，遑論他野獸一般的外表。

或許，他和Charles也是如此，所以Charles沒有再提起那個吻，也沒有再做出那晚的舉動。

依然，他的目光經常停留在Charles的身上。

Charles很迷人，親切、溫柔，幾乎每個人都喜歡他，也尊敬他——除了Kevin，那個男孩對Charles有種怪異的敵意。

他喜歡Charles的笑容，溫暖，令人安心，讓他忘記一切。

Charles很特別，和Erik遇過的人都不一樣。當他注視著Erik的時候，他讓Erik感到自己是獨一無二的。

Erik絕望地發現他期待Charles再用手臂環住他，再將嘴唇貼上他的雙唇。

 

6.

儘管Erik沒有親耳聽到那些閒話，但他清楚察覺到週遭的人對待他的態度有所轉變。

在城堡外，附近村民和Erik擦肩而過時，他們通常會回過頭多看他兩眼；在城堡裡，僕役們對Erik依舊客氣，但應對間多了幾分謹慎也多了幾分猜疑；Hank沒有多說也沒有多問，不過Erik和Charles同時出現時，他臉上總會浮現混雜了開心和擔憂的複雜表情；Raven則是突然對Erik非常感興趣，她問了Erik許多問題，好比說這裡和他的家鄉有哪些不同、他在旅途中有什麼值得分享的有趣見聞、或是他對Charles有什麼看法，不過她沒有問起他的家人或他的過去；至於MacTaggert夫人，她對Erik保持了一貫的客套有禮，然而她的眼裡閃著很明顯的防備。

Erik不習慣得到這種注視，但Charles卻像個沒事人，彷彿他對那些閒話一無所知，而他對待Erik的態度和過去幾天大同小異，沒有特別親近他，也沒有刻意疏遠他。

_Charles一定聽到了那些流言蜚語，_ Erik不禁好奇想道，Charles是否總會聽見環繞著他的各種流言？是否總會知曉旁人背著他的紛紛議論？

……如果答案為肯定，那想必不太好受。又或許，Charles早已習慣讀心術帶來的影響，所以他才一副處之泰然的模樣？

兩天後，他們等候的人準時出現了。

灰濛濛的午後，一輛四輪馬車出現在村外的道路，朝向城堡駛來。Erik和剛剛才從村裡回到小屋的Hank一同前往城堡，他們才走到前院，馬車也過了橋，進了敞開的大門，停在城堡前方的空地。載貨馬車漆著Xavier的家族紋章，車上有四個人，其中兩人坐在前面，另外兩人坐在後面堆疊的七、八個木箱上頭。Erik一眼就認出坐在車後的兩人分別是Alex Summers和Sean Cassidy，一頭金髮的結實年輕人是Alex，另一位較高瘦的紅髮青年則是Sean。他聽說他們是Charles非常信任下屬，商隊的事務幾乎交由他們兩人管理，好讓Charles專心當他的捉賊人。

馬車還沒完全停妥，Alex和Sean一前一後跳下車。他們向Hank打了招呼，對Erik點頭問候，Alex一面伸展四肢，一面說道：「Charles說有緊急的事，要我們在路上別耽擱，早點回來。不過你也知道Sean，他總是 _迫不及待_ 回來。」

Alex語氣裡的揶揄令Erik詫異，但Hank臉上的笑容表示他明白Alex的意思。那可能是某種他們才懂的笑話。Sean用力拍了一下Alex的背部，那兩個年輕人笑鬧扭打了一陣子才停手。Sean指揮著僕役把箱子卸下馬車，搬進城堡。Alex和Sean背起各自的行李，一左一右提起一個上鎖的鐵匣。Erik和Hank走在他們兩人後面，他好奇地用魔法感應那個看起來不需要兩個人合力才能搬運的小鐵箱，而他發現箱子裡滿滿都是銀幣。

Erik前去通知Charles，他直覺走向書房，Charles沒事時經常待在那裡。一爬上二樓，他就看到書房的門沒有關。Erik快步走了過去，來到門口，他抬起手正想要敲門，手臂卻停在半空中。Charles在書房裡，但他不是一個人，MacTaggert夫人也在裡頭。他們站在桌前，兩人靠得很近，幾乎鼻子貼著鼻子。Erik聽不清楚他們說話的內容，但他們看起來好像在爭吵。MacTaggert夫人的表情和她刻意壓低的聲音沒能隱藏她的不滿，Charles眉頭深鎖，數度張口欲言卻再再被夫人擋了回去。

Erik本來想要悄悄離開，但Charles注意到了他。

「啊，Erik。」Charles別過臉望向他，他們的視線一對上，溫暖的笑容立刻浮現在Charles臉上。

「抱歉打擾了。」Erik硬著頭皮走進書房，盡可能忽視MacTaggert夫人一臉不以為然。「Alex Summers和Sean Cassidy回來了。」

「好。」

Charles伸手握住MacTaggert夫人的雙手，同時注視著她。他們無聲對望片刻，然後MacTaggert夫人的姿態鬆懈了，最後她點了點頭，擠出一抹虛弱微笑。

他知道剛才Charles用魔法對夫人說話，但他不知道Charles對她說了什麼，而他們……他們兩人看起來很親密。

Erik站在門邊等他們走出書房，看見MacTaggert夫人勾住Charles的手臂，他垂下眼，安靜跟在他們身後，隨著他們下樓。

目前為止，Charles還沒有親口對Erik說過關於MacTaggert夫人的任何事。Erik對夫人的瞭解，全憑他雙眼所見，以及旁人的說詞。

城堡裡的人普遍喜歡MacTaggert夫人——儘管他們普遍畏懼Kevin——大家都說MacTaggert夫人既精明又明理，出身好，對待大家又和氣，該懲處時也會拉下臉訓斥，平心而論是個很稱職的女主人。雖說兩年前Charles接他們母子過來同住，當眾宣布MacTaggert夫人不是城堡的客人而是主人，要求城堡裡的人聽從她的意思行事，惹得大夥頗有微詞，但他們很快便發現MacTaggert夫人遠比已故的Xavier夫人或現任的Xavier主人更懂得如何打理城堡裡的大小事，大夥漸漸接受了她和Kevin。不少人相信Xavier主人遲早會娶她，Kinross家族的Moira，她會從MacTaggert夫人變成Xavier夫人，如同許多年前她原本會冠上的姓氏。

望著Charles走在MacTaggert夫人身邊，挽著她的手臂，Erik心底湧現一股難以形容的莫名失落。他無法解釋為什麼Charles的背影會讓他感到難過。

這天晚餐後，Charles把他們幾個人找進書房，圍坐在桌邊。他先向Alex和Sean簡單介紹Erik，大略交代了他和鍊金術士Shaw的恩怨，以及Shaw可能帶給他們的威脅。Hank和Raven很可能之前就已聽過Charles轉述，他們的表情沒有太大的變化，不像Alex和Sean一臉驚訝。

接下來是非常簡短的討論，Charles只說了他會喬裝混進Frost莊園，試圖接近Shaw，用他的魔法探查那位鍊金術士。在場的人都沒有反對，除了Hank會留下來「看家」——他的外表太醒目，容易引人注意——其餘的人都會和Charles同行。

Charles原本希望Raven留下，擔心她的安全，但Raven卻說：「過去幾年我們一起查案，哪一次不是 _我_ 保護你的？」

她的兄長一時之間無法反駁，他搖了搖頭，不再堅持。他只得再度叮嚀Raven，希望她務必小心，因為鍊金術士可能比他們想像的更危險。

他們決定明天充分休息和準備，後天日出就出發。

討論結束，Alex和Sean先站了起來，說他們一整天趕路也累了，希望早點休息。他們才說完，Raven和Hank也先後起身告退。Raven彎腰親了一下Charles的臉頰，向他道晚安。不到一分鐘，書房裡就只剩下Erik和Charles。

這幾天Erik有不少機會和Charles單獨相處，而他總是喜歡只有兩人的片刻。但現在他只覺得尷尬。於是他也站起身，「時候不早了，我也該休息了。」

他沒有漏看Charles臉上的失望，但Charles只是點了點頭，「晚安，Erik。」

Erik走到門邊，還沒推開門，背後傳來Charles的聲音。

「對了，Erik。」

他轉過身，納悶Charles會說什麼，他希望Erik多留一會陪他小酌？還是……？

「明天，我希望你盡可能詳細地對Alex和Sean解釋Shaw的魔法。」Charles說：「我有些事要安排處理，很可能一整天都不在城堡。」

「……當然好。」

「晚安，Erik。」

「晚安，Charles。」

Erik壓下心底的失望，轉過身離開，走回他的房間。

第二天，Erik一早就沒看到Charles的身影。過去幾天Charles都會在廚房和他一起吃簡單的早餐，但今天只有他一個人。他坐在桌邊靜靜吃著穀物粥，一面自嘲地想著，早已習慣孤獨的他，現在竟然因為沒人和他一起吃早餐而感到寂寞，真是可笑。

中午之前，Alex、Sean和Raven在Hank的小屋外找到Erik，他們在屋外的空地上分別展示各自的魔法。

Alex的魔法和傳說故事中法師的戰鬥方式非常相似，他可以從身體發射出魔法能量，引燃物體。說著，他扭動上身，一道紅色的光圈出現在他的胸口，下一秒光圈脫離他的身體，拋射出去，不偏不倚落在屋外的柴堆，乾燥的木柴立刻起火燃燒。

Hank焦急大吼，連忙提水滅火。火勢不大，很快就被撲滅，但Hank忍不住抱怨，要Alex下次瞄準一點，別燒了他半個月的柴火。

「抱歉啦，老兄。」Alex嬉皮笑臉說道，但他看起來沒有半點歉意。Erik忍不住懷疑Alex瞄準的目標根本就是那堆木柴。

Sean的魔法比較怪異，他會發出高低不同的各種嚇人尖銳怪叫。他的叫聲不只能震碎玻璃或陶器，強勁的聲音甚至連箍桶的鐵圈都為之變形。他一張開嘴，還沒發出聲音，除了Erik以外每個人都已舉起雙手摀住雙耳。起初Erik還質疑他們小題大做，但Sean的叫聲令他頭痛、暈眩、噁心想吐，他才趕緊用手塞住自己的耳朵。不過Sean本人倒是一點也不受影響，看似他對自己的魔法免疫。

Raven的魔法能讓她任意改變外貌和聲音，此外她身手矯捷，徒手近戰的技巧比起一流的傭兵毫不遜色。 _怪不得她說她會保護Charles……_ Erik承認之前他對Raven有所懷疑，但現在他對她另眼相看。

午餐稍事休息，下午他們又聚在一塊，Erik告訴他們他和Shaw交手的經過，以及他和Charles關於Shaw魔法的臆測。

「再強的保護咒術都有其極限。」Hank說：「不論Shaw的魔法有多強，只要攻擊的力量越大，還是有可能破解。」

Erik發現他們想的策略是合力限制住Shaw的行動，好讓Charles能夠順利接近他，用魔法探清楚他的底細。

這應該是Charles讓他們相信的計畫，但Erik的盤算不只如此。

許多年以前，他就已經立誓他要殺死鍊金術士為他的家人報仇，而現在他需要這些被魔法觸碰的人協助他殺死Shaw。

Charles不可能不知道他的決心，但他看似沒有告訴他們Erik真正的意圖。

專心想著對付Shaw的策略，這是一件好事，至少讓他沒有時間胡思亂任何和Charles相關的蠢事。

晚餐時Charles終於現身了。他看起來有點疲倦，臉頰有日曬的痕跡，貌似他白天都在外面奔波。Erik好奇Charles一整天去了哪裡，但他發現自己沒有立場詢問。

食物依舊豐盛，用餐的氣氛依舊熱絡，他看到Sean坐在MacTaggert夫人身邊，和她有說有笑。Erik忍不住驚訝地望著他們的互動，在他暫居此處的近十天裡，他從來沒看過MacTaggert夫人笑得這麼開心——就算她和Charles說話時，也不曾露出這種神情。

他偏過頭，發現Charles也在看著他們。

「他們……？」

Erik不知道該怎麼問才不會失禮，但Charles明白他沒說出口的問題。「喔，是呀。」他點頭回答：「Moira來到這裡的第一天，Sean對她一見鍾情。」

Erik盯著滿面笑容的Charles，詫異問道：「你不介意嗎？」

Charles聳了聳肩，「為什麼我會介意？Sean是個很不錯的年輕人，而且他對Moira和Kevin都很好。如果他能讓Moira開心，我當然也為他們感到開心……只可惜那個年輕人沒有顯赫的家世背景，Kinross家恐怕不會答應。」

「就是因為他的出身，你知道Kinross家不會答應他們，所以你才不介意？」或許他的語氣有點刺耳，但在那個當下，Erik為了不明的原因，對Charles非常不滿。

有人說，MacTaggert夫人至今仍是寡婦，不是因為她還在哀悼亡夫，或Kevin棘手的魔法嚇跑所有的求婚者，而是因為Charles收留他們母子的舉動被外人解讀為求婚，但Kinross家遲遲不肯答應Xavier，他們想要為女兒物色更合適的再婚人選。

Erik親眼見到Charles和MacTaggert夫人關心彼此的模樣，知道他們之間絕非全無感情。現在看到MacTaggert夫人和別人說說笑笑，而Charles說他不介意夫人有其他的追求者，只因為Kinross家不可能同意，彷彿他認定他們不可能有結果，所以他有恃無恐。

Charles愣愣看著Erik，隔了一會才露出恍然大悟的神情。

「喔，Erik。」他輕輕嘆息，「我不介意，是因為……」

他把放在桌面上的手移了過來，手指輕輕碰了一下Erik的手腕，指腹貼著他的皮膚，順著他的手腕關節來回撫摸。

Charles沒有把話說完，但他的意思很明顯——他不介意，是因為他的心思不在她身上，而在Erik身上。

突如其來的示意令Erik驚訝不已，他沒有想到Charles會當眾做出這種親暱的舉動。

Raven的目光往他們倆一瞥，她挑起眉，露出似笑非笑的神色。Erik直覺地想把手往旁邊移開，但Charles張開手握住他的手腕。儘管Charles抓握的力道不強，Erik若要抽開手一定會引起更多的注意，他只好作罷。沒過多久Charles就鬆開手，但在那之前，幾乎主桌旁的 _每一個人_ 都看到他抓著Erik的手腕。

前幾天晚餐後，Erik都會到書房和Charles小酌聊天，然後才回房就寢，但今晚離開飯廳，他直接回到自己的房間。由於明天清早就要動身，他們都決定今夜早點休息。

Erik脫掉外衣，正要吹熄蠟燭，突然間他有了別的想法——

這是最後一晚，明天他就要離開了。不論他的刺殺行動成功或是失敗，Erik知道他都不會再回到這裡。他是個四處旅行的鐘錶匠，如果他順利殺了Shaw，他……會繼續旅行，從一個城鎮到另一個城鎮……或許吧，他從來沒有細想過報仇之後的生活。不論如何，這一刻，他唯一確定的，就是他不想要留下缺憾。不管Charles到底怎麼看待他，就算他只把Erik當作其中一個情人，但他不希望到了生命的盡頭，後悔今夜他沒有行動。

Erik猶豫了一會，最後他下定了決心。他套上外衣，端起燭臺，離開他的房間，沿著走廊一直走到底端那間臥房。地毯吸收了他的腳步聲，他走得很快，不是迫不及待，而是他不想留給自己改變心意的時間。不多時，他已經站在那扇厚重的木門前方。他深深吸氣吐氣，等了一會才推開門板，走進Charles的臥房。

房間裡是明亮的，Charles坐在床沿，面朝著房門，彷彿他知道Erik會過來，而他正在等著他。

_把門鎖上。雖然我不認為還會有人在夜裡走進我的臥房，不過，我想你大概不希望有人打擾吧？_

Charles的語氣裡有滿滿的笑意也有濃濃的調戲，Erik忍不住微笑，他依言扣上門閂，吹熄了自己手裡的蠟燭，然後才轉過身，在Charles的注視下，一步一步走向他。他感到自己的心跳越來越快。

他來到床邊，Charles拉住他的雙手，取過他手裡的燭臺，隨意往櫃子上一擺。他仰起頭望著Erik，露出總能讓Erik忘記一切顧慮的笑容。他輕扯著Erik的手臂，讓他彎下腰，他溫暖的手掌覆上Erik的後頸，然後他灼熱的嘴唇貼上Erik的嘴唇。親吻是帶著刺痛的甜美，Erik幾乎可以感覺到魔法在他們嘴唇和舌頭之間跳動。

Charles拽著Erik往後倒在床上。他抬起手撫摸Erik的臉頰，而Erik發現自己不自覺地把臉頰貼往Charles的掌心。Charles笑了，他的眼神和他的嘴唇一樣熾熱，閃著毫無掩飾的喜愛和慾望。Charles有張漂亮的臉，打從見到他的第一眼Erik就這麼認為，但Charles真正吸引他的不只是他的長相，他的自信、他的談吐、他對待每個人的方式，還有他讓Erik感覺到他不再是孤單一個人……

毫無預警的，Charles翻過身，把Erik壓在底下。他動手脫去Erik的外衣，接著解開他的褲頭，兩三下就把他的衣物全部除去。

在旅途中，Erik曾有幾次遇過他多看了兩眼的人，可是他從來沒有主動接近過任何人，也從來沒有……

Charles突然停住動作。他坐起身，皺眉看著Erik，用微喘的聲音問：「你……希望我停下來嗎？」

「不。」Erik連忙搖頭，他碰了一下Charles的手臂，然後移到他的心口，隔著衣服，他感覺到Charles的心跳和他的一樣快。「就只是……恐怕你得告訴我，我該怎麼做。」他聽過，在餐館或酒館裡，鄰桌客人大聲交談傳進他的耳朵。他知道這種事怎麼進行，但他不知道自己該期待什麼。

Charles眨了眨眼，他低下頭，親了一下Erik的臉頰，「躺著就好。」他附在Erik耳旁輕聲說。

他躺在原處，Charles跨坐在他身上，彎下腰親吻他的嘴唇、臉頰、耳朵、脖子，一連串輕緩的吻讓他感到全身都在燃燒。長繭的指頭或揉或捏他的乳頭，下巴的鬍渣摩擦著他的腹部，又麻又癢的感覺令他忍不住呻吟。突然那雙手緊緊扣住他的腰，他好奇地抬起頭，卻看到Charles朝他咧嘴一笑，低頭把他含進嘴裡。從來沒有感受過的溫熱刺激令他發出近似嗚咽的呻吟，他的反應引來了Charles哼笑，而他喉間愉悅輕笑的振動直接傳到了Erik身上。

他揪住Charles的頭髮，彷彿那是他唯一能抓到的支點。他迷失在陌生又強烈的快感之中，直到那個不陌生的感覺越來越強烈，他想要推開Charles，但他慢了一拍，他直接爆發在他的嘴裡。

等到Erik回過神，Charles伏在他身上，臉埋在他的頸窩，貼在他耳邊喘息，其中一隻手在他自己的褲子裡。他想也沒想，伸手把Charles解開的長褲褪到大腿，探到他胯間，推開Charles的手，用自己的手圈住他的陰莖。

「喔，對，Erik，就是這樣。」

Charles又吻了他。這一回Erik在他的嘴裡嚐到了他自己的味道。

他試著用為自己解決的方式為Charles解決，他的動作有點笨拙，有點不確定，不知道他做的對不對。但根據Charles在他耳邊越來越急促的呼吸和呻吟，以及最後噴灑在他手上和肚子上的精液，他知道他沒有做錯。

Charles整個人壓在Erik身上。有點重，但不至於令他無法呼吸，所以Erik沒有把他推開。他揉著Charles比平時更加凌亂的捲髮，聽著他的呼吸，他覺得很滿足，並且感到罕見的……平靜。

「Erik？」

過了不知道多久，Charles終於出聲。

「嗯？」

令Erik驚訝的，Charles竟然露出 _不好意思_ 的表情。「希望這和你期待的比起來，不至於太過失望。」

Erik的回應是偏過頭吻了一下Charles的臉頰。

和他聽到的或想像的不太一樣，不過……感覺滿好的，比他想像的還要好。

Charles看似鬆了一口氣，他露齒微笑，接著坐起身，脫下卡在大腿的長褲，用那條褲子擦抹他和Erik的身體，最後把長褲隨意往椅子上一丟。他吹熄擺在床邊的蠟燭，然後躺回床上，從背後把Erik摟在懷裡。

_和你想像的不太一樣？_

他親了一下Erik的後頸， _那麼，下一次，我們會做一些不一樣的。_

下一次。

今夜他來到Charles的臥房之前，Erik唯一的想法只有不想留下遺憾，他沒有設想到明天以後又會如何。但現在Charles讓他感覺到，只要他順利報了仇，沒有死在Shaw手下，他和Charles之間有更多可以期待的。

Erik摸著Charles橫在他腰間的手臂，闔上雙眼，沉沉入睡。

 

7.

「讓我搞清楚，你把我找來當 _保姆_ ？」Logan粗聲粗氣說。

「是呀。」Charles面不改色回道。

獵戶雙臂交抱在胸口，不以為然地瞪著Charles。

Logen無禮的態度令Erik相當詫異。一大早獵戶出現在城堡，他大搖大擺走到Xavier主人面前，稱呼他「Chuck」，而「Chuck」對獵戶大喇喇的模樣看似一點也不在意。

「Raven、Alex還有Sean都會跟我離開，只有Hank留下……聽著，Logan，我需要你幫忙，我不知道這一趟會離開多久，也不確定我不在的時候會不會有人乘機摸進城堡，目標不是錢財，而是『被魔法觸碰的人』……要是那種事真的發生了，這些孩子會需要你幫忙，你和Hank，你們得把他們帶到安全的地方。」

Logan又嘟噥抱怨了幾句，但在Charles沒有半點玩笑的嚴肅臉孔之前，最後他還是點頭答應。

他們一行人駕著一輛簡陋的馬車，車上堆著木板箱、木桶和麻布袋，他們全都穿著長度不及膝蓋的短束腰外衣、羊毛短褲、厚重的皮靴，肩上披著灰撲撲的羊毛斗篷，看起來像是趕車去市集的農人。

出發時，氣氛有一點尷尬——精確來說，Erik覺得有一點尷尬——因為今天早上他在Charles的床上醒來， _一絲不掛_ 。

Erik根本沒想到昨晚他會在Charles的房裡過夜，甚至當Charles趴在他身上而他用手指梳著Charles的凌亂捲髮並且不時用嘴唇輕碰他的額角，Erik仍認為稍晚他會溜回自己的房間——或，Charles會要求他離開——但Charles吹熄蠟燭，躺回床上摟著Erik，而Erik……就這麼不知不覺睡著了。睡前他想的不是和Shaw交手的沙盤推演，而是Charles的雙手和嘴唇留在他身上的灼熱。

今早他睜開眼，看到窗外的天空微亮。還沒日出。Erik又想著他應該回到自己的房間，不然每天早上端水進房的男僕會發現他不在房裡。才想著，身旁那個半睡半醒的讀心人翻了個身，一把抱住他，頭枕上他的肩窩，嘴裡嘀咕著無法辨識的低語，然後Erik感到慵懶和滿足飄散在空氣裡。他忍不住摟著Charles的肩膀，親吻他的額頭。Charles發出輕哼，用下巴磨蹭Erik的鎖骨。他們身上都沒有衣物，光裸的肌膚貼著肌膚，沒過多久Erik感覺到自己開始興奮。Charles一定察覺到了，他把膝蓋擠進Erik兩腿間，用大腿摩擦著他的胯下。他稍微張開腿，也用自己的大腿摩擦Charles……

直到敲門聲打斷了他們的動作。

Erik聽到推門的聲響但房門沒有打開，他想起昨晚他上了門閂。

Charles嘆了一口氣，他用嘴唇碰了一下Erik的下巴，然後一骨碌爬下床，直接走去開門。

Erik在床上坐起身，往門邊看去。年輕的男僕見到主人赤身露體打開房門，雖然一臉吃驚但仍鎮靜。他依照吩咐，把水盆和毛巾交給Charles後便關門離去。房門關上之前，他的目光越過Charles的肩膀往房裡看，床邊的帷簾沒有放下，他瞥見Erik坐在床沿，他的表情先是目瞪口呆，接著是恍然大悟。

這下子Erik完全清醒了。

Charles把水盆放到桌上，迅速洗臉、擦拭身體。他們沒有交談，稍早的情慾已經消散。 _今天是出發追蹤Shaw的日子_ ，這個認知驅散了任何想要繼續溫存的念頭。

輪到Erik盥洗時，在一旁的Charles換上鄉間農人常見的裝束，但若靠近仔細看，不難發現他的羊毛外衣和短褲太乾淨，沒什麼污漬也沒怎麼磨損。

等到Erik換好衣服，和Charles一起來到樓下，其他人已經在大廳等候，並且以意味深長的目光注視著他們。Raven甚至在Charles走近時掄起拳頭捶打他的手臂。

……看來他在Charles房裡過夜的消息，似乎不到半個小時就已經傳進了旁人耳裡……

幸運的是，Hank帶著獵戶Logen走了過來，適時化解了這個尷尬的時刻。

待Charles叮嚀交代完，他們先後向Hank、Logan、以及最後一刻出現在大廳的MacTaggert夫人道別，在沒有引起太多人注意的情況下離開城堡，坐上馬車，Alex接過韁繩，駕車出發。馬車順著道路行經近日Erik來回走了幾趟的村子，出村後拐了個彎，沿著河岸往下游的方向駛去。

Raven倚著木桶打盹，Charles則趴在堆疊的木箱上，和Alex以及Sean低聲交談。Erik坐在麻布袋之間，張望四周。大清早路上沒什麼人，但道旁的農田裡不時見到農人的身影，農人們聽到馬蹄和車輪滾動的聲音總會抬起頭朝他們看上幾眼。離開村落行了一小段路，Erik看到一棟醒目的紅棕色磚房單獨立在河邊，屋旁有座隨著水流不停轉動的水車。Erik猜想那應該是磨坊。不過，磨坊蓋在離村落有點距離的地方，似乎不太方便。

「那是造紙廠。」Charles說。他來到Erik身邊，在他身旁坐下。

「造紙廠？」

「嗯。」Charles頷首。他稍稍遲疑了一下，然後才說：「我猜你大概聽過那則傳聞，說我們家族礦場日漸枯竭的傳聞？……嗯，那不是空穴來風，我父親在世的時候，有幾年探勘隧道挖了又挖仍找不到未開採的鹽層，再加上那段時間鹽產量不若往年，礦場枯竭的消息不脛而走。雖然後來幸運挖到了礦藏還算豐富的鹽層，但我父親瞭解到鹽礦終有一天會挖盡。在我六歲的時候，我父親和Kurt Marko出門旅行了大半年，回來後蓋了這間造紙廠，他說這是從東方傳來的新技術，用碎麻布而非羊皮製作紙張。這附近的田地原本就有種植大麻和亞麻，我們向農家收購無法用於紡織的細碎麻纖維，浸泡、搗碎——」

「Charles。」Raven睜開眼，出聲打斷她的兄長，她轉過頭憐憫地看著Erik，「我不認為Erik會想要聽那種無聊的東西。」

「不，我不覺得無聊。」Erik連忙說。他曾聽聞南方的城市興起新式的造紙技術，儘管他對造紙沒特別感興趣，但他一點也不排斥聽到新奇事物的機會。更何況，Charles的聲音和他說話的語調似乎能讓任何「無聊的」話題變得有趣。

Raven搖了搖頭，喃喃說著「隨便你」之類的話。她用手撐起身子，輕輕巧巧躍上裝載貨物的木箱，翻身跳到車前，不偏不倚落在Alex和Sean中間。那兩位年輕人發出驚呼，不約而同往兩邊挪開，讓出一個空位給她。

Charles望著他的妹妹，苦笑著抓了抓頭髮，「Raven似乎認為她在我們面前，我就不好意思對你說些我真正想說的話。」

「哦？」Erik斜了Charles一眼。他不太確定經過了昨晚，Charles和他的相處會有什麼變化，也不確定Charles身邊的人會怎麼看待他。不過，依目前的情況看來，Erik發現他似乎不必太過擔心，他們雖然驚訝但沒有用充滿敵意或蔑視的異樣眼光看著他，而Charles……Charles的舉止雖比私下相處時收斂，但他的神情比起前幾天更添了幾分親暱。

雖然馬車上能坐人的空位不只一處，Charles卻寧可和Erik擠在一塊，肩膀碰著肩膀、手臂貼著手臂、大腿挨著大腿——並不是說Erik對此有任何怨言——Charles繼續剛才的話題，又說了一些關於造紙廠的事，其間數度提及Kurt Ｍarko，說那位鍊金術士幫助他們改進造紙的技術，提升紙張的品質。

Erik好奇問Charles，他父親如何結識鍊金術士Kurt Marko？

Charles則回答，那是因為他們家族的礦場不只出產岩鹽，還有硫磺，而硫磺長久以來被視為一種「魔法材料」，不論魔法師調配藥劑還是鍊金術士的冶煉，都少不了這種物質，因此Kurt Marko循線找上了鹽礦場的主人Brian Xavier，用他的知識協助他們開採硫磺，交換的條件是允許他低價購入這種珍貴的礦產。有了Marko的協助，硫磺為Xavier家賺進了許多銀幣。Marko和Brian很快就從商業夥伴變成至交好友，Brian邀請Marko到他們城堡作客，並且把他介紹給他的家人。Xavier家的人都很欣賞這位學識淵博的鍊金術士，Brian更是慷慨資助他的朋友研究魔法，讓他在城堡長住，並且收集了所有他們能夠找到的魔法書籍。

「Marko對我和Raven的魔法相當感興趣，他相信魔咒和魔藥的力量藉由某種方式進入了人體，所以才有我們這些『被魔法觸碰的人』。Marko……」Charles聲音漸弱，他皺起眉，彷彿想起不愉快的回憶，「我曾經很尊敬Marko，也很喜歡他，因為他對我們都很好，不曾把我們的魔法視為『懲罰』。然而，導致我父親去世的那場火災，卻是他引起的——或說，是他的實驗室發生意外導致那個悲劇……實驗室傳出爆炸聲、起火燃燒的那晚，Marko和我父親都在他的實驗室裡，我父親當場喪生，Marko勉強逃了出來，但他全身都是燒傷，沒撐到天亮也傷重去世……」

「抱歉，我不該問。」

「沒關係，Erik，沒關係。」

Charles看似沒有表面上過得順遂，他告訴Erik的過去似乎有不少不快樂的往事。Erik遲疑了一會，然後抬起手從Charles的背後繞過去，用手臂環住他的肩膀。Charles淺淺一笑，他握住Erik的手，低下頭，在他的手指上留下輕輕的一吻。

接近中午時，他們來到一個小村，村子不大，但村口的旅店頗為熱鬧，才接近便聽到人聲喧譁，屋前的空地停放了數輛二輪或四輪的運貨車，水槽旁邊還繫著幾匹馬和幾頭驢子。

Alex停下馬車，Sean幫忙解開衡轡，然後他們兩人和Raven先行走進旅店，留下Charles牽著馬走向水槽。Erik跟在Charles身後，看著他捲起衣袖，餵馬喝水。他難掩驚訝，這通常是隨從而不是主人的工作，但Charles卻對他說：「我當然喜歡有人服侍，但我總不能每次出門查案都帶著僕人吧？只有我和Raven很容易隱藏行蹤，尤其在某些龍蛇雜處的地方，多帶一個人反倒不妥。所以經過這幾年，我現在還滿習慣在外頭自己動手照顧牲口這一類的事。」

Erik想起Charles的手掌和指尖的繭，也想起他的略微粗糙的手掌和手指貼著他皮膚移動的感覺。Charles挑起眉，嘴角噙著微笑，彷彿他知道Erik此刻在想什麼。趁著四下無人，他摟了一下Erik的腰，手指沿著他的髖骨徘徊。

他們在吵雜的旅店餐館裡吃午餐，一行人擠在長桌旁，吃了店家供應的粗麵包、燉菜湯、渾濁的麥酒，再配上他們自己攜帶的鹿肉乾。Erik習慣這種「粗食」，而和他同行的人一句話也沒抱怨，Xavier兄妹連眉頭都沒皺。

下午他們再度上路，Charles駕車，Erik坐在他身旁，Alex躺在馬車後頭睡午覺，Sean則換上了一件特殊的衣服，左右袖管到腰際縫了兩片厚布，他和Raven爬上路旁一棵高大的椴樹，他張開雙臂縱身躍下。Erik驚訝地看著Sean在墜地之前騰空飛起，如同大鳥一般繞著樹頂飛了幾圈，Raven看準時機，從站立的樹枝上往外一跳，抓住Sean的腳踝，讓他帶著她在空中飛翔。

「那也是Sean的魔法嗎？」

「是呀。」Charles回答：「他能發出人耳聽不到的聲音，聲音的力量強到能把他推到空中。老實說，我還滿羨慕他的魔法。」他注視著空中的身影，一臉嚮往的模樣。

Erik注意到Charles又戴起那雙黑色皮手套，他忍不住問了好奇已久的問題：「Charles，為什麼你要假裝觸碰別人才有辦法讀心？」那晚Charles告訴Erik他真正的魔法，起初Erik不覺有異，但後來他越想越覺得可疑，因為Charles隱瞞的對象包括了城堡裡的人，只有極少數親近的人才知道他真正的魔法。

Charles皺起眉，他偏過頭想了一下，反問道：「假設你在旅途中遇見一個陌生人，你連對方的名字都還不知道，對方卻已經對你的一切瞭若指掌，你會怎麼做，走上前攀談，還是掉頭離開？」

Erik沒有回答。他無法否認Charles說的有幾分道理，倘若一開始他就知道Charles的讀心術不需要肢體接觸，他一定會更加戒備，搞不好他甚至不會主動提起關於Shaw的過往。等等，有沒有可能Charles老早就用他的魔法獲知Erik的過去，卻假裝他毫不知情？……

或許是察覺到Erik的疑慮，Charles微微一笑，說道：「我並不是見到每一個人都用魔法讀取對方的心思，除非必要，我盡可能 _不去_ 讀別人的心。我寧可對他人的內心一無所知。相信我，『什麼都不知道』比『什麼都知道』還要輕鬆愉快許多。

「我的魔法在我年紀還小的時候就出現了，當時我還沒學會分辨什麼是別人說出口而我的雙耳聽見的，什麼又是別人心裡想的而我用魔法讀到的。我……我 _聽到_ 一些我不該知道的事，說了一些我不該說的話，傷害了我最親近的人，搞得知道我有讀心魔法的人都不敢靠近我。直到Kurt Marko給了我一雙手套，對外宣稱我必須用雙手觸摸別人才有辦法讀心，只消我戴上手套就能隔絕魔法觸碰到別人，如此一來，城堡裡的人才又敢正眼看著我。

「……火災發生的那晚，Marko臨終之前，他對我說——好吧，嚴格說來不是 _他對我說_ ，那時他神智還算清醒但傷重無法說話，他看著我，我用魔法聽到 _他想對我說的話_ ——Marko說，『不是每一個人都可以接受真相，而知道真相並非總是最好的。有些時候，適度的忽略和善意的謊言，反倒能讓大家比較好過。你的魔法不是懲罰，Charles，魔法應該是賜福，如同傳說故事講述的，在法師們濫用魔法荼毒生靈以前的時代。』……最後Marko向我道歉，然後，我再也沒聽見他的聲音了……那個時候我還不到九歲，不是很懂Marko的意思，只是把這段話牢牢記住，畢竟這是他的遺言。經過了許多年，發生了許多事，我才逐漸體會那段話。

「Erik，我戴手套的初衷不是讓懸賞的盜賊在我面前失去戒心，而是為了讓我身邊的人不必時時刻刻擔心我讀他們的心。不過，這也有個缺點，那就是替我更衣的男僕或女僕老是戰戰兢兢，怕我得知他們的祕密。」Charles晃了晃手指，輕笑了幾聲，又說：「好吧，還有其他人聽到我是讀心人就退縮了，不希望我的手一碰到他們就知道他們所有的祕密。」

「 _其他人_ ，指的是你以前的情人嗎？」Erik問。他……無法不介意。

Charles不置可否聳了聳肩，「難道你不怕我知道你的祕密？」

Erik倒沒想過這點。近日他想最多的是如何對付Shaw，再來則是Charles不明的心意，至於他的魔法似乎不是Erik最大的顧慮。或許是他心頭始終有其他事物盤踞著，又或許是他自認最大的祕密就是Shaw和他的實驗，而Erik一開始就主動告訴Charles那段往事，所以他不認為還有什麼祕密他害怕Charles會知道。

Charles嘆了口氣，他騰出一隻手握住Erik的手，讓他們手指交握在一起。

「你和我遇過的人都不一樣，Erik。」Charles輕聲說。

Erik忍不住微笑。 _你也和我遇過的人都不一樣，Charles。_

他們安靜了好一會，Erik下意識摸著Charles的手指，模糊想著，如果以後還有機會和Charles結伴旅行，那應該很不錯。

「對了，Erik……」

Erik轉過頭，Charles沒有看著他，他的雙眼凝視著前方道路，他沉吟了半晌才說：「關於我的魔法，還有一件事你應該知道。」

「哦？」

「除了讀心術，我還有另外一個和心靈有關的把戲——催眠術。」

「催眠術？」Erik揚起眉，「你可以讓別人睡著？」

「不盡然是睡著，」Charles解釋：「我可以用魔法對別人說話，說服對方改變心意，或是照著我的意思做某些事。」

Erik回想起初次見面時Charles說過的一句話——「你曾說你『說話很有說服力』，指的就是你的催眠術嗎？」

Charles頷首。

「你有對我使用過催眠術嗎？」他忍不住再問。

「……有。只有一次。」Charles滿臉羞愧，他很快瞥了Erik一眼，又回過頭看著前方道路，「那天晚上我試圖用催眠術說服你告訴我關於Shaw的事。」

Charles這麼一說，Erik立刻想起當時他感覺到一股想要和盤托出的衝動。「啊。」原來那是Charles的魔法造成的？「但你沒有成功。」

「沒錯，我沒有成功。」Charles承認，「我的催眠術通常都會成功，但不是每一次都能夠說服別人。我猜這可能和意志力的強弱有關，或是被魔法觸碰的人或多或少能夠抵抗我的魔法。

Erik猜想他應該生氣。Charles Xavier，如同他先前得到的結論，的的確確是個騙子。

然而，Charles臉上的羞慚卻讓Erik無法對他生氣。

Erik短暫閉上眼，暗暗對自己嘆了口氣。

「那昨晚呢？你有用魔法說服我去你的房間嗎？」他語帶嘲諷問道。

Charles連忙搖頭，「沒有！我保證沒有！我才不會——」Charles沒有把話說完，因為他一轉過頭就看到Erik對他咧嘴微笑。Charles手忙腳亂的模樣令Erik發笑，而他的笑容很快就讓Charles鎮靜下來。他慌亂的神色很快被強烈的愛戀取代，在Erik反應過來之前，Charles突然靠了過來，嘴唇印上他的嘴唇。

一個毫無克制的深吻。Charles的舌頭舔過Erik的嘴唇，撬開他兩排牙齒，深入他嘴裡，追逐他的舌頭。Erik握住Charles的肩膀，用相同的方式回應他的示愛。他幾乎不記得要換口氣或呼吸，也忘記他們此行的目的，更不記得此刻他們人在何處……

馬車一陣晃動，他們各自往後退開了一點，Charles趕緊扯著韁繩把車輪碾到路旁碎石的馬車拉回道路中央。他們兩人對望一眼，同時笑了出聲。

「Charles，如果你有更重要的事，我非常樂意代勞駕車。」

Alex幽幽的聲音從後面傳來，Erik轉過身，看到Alex趴在木箱上，有點無奈地看著他們。

「抱歉，Alex。」Charles嬉皮笑臉說道。

「抱歉。」Erik跟著說。雖然他臉上也有笑容，但他的語氣比Charles的誠懇許多。

不久之後，空中出現了快速接近的黑影。Charles一看就說，Sean和Raven回來了。

Sean在行進中的馬車上方盤旋飛了幾圈，越飛越低，Raven鬆開手跳了下來，接著他也降落在車上。

Raven告訴Charles，今年的慶典依舊很熱鬧。

Erik這才瞭解到，原來稍早Sean和Raven先行飛去Frost莊園探路。

太陽偏西時，他們經過了路旁標示Frost莊園的石頭地標。馬車經過一大片新綠的麥田，行經的道路岔口越來越頻繁，路上也出現了其他的載貨車，全都往同一個方向前進。

馬車進入一個頗具規模的村莊，村裡的道路鋪著石板，寬度足以讓兩輛馬車並排行駛。他們跟著其他牲口或人力拉動的貨車，依序通過村莊，穿過一小片樺木林，整片青翠的草地在他們眼前展開，一座華美的白色城堡矗立在湖中央。

Erik大老遠就看到城堡的屋頂和瞭望塔，知道這座城堡的規模超過Xavier家的小型城堡，但近距離一看仍感到震撼。Chalres指著湖水，對他說，Frost的城堡建造完成後，人力開鑿的渠道從附近的河流引來河水，匯入依照原本地勢再挖深的凹地，形成這座人工湖，做為城堡的防衛。

湖邊的草地搭起了成群的帳篷，他們在第一座帳篷外被攔了下來，一名身穿水藍色短外衣、衣服胸口繡著家族紋章的男子走了過來，他爬上車，拔起木桶塞子聞了聞盛裝的葡萄酒，掀開木箱蓋子翻了翻裡頭的蘿蔔和豆子，打開麻布袋撕了一片煙燻魚乾放進嘴裡嚼了嚼。他和Raven討價還價幾句，敲定後又拿了第二片魚乾塞進腰帶上掛的口袋。然後他指揮他們把馬車移動到其中一個帳篷前，召來兩個也穿著藍色外衣的人，分批把貨物搬下車，數了足夠的銅板交給Raven。

Charles把空無一物的馬車停到樹林邊，那塊空地已經停放了數輛空馬車。一個男孩走了過來，說他們說，他會照顧他們的馬，只要一點酬勞。Raven掏出錢包，把剛剛換得的銅板全數給了那個男孩。

一行人走進帳篷群，Raven在轉瞬間變身成他們剛才見到的藍衣男子，不但五官一模一樣，衣服上的紋飾也絲毫不差。他們依照約定分頭行動，Charles和Erik混進城堡，其他三人則留在外頭。

Charles說，Frost莊園的春季慶典是為期三天三夜的狂歡，今天是第一天，入夜之後才真正開始熱鬧。Erik左右張望身旁的人來人往，喧鬧聲不絕於耳，隔沒幾步就會看到手持木笛或懷抱魯特琴的樂手演奏輕快的曲子，以及吸引了一圈圍觀群眾的雜耍表演。帳篷邊放置一整列長桌，桌上擺著各式食物任人自取，新鮮的水果、麵包、乳酪、烤魚派等，桌旁還有一堆疊得比人還高的酒桶。

他們沒有心情停下來吃吃喝喝看表演，但Charles還是摸來了一只木杯，走到大木桶前倒了半杯酒，嚐了一口後把杯子遞給Erik，「他們的麥酒很棒，你一定要試試……當然，最上等的酒只會出現在主人的餐桌上，不過這已經很不錯了。」

Erik接過杯子，喝了一口。

_喔。_

恰到好處的苦澀平衡了飽滿的香甜，此外還有一股淡淡的水果香味。如果這是麥酒，那他以前喝的到底是什麼？

Charles微笑看他把酒喝完，然後又從另外一個木桶倒了另一杯酒遞給他。

Erik接下酒杯，沒有多想，仰頭喝下一大口。

下一秒，他忍不住打了個哆嗦，把入喉的酒全部吐出來。

他記得這個味道。

在此之前他只喝過一次這種酒，他和家人最後一次共進晚餐的那一夜。

蜂蜜酒中添加的不知名香料獨特的辛辣味勾起了遙遠的回憶，數不清的往事從心底塵封的角落湧了上來，他不由得顫抖。

「Erik？」Charles憂心忡忡看著他。

「……我沒事。」Erik說。他低頭瞪著酒杯，「這是……那個晚上Shaw帶來我們家的蜂蜜酒。」

Charles聽了一怔，然後他取走Erik手裡的木杯，隨意往旁邊一丟。

「我很抱歉。」他輕聲說。

Erik搖了搖頭，努力把家人的回憶再埋回心底。

Charles握住他的手臂，拉著他快步離開帳篷群，把歡笑的人們拋在身後。

Erik逐漸恢復鎮靜，發現Charles帶著他走向通往城堡的石橋。

夕陽映照下湖面波光粼粼，反射的光影投在城堡的外牆，白色的牆面上閃爍著隨水波晃動的金黃色條紋。沒多久，他們走入了城堡的陰影，龐然建築物帶來的壓力令Erik不禁繃緊神經。石橋底端站著兩位身穿皮甲的守衛，但他們對Erik和Charles視而不見，任由他們大搖大擺通過城堡大門。

這是一怎麼回事？

_這是我的魔法。_ Charles的聲音響起在他耳邊， _我催眠他們，說服他們「看不見」我們。_

Charles領著Erik快步通過前院，閃進側邊的走廊，他的腳步沒有半點遲疑，彷彿他對這座城堡一點也不陌生。不同於外頭的喧囂熱鬧，城堡裡無聲無息，Erik聽到的只有他們靴底踏在地磚上發出的聲響。很快地，他們來到了城堡的中庭，Charles快速張望四周，接著他告訴Erik，他會用魔法搜尋整座城堡，如果Shaw在城堡裡，他應該能感應到。說完，他背倚著柱子，閉上雙眼。

Erik站在一旁靜候，他保持警戒，留心他們周遭的動靜。他把自己的魔法從身體延展出去，偵察他們所在的建築。城堡裡有不少金屬，但沒可疑的大型金屬結構——最起碼的，沒有整排牢房的鐵柵欄。

四下一片靜悄悄，Erik讓自己分心想著那個蜂蜜酒。

二十年前，Shaw帶了一瓶Frost莊園出產的蜂蜜酒來到Erik的故鄉，這代表了什麼？Shaw和Frost有所淵源？抑或，這只是巧合，Charles說過Frost莊園出產的麥酒和蜂蜜酒遠近馳名，也許Shaw在前往他們村莊之前不久才造訪過此地，臨走前買了上好的蜂蜜酒擺在行李裡，這也不是不可能。然而，這裡距離Erik的家鄉可有一大段路程……

Charles倏忽睜開眼，猛然轉過頭望向某處。

Erik順著他的目光看去，發現一個少女站在距離他們約莫十步之外。他難掩驚訝，因為他完全沒有察覺到少女何時走進中庭。

她很美，冰霜一般的美，漂亮的臉孔上沒有半點笑容。她穿著一襲潔白無瑕的衣裙，淺金色的長髮閃耀著不輸給頭上那條寶石頭飾的光芒。

「Lady Emma。」Charles開口說道，他向少女鞠躬行禮，一旁的Erik見狀，也趕緊跟著躬身彎腰。

「Lord Xavier。」貴族模樣的少女向農人裝扮的Charles屈膝回禮。她冰冷的視線掃向Erik，對他點頭示意，「你的朋友？」

「他是Erik。鐘錶匠Erik。」Charles回答。接著他為Erik介紹道：「這位是Emma，Emma Frost，Frost家的次女。」 _還有她也是讀心人。_

_Frost家有讀心人？_ Erik驚奇問道。

既然Frost家的次女也是讀心人，那麼當年Christian Frost為何還請託Charles過來幫他證明他情人的清白？

Emma冷冷一笑， _你可以當著我的面說，不必偷偷摸摸。_ 她沒有開口，但Erik聽到了她的聲音。看來她也會用魔法直接對旁人說話。「你為什麼會喬裝打扮來到這裡？」

Charles看了Erik一眼，無聲地徵求他的同意。

Erik點了點頭。既然Emma Frost也是讀心人，對她說謊沒有意義。

「妳認識Sebastian Shaw嗎？」Charles問。

「他是名氣響亮的『長生不老』鍊金術士。」Emma回答：「不少貴族和領主都希望能結識他，其中包括我的父親，所以我有機會見過他幾次。」

「妳對Shaw瞭解多少？」

「恐怕不多。」Emma面無表情回道：「我上一次見到Shaw是四年前的春天。你知道，我的魔法在兩年前才顯現，我對他的瞭解不比一般人多。」她頓了一下，接著又說：「這一次我父親邀請Shaw到莊園，為的就是要我暗中使用魔法查出Shaw長生不老的祕密。」

Emma的答覆出乎Erik意料，他轉頭看著Charles，想知道Emma說的是否為實話。

然而Charles看似沒注意到Erik，他凝視著Emma，他們兩人沉默對望，疑似使用魔法和對方說話。一小段時間過後，Charles開口問道：「妳打算怎麼做？」

Emma先瞄了Erik一眼，接著才對Charles說：「我不知道Shaw是否真如你說的 _扭曲_ ，但我不希望你們在我們家裡或在慶典上鬧事。」她的臉色緩和了一點，「然而，我不會干涉你們。因為你幫助過Christian。」

「抱歉。」Charles低聲說：「我應該做得更好。」

「別自責。」Emma搖了搖頭，她漂亮的臉上首次出現了帶有溫度的微笑，「Christian現在過得還不錯。雖然他失去了繼承權，告別養尊處優的生活，但至少他身旁有個真心待他的人，而且他還告訴我，如果時間重來，他依然會做出相同的決定。」

說完，她向Charles行禮，等Charles還禮後，她從容地轉身離去。

Charles怔怔望著她的背影消失在他們的視線之外，然後他才對Erik說：「走吧，Erik，目前Shaw不在城堡，Winston也不在。不過Emma說她父親通常會主持慶典的開場，所以他稍晚會現身，希望Shaw也會現身。」

「你相信她？」

「嗯。」Charles點頭，他帶著Erik尋原路出去，一面解釋：「兩年前Emma的魔法顯現，Winston命令任何知情的人都不得透露這個消息，所以只有極少數的人知道Emma也是被魔法觸碰的人，而我是其中一個。當時我和Frost家已經沒有來往，但Emma背著雙親私下找過我，希望我能夠教她一些控制魔法的訣竅，因為她的魔法和我的非常相近。」

他們走出城堡時，太陽已經落下西方的地平線，天色還沒全暗，玫瑰色的晚霞布滿天空。

湖邊地上燃起一個一個的火盆，他們大老遠就聽到音樂聲和歌聲，稍早四散的樂手們此時聚在一起演奏著同一首曲子，許多人手拉著手跳起舞。Erik和Charles挨近其中一張桌子，找了空位坐下。Erik沒有吃任何的東西，而Charles又倒了一杯麥酒，心不在焉啜飲著。

放眼望去，草地上大概聚集了幾百人，唱歌跳舞、飲酒笑鬧、大快朵頤新鮮的餐點。Erik忍不住懷疑，Charles真的有辦法用魔法在人群之中找到Shaw嗎？

天空完全暗了。等待讓Erik越來越焦躁，坐立難安。

正當他考慮走進人群尋找他的目標，Charles猛然抓住他的手臂，「他在這裡。Shaw。他突然出現在這裡。」

Erik感到胃部一沉。

「Raven所在的位置離他最近，我叫她先過去。」Charles一面說著，一面起身離開長桌，往人群聚集的地方走去。

Erik緊跟在Charles身邊，穿梭在人群中。他注意到音樂不知何時停止，四周的喧鬧聲漸漸歇息，先前唱唱跳跳的人全都或站或坐，低聲交談，彷彿在等待什麼似的。

忽然一聲響亮的「碰」，一道黃色的火光衝上天，在夜空裡炸開，宛若一朵金黃色的花綻放在高空。

四周的人們爆出響亮的歡呼，Charles拉起Erik的手臂，用魔法對他說，這標示了Frost莊園的春季慶典正式開始。

Erik沒有細數，接下來似乎還有十幾次轟響，接著一道火光往上衝入夜空，炸裂成紅色、黃色或白色的光團，在黑色的天空裡繪出色彩繽紛的花朵，花朵旋即散成無數光點，落回地面，消失無蹤。

夜空裡絢麗的光芒短暫占據了Erik注意力，但他很快恢復專注，而他發現每一次爆炸夜空裡瞬間的光亮照亮了底下每一張仰頭望向天空的臉孔。

正因如此，他看到了Shaw。

那位鍊金術士坐在一張擺滿豐盛菜餚的長桌前，他身邊坐著一位衣著華麗的中年男子。Erik不認得那個人，但他猜想那八成是莊園的主人Winston Frost。

_Erik！等等！_

Charles試圖拉住Erik，但Erik甩開他的手。

_抱歉，Charles。你知道我的目的只有報仇。你從一開始就知道。_

Erik邁開腳步走向Shaw。他聽不見Charles，也聽不見四周的聲音，先前想的策略全部拋在腦後，此刻，他唯一的念頭只有他要殺了Shaw。

餐桌上的金屬刀叉因為Erik的魔法開始振動，鍊金術士面露詫色盯著餐具，然後他猛然抬起頭，迎上Erik的視線。他看似詫異，彷彿他沒想到Erik竟然還活著。

Erik快步奔向他的仇人，同時收緊魔法的掌控，手掌一揮，長桌上的刀叉全數射向Shaw的臉和胸口。

面對射來的尖銳金屬，Shaw非但沒有閃躲，反之他有恃無恐坐在原處，任由十幾樣餐具同時射向他。這一次Erik清楚看見他的武器全數偏離目標，有的落空、有的劃破Shaw的臉頰或衣袖，沒有一個射中Shaw的要害。

驀地一個藍衣人從旁竄出，一把揪住Winston的衣領，把他拽離長桌。

突如其來的變故令Shaw稍稍分神，使得Erik有機會搶到他面前。然而Shaw的反應極快，他猛然站起身，一把掀起長桌，Erik趕忙舉起手臂護住頭部和胸部，但他仍重重撞上結實的木頭餐桌。

Erik搖搖晃晃退了一步，繞到桌後，但他沒看到鍊金術士的身影。

「Shaw！」

他又急又氣大吼，慌忙轉身張望四周，生怕這一次Shaw又從他手裡溜走。

「鐘錶匠。」一個輕聲的呼喚自他身後傳來。

Erik連忙轉身，但在他瞭解到發生了什麼事之前，動作快得看不清的手臂直奔而來，一把勒住他的脖子。

Shaw。

Shaw的力量大得出奇，Erik無法呼吸，使出全身的力氣也無法掙脫。

他緩緩把Erik舉了起來，使他雙腳離開地面。「我不想殺你。」Shaw輕聲說道，他的神色十分從容，「珍貴的魔法就這樣消失，實在很可惜。然而，你讓我別無選擇。」說著，他緩緩收緊手指。

起初Erik奮力掙扎，但Shaw的抓握沒有半點鬆動。他企圖用魔法抓住任何他能抓到的金屬，但他的意識越來越模糊，他無法集中精神使用魔法……

「Shaw！我在這裡！」

恍惚之中，Erik聽到 _他自己_ 的聲音。

Shaw聞聲轉過頭，而他的手指鬆動了些許，一絲空氣鑽入Erik的肺部。Erik從眼角看去，依稀看到幾步外的火盆旁邊站著一個身形和他很像的人，火光照亮了他的臉孔，那個人確實是Erik。

_Raven……_

Shaw困惑地看了一眼他掐扼的Erik，又看了一眼站在火盆旁邊的Erik，就在此時， _Charles_ 突然現身在Shaw身邊，他大吼著把一柄肉叉釘進Shaw的手臂。Shaw立刻鬆開手，Erik跌落在地，他大口吸氣，抬起頭，看到Shaw早先的從容已經不復，他露出Erik從沒看過的凶狠，拔出手臂上的肉叉，反手將血淋淋的尖銳金屬刺向Charles的胸口。Charles即時抬手一擋，肉叉尖端完全沒入他的手臂。

「Charles！」Erik想要大吼，但他只發出了嘶嘶的氣聲。

Shaw手臂一揮，把Charles狠狠摔了出去。那個讀心人被拋到半空中，摔落在其中一個帳篷頂，撞斷了支架，帳篷歪歪斜斜坍倒。

Charles還能行動，他掙扎著想要從那堆帆布和繩索之間爬起來，但Shaw不給他喘息的機會，他抄起翻倒的長桌，用超乎常人的力量把桌子擲向Charles。

Erik伸出手，試圖用他的魔法抓住餐桌。桌子裡有鐵釘，但釘子數量太少而投擲的力道太強，他無法阻止結實的木桌高速飛向Charles。

他覺得他的心跳停止了。

下一秒，一束紅光射向空中，不偏不倚擊中餐桌。木桌登時炸開，但數不清的大大小小碎片和火星依舊飛向毫無抵禦能力的Charles。

Sean不知道從哪裡冒了出來，他一躍擋在Charles身前，張開嘴，發出極為恐怖的聲音。木桌的殘骸在距離他們兩步的前方全數掉落，彷彿撞上一堵無形的屏障，沒有任何一片碎木擊中他們。

Sean伸手攙扶Charles，試圖把他拖離倒塌的帳篷，但就在這時，一道紅影閃現，一個高瘦的紅皮膚男子憑空出現，他兩隻手臂固定著Alex的脖子，一條尖端有倒刺的紅色 _尾巴_ 猛然刺向Sean的眼睛，Sean連忙鬆開Charles，往旁閃躲。撲了個空的紅色尾巴旋即捲住Sean的手臂，緊接著啪的一聲，Sean、Alex和紅皮膚的人消失無蹤。

_另一個Erik_ 奔向Shaw，他閃過Shaw的拳頭，瞬間變身成紅髮藍膚、有著女性身體線條的人。她用雙腿勾住Shaw，把他絆倒在地，試圖用角力的技巧壓制住他。但沒過多久，她也被Shaw甩了出去，但她在空中俐落翻了個身，落地翻滾了幾圈又站起來，不像Charles那麼狼狽。

Shaw的注意力又回到Erik身上，他一臉猙獰，朝著Erik大步走來，看來他終於要解決Erik了……

Erik握緊拳頭，站穩腳步。儘管他不知道如何才能殺死Shaw，但就算今晚他在這裡送命，他也不會退縮。

Shaw越來越近，二十步、十步、五步——突然他停下腳步，站在原地一動也不動。

_Erik。_

Charles的聲音在Erik耳邊響起，非常緊張和急促。

_我沒辦法催眠控制他站立不動太久，所以，聽好！他的魔法會吸收任何攻擊的力量，轉化成他自己的力量。你打得越重，他得到的力量越強。你拿刀子刺他，刀子的力量反被他利用，把刀鋒往旁邊弄偏，他就不會受傷。_

什麼？

有這種魔法？

「那我該怎麼做？」Erik氣急敗壞問道。

Charles沉默了片刻才回答：「你的動作必須很慢。慢到沒有力量可以讓他反過來利用。」

_……我知道了。_

Erik用魔法搜尋距離他最近的金屬，而他抓到了Charles的懷錶。Charles沒有抗拒，任由他從衣袋裡取出懷錶。

掌心大小的懷錶飛到Erik面前，Erik張開手，金屬零件在他的指尖分解。他取出最大的齒輪，用魔法磨尖齒面。他用魔法推著如同圓鋸的齒輪緩慢飛向Shaw，直到銳利的齒尖貼上Shaw頸子的皮膚。Erik集中精神，以慢得不能再慢的速度推動齒輪咬進Shaw的咽喉。他的指尖感覺到齒輪切開皮膚和肌肉的阻力，但這一回他操控的金屬沒有偏離行進的方向，一點一點鋸開Shaw的咽喉，切開他的血管和氣管。

他看到鮮血從Shaw頸部的切口噴濺而出。

看到Shaw嘴角溢出的血沫氣泡。

看到動彈不得的鍊金術士眼裡閃現的恐懼。

最後，Shaw緩緩倒落在地，一動也不動。

Erik一動也不動瞪著鍊金術士的屍體。他的思緒一片空白。

過了不知道多久，Erik才終於回過神，終於聽到了尖叫聲和沓雜的腳步聲，

又過了一會，他也才終於注意到他有一段時間沒有聽到Charles的聲音了。

「Charles？」

Erik連忙轉身搜尋Charles的身影，他發現Charles坐倒在稍早他墜地的倒塌帳篷。

Erik三步併作兩步跑到Charles身邊，卻發現他臉色蒼白，雙眼緊閉，肉叉還刺在他的右手臂，森白的斷骨從左小腿刺出，殷紅的鮮血從身上各處傷口流個不停。

「Charles！」

 

8.

Charles昏睡不醒的兩天裡，Erik幾乎都沒有睡。

Hank再三對Erik保證，Charles的傷勢不重，他昏迷不醒的原因是他的魔法幾乎耗盡，以致於他的心靈極度疲倦，必須休息調養幾天才會漸漸復原。

並不是說Erik不相信Hank的診斷，而是他必須等到Charles清醒，親口告訴Erik說他沒事，Erik才能真正安心。

那晚發生的事有些很清晰，有些卻很模糊，而清楚與模糊的分界線不是他終於殺死了Shaw為親人報仇，而是他發現Charles受傷倒地。

Erik隱約記得Raven搶了過來，毫不客氣推開他，蹲下來檢查Charles的傷處，撕下Charles的衣袖綁在他左大腿。然後Emma也出現了，她顧不得潔白的衣裙會沾上血污，也蹲在Charles身旁，一臉關切注視著他。Charles猛然睜開眼，瞪著Emma，而Emma緩緩點頭。那兩個讀心人不曉得做了什麼，四周陷入一片寂靜，所有人凍結在原地——如同那晚用餐時Kevin召喚出整片樹林，發生在Xavier家飯廳的情況。

恢復藍衣人裝扮的Raven冷靜地指示Erik把Shaw搬走，Erik百般不願離開Charles，和Raven合力抬起Shaw的屍體，走到樹林邊，放上那輛應該是他們駕來的馬車，用帆布遮住屍體。然後他們回到Charles身邊，Charles的臉色比剛才更蒼白，他的雙眼瞪著前方一眨也不眨，左手壓在太陽穴上，表情很專注。

隔了一小段時間，周圍又開始動了起來。起初大家有點茫然，但沒一會的功夫音樂響起，然後是一陣低聲交談，接著逐漸回復到熱鬧的狂歡，彷彿剛才什麼事都沒有發生。

Raven和Erik一左一右架起Charles，跟在Emma的身後，把他抬進城堡。Erik聽到旁邊有人抱怨說，有一群外地人喝酒鬧事，把帳篷都拆了。

Emma領著他們匆匆走進一間位在中庭附近的小石室，房間裡的擺設和氣味皆與Hank的小屋有些相似。他們把Charles放在房間中央的桌子上，一位貌不驚人的中年婦人走到桌邊，扶起Charles的頭，餵他喝了一碗褐色的液體。Emma把手掌放上Charles的額頭，他緩緩閉上眼，貌似睡著。「Ruth是我們最好的醫生，Charles會沒事的。」Emma說。

醫生的名字令Erik稍稍分神，他注視著陌生臉孔的黑髮婦人，茫然想著，如果他的姊姊還在世，年紀大概只比眼前這位醫生小幾歲……

Ruth剪開Charles的衣服，拔出他手臂上的肉叉，命令Erik用力壓住傷口，她一面指示扮成Frost莊園僕役模樣的Raven清洗Charles身上其他出血不太多的傷口，一面以熟練的手法為Charles接上左腳的斷骨，再用木板固定住他的腿。然後她把Erik趕到旁邊，動手處理Charles手臂的傷口。清洗、縫合、敷藥、包紮，全程Charles沒有呻吟也沒有閃避，若不是他的胸口因呼吸微微起伏，Erik恐怕會擔心最糟的。

中途Emma離開房間，她再次現身時後頭跟著Sean和Alex。他們趕到桌邊焦急詢問Charles的情況，Ruth連忙喝斥他們退開，別妨礙她救治病患。Erik隱約聽到他們告訴Raven，他們被紅膚人帶走之後，瞬間來到高空，又從高空墜落，幸好Sean會飛，他及時抓住Alex，他們在夜空裡飛了幾圈，看到底下一片黑暗，遠處有疑似火光的亮點，於是他們朝著光點飛去，終於順利返回Frost莊園。Sean在空中盤旋，觀察下方，他們詫異發現慶典照常，人們飲酒跳舞而非驚恐逃竄，然後他們聽到Emma的聲音，Emma告訴他們前來城堡的中庭，他們一降落，Emma就把他們帶來這個房間。

Raven大略告訴他們事發的經過，最後講到他們殺了鍊金術士。他們都鬆了一口氣，不過Alex問起Shaw的屍體，他想要親眼確認。Raven有些不情願，但她還是帶著Alex離開。至於Sean則坐到一張靠在牆邊的矮凳上，彷彿他累壞了。

最後Ruth宣布她能做的都已經做了，Emma向她道謝，她客氣地說這是她的工作。眼見Charles沒有立即的危險，Emma告退離開。Ruth要求Erik坐到一張椅子上，好讓她清理包紮他的傷處。Erik這才發現原來他的臉和手腳都受傷流血，並且輕微刺痛，不過和Charles身上的傷一比，他受的傷一點也不嚴重。

Ruth開始清洗收拾醫療工具，她指使Erik清理堆放在桌上的染紅繃帶以及擦洗地上的血漬。Erik沒有打擾坐著睡著的Sean，他機械式地刷洗石頭地板，不去想那些血來自Charles。

等到Ruth離開，Erik才注意到窗外天空已經泛魚肚白。

Raven和Alex回來了，她含混地說，他們在馬車旁碰到那個紅皮膚的男人，他們差點打起來，但他表明只想把Shaw的屍體帶走，所以他們放任他扛起Shaw，消失在空氣裡。

Charles睜開過眼睛一次，他只說了他希望儘早離開，他們在這裡不受歡迎。然後他又閉上眼睛，不省人事。

一開始Ruth拒絕讓她的病人搭車旅行，但她拗不過「現出原形」的Raven，勉強同意他們帶走Charles。他們用擔架抬起昏迷不醒的Charles，Emma陪同他們走到馬車旁，目送他們上車離開。

回去的路上他們都沒有說話，只是安靜趕路。中途他們在溪邊停下來一次，餵馬喝水，讓馬休息。他們各自喝了些清澈的溪水，Raven裝了一個皮水袋回到車上，遞給一直陪在Charles身旁的Erik。Charles一直昏迷不醒。

他們休息了將近一個小時才又上路，Alex接過Sean手裡的韁繩，Sean躺下睡了一會，換上特製的衣服先行飛回Xavier城堡通知消息。

一路上Erik始終惶恐不安。

報仇沒有帶給他應有的喜悅，也沒有預期的如釋重負，只留給他空洞。尤其此刻Charles重傷躺在他身邊。他幾乎不敢把視線從Charles身上移開，雙眼盯著他的胸口確認他還在呼吸，每次車輪碾到石子或凹洞，馬車一陣晃動，他都會擔心Charles的斷腿和其他傷處。如果Charles有什麼三長兩短，他猜想他不會原諒自己。

下午過了一半，馬車通過路邊標示Xavier家族領地的石柱。

還沒接近村子，一個熟悉的藍影四肢著地迎面奔來。接近馬車時Hank站了起身，放慢腳步，大概是怕嚇到拉車的馬。他一躍上車，焦急地檢查Charles。隔了一會他看似鬆了一口氣，他說，Charles沒有生命危險，他的腿傷處理得很，傷好之後走跑都不是問題。

馬車直接停到Hank的小屋前，他們把Charles抬進屋，安置在數日前Erik曾經睡過幾夜的病房。Raven和Alex駕車回城堡，但Erik留下沒有離開。他占了病房裡另一張床，說他會幫忙照顧Charles，Hank沒有拒絕他。

接下來的兩天，Charles都沒有睜開眼，他一直躺在床上，沒有翻身也沒有出聲。

Erik忍不住問Hank，Charles到底喝了什麼藥湯，為什麼到現在還沒醒來？

Hank則回答，不管Charles喝了什麼藥湯，草藥的效力早就退了，現在他沉睡，是因為過度使用魔法，這不是Charles第一次發生這種事。

Erik一直守在那個房間裡，寸步不離。白天他沒有胃口，幾乎吃不下任何東西；夜裡他睡不好，總是徘徊在不知不覺睡著和猛然驚醒之間。

這兩天城堡裡陸陸續續有人過來Hank的小屋探望Charles。到了這時Erik和Charles的關係差不多每個人都知道了，出於對Charles的尊敬，他們表面上對Erik還算客氣，儘管不少人的眼裡仍有些許的猜忌。

其中以MacTaggert夫人對待他的態度轉變最多，Erik意外發現夫人變得友善許多。

他們回來的當晚，夫人就匆忙來到小屋探視Charles。Charles的模樣似乎讓她嚇壞了，她眼眶泛紅，用雙手捂著嘴，好半晌都沒說話。之後她垂下手，用手指撥著Charles的頭髮，長長嘆了一口氣。最後她含淚向Erik點了點頭，一語不發離開病房。第二天上午她又來了，這次她的目光在Erik身上停留了一段比較長的時間，她離開後不久，Hank抓著Erik的手臂把他帶離病房，來到屋後，逼著他洗澡更衣。盛裝清水的木桶旁邊，已經擺著Erik的衣服，不曉得是誰從城堡裡拿過來的。Erik快速洗了澡，從他身上滴落的水帶走沙土也帶走血塊。在那之後，MacTaggert夫人總在午餐之後和晚餐之後來到小屋，她會坐在Charles的旁邊，柔聲對Erik說，「我會看著他，你去吃點東西吧。」到了這時Erik才會離開房間，把火爐上燉煮的麥片粥配上半條麵包囫圇下肚。

第三天下午，Charles終於睜了開眼。Erik立刻趕到他的床邊，「Charles？」

Charles給了他一個虛弱的微笑，然後用沙啞的聲音嚷著說他又渴又餓。

Erik的眼前一片模糊，但同時他也忍不住咧嘴笑。

他扶Charles坐了起來，倒了一杯煮過的水遞給他。Charles嘟噥著他比較想喝酒，但還是連喝了兩杯。Erik在那鍋沒吃完的麥片粥加了糖、牛奶、葡萄乾，燉熱了才盛在碗裡端給Charles。

儘管他很想坐在旁邊盯著Charles狼吞虎嚥，但他還是離開小屋去找Hank，要通知他這個好消息。

才走出屋門，Erik就看到Hank和Raven從通向村子的路上走回來。他連忙朝他們揮手，大喊著說Charles醒了。

Raven一溜煙跑向小屋，側身從Erik旁邊閃進屋門。等到他和Hank走進病房，他們看到Raven緊緊抱著她的兄長，手裡仍拿著木碗的Charles伸手回抱她，親了一下她的臉頰。然後Raven鬆開手，一臉嫌惡地抱怨說Charles該洗澡了。

Charles表示他想要回城堡，Hank點了點頭，一把將他扛在肩上。

Erik本來跟在他們身後，但他才來到走廊，就被Raven攔了下來。

她看起來非常 _不高興_ 。

Erik不解地看著她。

「我沒想到你竟然讓他捲進這種程度的危險。」她說。

「我非常抱歉。」Erik由衷說道：「我也沒想到。」

Raven又瞪了他好一會，最後搖了搖頭，態度軟化。「算了。假如關於鍊金術士的事是真的，殺了他比較好。留他活著，天曉得還有多少被魔法觸碰的人會遭他所害。」

Erik原以為Raven想說的就是這些，但她仍擋在他面前，沒有退開的跡象，顯示她還有別的話要說，所以他安靜站在原地等待。

果然，片刻沉默之後，Raven再度開口。這一次，她的語調竟然非常柔和。

「Erik，基本上沒有人擔心你對Charles不是真心的。」

嗄？

正當他納悶Raven怎麼會突然說出那句話，Raven又說了下去：「大家都知道Charles是讀心人，『用手摸到別人就可以讀到對方的想法』，這就是多數人雖然喜歡他但不想太靠近他的原因。城堡裡的人不擔心有人貪圖金錢接近他們的Xavier主人，因為一旦Charles的手摸到他們的身體，就會知道真相。但實際上，Charles他……他其實不介意對方接近他只為了Xavier家的財產，也對背著他出軌的情人非常寬容。他通常會假裝不知道，但『知道』那些事實，以及對方提心弔膽Charles知道他們的祕密，導致他的情人和他都沒辦法長久。

「幾年前，有段時間Charles的生活確實比較荒唐，但他從來都不會把情人帶回城堡。他還是在乎他的形象，不會在下人們或是佃農面前留下太多閒話的題材。你是第一個在他房裡過夜的人，Erik，你是第一個。

「我不擔心你對Charles不是真心的。因為他會先發現……當然，如果那是真的，他還是會受傷，但至少他不會被你耍得團團轉。然而， **_他還是會受傷_ ** 。」

Raven抬起手，用手指重重戳了一下Erik的胸口，「我要你知道，如果你傷了他的心，我不會放過你， _我們_ 都不會放過你。就算你的魔法很難對付，也沒有例外。」

狠話一說完，她嫣然一笑，「好了，我們也回去城堡吧。你該吃一點真正的食物了，Hank說你這幾天都沒吃什麼東西。」

Erik _餘悸猶存_ 跟在Raven身後離開Hank的小屋，她直接把Erik帶進城堡的廚房。距離晚餐開飯時間還有兩個小時左右，但廚子已經開始備料。Raven吩咐廚子先弄點東西給Erik吃，看到Erik確實在桌邊坐下，然後她轉身離開。廚子切了乳酪和麵包，又盛了一碗正在熬煮的燉菜湯放到Erik面前。熱騰騰的湯稍嫌無味，但Erik依然撕下麵包蘸湯吃了起來。他模糊地想著，上一次在這個廚房裡吃東西，好像是很久以前的事情了……

有人重重拍了一下Erik的肩膀，Erik差點跳起來，他這才發現自己竟然不知何時趴在桌上睡著了，面前的湯還剩半碗，而他手裡仍抓著麵包。

Logan往他旁邊重重坐下。「你竟然在食物的前面睡著？」他不敢置信說著。

Erik吶吶應了一聲。

Logan不客氣地盯著他手裡的麵包，Erik默不作聲把麵包和碗都推到Logan面前。Logan隨口道謝，接過食物兩三下吃個精光。他用手背抹了抹嘴，起身去旁邊的酒桶倒了杯麥酒，又坐回Erik身邊。

「我不記得我的過去。」Logan沒頭沒腦說道：「什麼都不記得。」

Erik眨了眨眼，想知道為什麼今天大家都喜歡用沒由來的開場白對他說話。

「Chuck發現我的時候，我在後面山裡，身上只有一件破爛的衣服。他看到我，我看到他。他嚇到了我，我也嚇到他。我伸出爪子。那時他只是個小孩子，但他沒有嚇哭也沒有尖叫，而是很鎮靜告訴我，叫我不要害怕。然後他把我帶回城堡，就在這個廚房，找人弄東西給我吃。他問我叫什麼名字？從哪裡來？但我什麼都回答不出來。他又問我，『Logan』是我的名字還是姓氏，我說我不知道，沒什麼印象。然後Chuck解釋說他是讀心人，Logan是他在我腦袋裡面聽到的，又說我的腦袋裡頭一團亂糟糟。他問我接下來要去哪裡，我還是說我不知道，然後他帶我去見他的母親，Xavier夫人，說他們的守林人不久前去世，需要新任者，說我很合適那個職務。Xavier夫人連我的名字或來歷都沒問，就一口答應了。你知道嗎？她害怕自己的兒子，一個才八或九歲的小男孩。我可以感覺到她的恐懼。所以隔天我就跟著帶路的人上了山，住在前任守林人的小屋裡，為Xavier家看守獵場，抓盜獵的人。可是他們家根本沒人打獵，老主人才去世不到半年，Chuck是家裡唯一的男孩，而他對那種東西絲毫不感興趣，不養獵隼也沒養獵犬。我跟他說，這樣很浪費，他聽了，就允許我在他們家的土地上打獵，條件是獵物要帶下去分給城堡的廚房。就這樣，我在這裡一住就超過二十年，漸漸大家都忘記我的身分其實是Xavier家的守林人，只知道我是山裡的獵戶。

「二十年了，我還是想不起來我的名字或我的過去，但Chuck從來沒趕我離開，他還說隨我高興想在那間小屋住上多久就住多久。」Logan喝光杯裡的酒，站起身，又拍了一下Erik的肩膀，「Chuck喜歡你。我們都知道。他是個好男孩。不管外面的人怎麼說，以及有些時候他確實不怎麼討人喜歡，但他這個人不壞。」

Erik愣愣瞪著Logan離開廚房的背影，不曉得Logan對他說這番話的用意是什麼。

不過，Logan的話讓他突然非常想要見Charles。他不知道見到了Charles該對他說些什麼，他只覺得他必須見到Charles。

Erik離開廚房，來到城堡的三樓，沿著走廊前進Charles的臥室。

只不過幾天前的夜裡他才走過相同的路線，但現在他卻覺得那好像是幾年前的事。

Charles房間的門沒有關，他看到Charles坐在床上，身上的衣服換過了，溼答答的頭髮垂在臉側。

Erik加快腳步。

Charles仰起頭，露出微笑， _MacTaggert夫人_ 走到床邊。

然後，他看到Charles親了MacTaggert夫人。

Erik立刻僵在原地。

儘管Charles的親吻落在MacTaggert夫人的額頭上，儘管那個親吻只是嘴唇輕輕碰到額頭便挪開，但Charles臉上無比真摯的神情仍令Erik感到一陣錐心之痛。

Charles先發現了Erik。他朝站在門外的Erik招手。

MacTaggert夫人也回過頭望向Erik。她看起來……神態自若，既不是驚慌失措，也沒有耀武揚威。

Erik吸了一口氣，踏進Charles的房間，走到他的床邊。

MacTaggert夫人微笑著對Erik點頭，轉過身走向房門，離開時她輕輕帶上門板。

「Erik。」

Charles注視著他的眼神和之前都不太一樣，很嚴肅，沒有半點笑意。

Charles想要對他說什麼？

Erik感到莫名的緊張。

「讓我告訴你兩個故事，關於我的魔法闖了什麼禍的故事。」

……好吧，和他想像的不太一樣。他原以為Charles打算告訴他，說他想通了或是Kinross家終於答應了所以他很快就要跟MacTaggert夫人結婚了而他希望Erik和他的關係到此為止這一類的。

雖然摸不著頭緒，但Erik點了點頭，示意Charles說下去。

「你還記得我說過，我父親邀Kurt Marko來我們家作客，而我曾經很尊敬Kurt Marko也很喜歡他，因為他對我和Raven很好？……那的確是實話，然而，那時候我的魔法已經顯現，我 _聽到_ 他愛慕我母親的心思，而我母親……她也對他有好感。當時我年紀太小，不是真正瞭解那到底是怎麼一回事，我對照顧我的僕人說了一些話、問了一些問題，過了一陣子那些話不知怎的傳進我父親耳裡。我父親把我叫去，問我到底看到或聽到了什麼，最後他告誡我說話必須小心謹慎，有些話不管是大人還是小孩都不應該輕易說出口。不久之後，他和Marko因為實驗室火災雙雙過世。我母親雖然從未親口對我說過，但我知道她始終自責不已，認為我父親和Marko的死都是她的錯，如果不是她，我父親就不會在夜裡衝進Marko的實驗室，也不會因為他們起肢體衝突打翻火盆或打破藥瓶或不小心引燃了什麼東西而引起火災，更不會有人喪命。他們去世後，很多年我母親都不敢直視著我，一直到她去世之前，她在病榻上終於看著我，對我道歉，說那不是我應該承擔的……如果不是Marko臨終前對我說的那段話，搞不好我會恨自己的魔法，認為這真的是『懲罰』，傷害了我最親近的人。」

Charles低下頭，刻意不看著Erik。隔了好半晌，他才又開口：

「Moira Kinross和我從小就認識，我們處得來，平心而論我滿喜歡她的，只不過她和我都知道我 _偏好的_ 不是她，或其他的女孩。那本來無關緊要，那紙婚約為的是雙方家族的最大利益，我的傾向或偏好並不是所有人最關心的事，只要我和她能夠生下繼承人，沒人會多說什麼。直到Joseph MacTaggert出現改變了這一切。」Charles露出了苦澀的笑容，「當年Joseph是個英俊又瀟灑的青年，他帶領軍隊打過仗，是個冊封的貴族，MacTaggert家族聲望、權勢、和頭銜，都是我比不上的，而Joseph在眾多仰慕他的仕女之中，獨獨垂青Moira。我 _知道_ Kinross家族想要毀約，也 _知道_ Moira其實不想和我結婚。Moira仰慕Joseph，她注視他的眼神，是我從沒看過的。

「所以，我做了一個決定——在那個時候，我自認為那對每一個人都是最好的決定。

「我主動向Kinross家提出解除婚約，甚至還說了一些不中聽的話，說他們是窮酸貴族，當年和我們家締約只是想把女兒賣給有錢人，現在我們家的礦場出現危機，他們就想要毀約。

「我達成了我的目的，他們難堪，我的面子也掛不住，雙方同意解除婚約，沒過多久，Moira就嫁給了Joseph MacTaggert。

「然而，結婚以後，Joseph對Moira不好，他私底下會打她，甚至強迫她……」

Charles露出罕見的厭惡表情，緊緊握著拳頭，手指關節都發白了仍沒鬆開。他閉上眼，深呼吸了幾次，繼續說了下去：

「Moira沒有告訴任何人，但我全都知道，因為我是個天殺的讀心人。她要求我不要說出去，而我……除了Raven之外，我沒有告訴第二個人。看到Moira在人前強顏歡笑，我都會很難過，同時也很自責。但我終究是個外人，MacTaggert夫妻之間『私事』，我無從置喙。我經常會忍不住想著，要是當初我堅持住，沒有放棄婚約，Moira和我結婚，婚後我們各自找情人，是否好過她嫁給Joseph被他虐待？

「如果當初我願意花一點心力查清楚Joseph的為人，是否就能讓Moira逃過這個命運？我需要做的就只是用我的魔法碰Joseph，這麼簡單的事情，我卻沒有做。」

Charles低頭縮肩的樣子看起來很可悲，Erik忍不住往前走了一步，抬起手摸了一下Charles的臉頰。他的臉是溼的，不知被頭髮打溼的，還是淚水濡濕的。

「後來Moira生下了Kevin，MacTaggert家的繼承人。有幾年她過得比較好一點，至少Kevin在旁邊的時候Joseph不會對她動粗。然而好景不長，Kevin的魔法在他六歲過後顯現，一點一點侵蝕他的身體，在他的身體完全燒光後，他的靈魂附著在當時距離他最近的人身上，而那個人就是他的父親Joseph MacTaggert。

「Kevin的靈魂占據了他父親的身體，因此他得知了關於他父親的一切，其中包括……包括了某個晚上他父親強迫了他母親，因此生下了他。

「Kevin恨他的父親，他認為自己的魔法就是父親犯下罪行帶來的懲罰。他的魔法繼續燃燒這副新的身體，直到體內的每一個臟器都被魔法燒毀，Kevin的靈魂才離開他父親的身體，附著到他們家一個僕人的小孩，同時也是他從小玩伴的身上。至於Joseph，他永遠離開了。到了這時，MacTaggert家已經容不下Kevin，他們隱匿了Joseph真正的死因，拒絕承認Kevin是合法的繼承人，意圖在他殺死更多人之前殺死這個男孩。於是Moira連夜帶著Kevin逃離MacTaggert家的領地，回到Kinross家。只不過，一旦Kinross家得知真相，他們也不願意接納Kevin。所以我才會告訴Moira，如果她願意，她可以過來我這裡。我想，我的動機是贖罪，試圖彌補過去我犯下的錯誤。幫忙她照顧Kevin，是我唯一能夠為Moira做到的事。

「MacTaggert家一開始放出謠言說Kevin是我的私生子。然而，我想，我偏好 _和男孩廝混_ 的流言早已深入人心，幾乎沒人相信那個謠言，甚至還有人笑說，如果我介入MacTaggert夫婦，我的目標應該是Joseph而不是Moira。

「不管怎樣，流言並未消失，但時間一久大家也漸漸失去談論的興趣，Moira就這樣在我的城堡住了下來，這兩年來我們照顧彼此。

「我曾說過，我會當上捉賊人，是因為我想要相信我的魔法能夠做些具有正面意義的事。那句話是真的。不過我也承認，我的動機有部分來自Christian和他的吟遊詩人，那個事件讓我瞭解到，我的魔法能夠為無辜受到冤枉的人洗刷罪名。至於另外一部分的動機，則是因為Moira——有一個非常有名又非常難抓的盜賊，名叫Madrox，他可以用魔法創造出許多分身，具有實質肉體的另外許多個自己，傳說他『一個人』就能夠打劫一整支商隊，非常了不起。我希望能夠找到Madrox，和他打商量，讓Kevin的靈魂附著在他創造出來的其中一個分身，就算Kevin寄居的分身燒毀，Madrox不但不會喪命，還能提供新的分身給Kevin，這樣一來Kevin就不用一直尋找新的身體，也不會再『殺人』。」

Charles終於抬起頭，他的眼睛有點紅，不過他的嘴角有一抹笑容。

「Erik，我和Moira的關係就是這樣。也只有這樣。Moira就像是我的姊姊，我用我的方式照顧她，她用她的方式照顧我。她擔心你利用我對你的情感，協助你報仇，而目的達成後你就把我甩在一邊，遠走他鄉。我告訴她，要她不必為我擔心，因為我是讀心人，我會發現你真正的意圖。但她說我錯了，讀心術其實是有盲點的，因為我會選擇我 _想要_ 相信的，忽略那些我不想要看到的，或是以樂觀的希望說服自己，蒙蔽了客觀的判斷。就像當年我希望她能夠嫁給一個比我更合適的對象，所以我才會做了那個如今我悔恨不已的決定。

「我愛Moira，就如同我愛Raven，和我對你的愛，是不一樣的。」Charles斂起笑容，他牽起Erik的手，讓他們十指交纏。「我承認過去有很長一段時間，因為不想再做出錯誤的決定，背負痛苦的後果，所以我沒有很認真對待感情。我也承認曾經有一度我在不同的市鎮有不同的情人——就像那些謠言傳的——不過我要澄清，那不是同時，而有時間先後的差別，我並沒有那麼好的體力。」說著，他頑皮地眨了眨眼。

但Erik只想對他翻白眼。

「可是你看到了我，Erik，你 _看到了_ 我。

「在你的眼裡，我只是Charles，是讀心人也好，是捉賊人也好，是Xavier家的繼承人也好，你只看到Charles，無關頭銜、財富、或土地，而且不知怎的你看穿了我用來保護自己和身邊人的謊言，你看到了我。

「我很喜歡和你相處，你很坦率，很真誠，在你身邊我毋須隱瞞。我只希望有更多的時間能夠和你相處，Erik。

「如果你不嫌棄，你可以住下來。我們可以清出一個儲藏間，當作你的工作坊，你可以在那裡製作自己的鐘錶。當你想要外出旅行，你隨時可以上路；等到你累了想要找個地方休息，你隨時都可以回到這裡。」Charles殷切說道：「我希望你能夠考慮。」

Erik沒有立刻回答，而是閉上了雙眼。

在他的家人去世之後，他一直過著漂泊不定的尋仇之旅。而現在他的深仇已了，他不知道接下來要往哪個方向去，但也不太可能就此找一個陌生的市鎮就這麼住下來度過後半生，因此Charles的提議顯得非常有吸引力。Xavier城堡不只是一個提供屋頂、床鋪和食物的落腳住，他認識了生活在這裡的人，和他們一起生活了十來天，融入了他們的生活。這是將近二十年來Erik第一次感覺到近似於「家」的歸屬感。

更重要的，Charles在這裡……

Erik睜開眼，在Charles的期盼注視之下，緩緩點頭。

那一瞬間Charles的臉似乎亮了起來，他扯著Erik的手拉著他往前傾身，Erik順勢彎下腰，讓Charles笑著親吻他。

輕柔，緩慢，但兩個人都不想分開。

最後，他們的嘴唇分開時，Erik用手指輕輕梳過Charles未乾的頭髮，看著Charles露出滿足的表情閉上眼，「工作坊？嗯？那麼，你還得再騰出一個儲藏間當作我的臥房。」

「喔？」Charles挑起眉，他的雙手滑到Erik背後，扣住他的後腰把他拽近，抬起頭望著他，「我以為你會和我共用這間臥房。」

 

 


End file.
